


Silks and Blades

by Lyera



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Development, Family Tradition, I've no excuse for my always late update... maybe the grammar, M/M, OC death, Original characters to support the storyline, Post Manga, Protective Seirin, Silk - Freeform, Silly idea which got out of control, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Tattoo, Un-betad, cat and mouse game, grammar mistakes, irregular update, mild description of gore, non-English authour, yes that is the reason please blame grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyera/pseuds/Lyera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki lived a totally normal life with his totally normal family… at first look. Until the beginning of his second year of high school when Kuroko got too curious for his own good. Thanks to that a hunt begins for an ancient family tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Finally, on the first day of this lovely summer I’ve decided to post my longest English written fanfiction I’ve ever wrote until now. It’s still in progress but beside work and lessons it’s really hard to find the energy to compose something acceptable. Please don’t be too harsh to me, as English is not my mother language and I’m aware that my style is far from perfect.  
> The inspiration came from long time ago, from the amazingly silly and sexy work of TAKAKURA Row’s Gakuran Ninpouchou. How that idea turned out like this will be a riddle even for me.
> 
> Disclaimer of every chapter: I don't own nothing from Kuroko no Basuke. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**_ Prologue  _ **

 

 

Billowing clouds darkened the sky, their massive bodies shadowing the Sun, eating every ray which tried to sneak to the ground. The tepid winds breath was getting colder and more vigorous with every passing second, showing no mercy to the humans who were not prepared for it in Tokyo. The sullen nature was mirroring nothing else but the upcoming war between two ancient families. Powers which were unknown or forgotten by people are now clashing together, graving a new milestone into the history of Japan. Even the spirits and gods stayed mute today as the paths of the protecting silk and the offensive blade crossed on this very day. The unlimited merits of the two families’ mortified every soul and brought down on their knees who opposed. Not even ignorant heroes could save their souls from those, who were once friends in the beginning of their times, if they would interfere. Only a few one knew about these hate poisoned hearts, and was allowed to see as they refined their own technique in the decades, preparing to win this final encounter.

The trees trembled as some of their limbs were entwined with fine stings of silk, while their falling leafs were cut if they strayed in the way of the sharp blade. The owner of the web like material took a slow step forward, leaving the two younger member of her family behind. She carefully moved her hand verifying that her strings are fastened, while from the other family a man with gray hair approached with katana in his right hand.

“Grandma! This is getting ridiculous!” exclaimed a young woman whose long brown hair got messed up because of the strong wind.

“How can you take this lightly Chou? My dear grandson and the name of Kinoyuu’s is at stake?!” retorted the old woman, her blood visible boiling as her granddaughter just yawned at this as response.

“Hahaha! You’ll never win against us Kinoyuu Natsumi! The blade of Akashis’ will be always sharper than the weave of yours!” bellowed the grandpa from the other side. He grinned back to his grandson, with his thumbs up, ignoring that even the two bodyguards had sighed.

“Grandfather, please. This is getting embarrassing.” noted the young boy in the back. He was aware of the importance of the circumstances from his ancestor’s site but there are more pressing matters which would require a better cooperation with the Kinoyuus instead of licking old wounds. To his displeasure his grandfather makes it more troublesome as it is now. They or better to say, **HE** got what he wanted so what’s up with the fuss over nothing?

“How can you minder the importance of this Seijuurou!?” roared, but then he coughed due the effort.

“Because I’ve already won.” smirking satisfied while looking past the white haired woman.

Seeing that, the old lady looked over to the same direction where she found his trembling grandson. Realizing this she run to the boy and embraced him, covering his eyes “You mustn’t look into the eyes of the devil Kouki! Our family will protect you!”

Furihata sighed. This got more out of control than he ever dreamed. How can he calm his grandma after he was partially the cause that the situation escalated to this extends? He managed to turn his face that he could see the Akashi family anew, earning an amused snicker from the youngest. He sighed again attempting to compose himself, fighting back his blush on his face. He will be killed either by the Akashis or by his grandmother sooner or later. How could he survive in this dreadful war between silk and blade?

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing

**_ Chapter 1: The Beginning of Misery _ **

 

 

Furihata Kouki lived a totally normal life with his totally normal family… at first look. Until the beginning of his second year of high school it was easy for him to put up this façade – given his timid personality and naturally clumsy behavior – until the fateful day when Kuroko got too curious for his own good.

“Furihata-kun, what an interesting tattoo you have there.” the shadow sixth man of the generation of miracles attacked him without any mercy in the changing room, scaring the brunette to half death. Ignoring his desperate cry, Kuroko continued “I have never thought you’re into these kinds of things. Furihata-kun can be full of surprises every time.”

Hearing the blue haired boy’s comment the other teammates shifted their attention to the named boy, who instinctively turned around to hide his back. However the other teens got curious “A tattoo?!” they loomed over the now trembling form of Kouki.

“Guys… Please spare me!” but his voice just found deaf ears. The shadows of his teammates got bigger, sweaty hand and sparkling eyes neared they prey until they managed to turn the scared point guard over, and held him at place. All of them stared at the small spot on Koukis right shoulder blade “Wow, Furi! You’re more daring than I thought!” commented enthusiastic Fukuda.

“Is it new?” looked at the motive Koganei while holding his kohai’s right side. He could see a chestnut big, stamp like motive which had a fine detailed composition. A moth like animal could be seen which was about to fly, on its spread wings a sign was painted. Shinji couldn’t read the character though.

“Do your parents know about this?” asked sternly Hyuuga. He tried not to look impressed but disapproving seeing the black tint.

They let Furi turn back so he could press himself to his locker then replied with teary eyes “I didn’t want this tattoo, okay? My grandma is obsessed with family traditions and three weeks ago she dragged me to her old friend who owns a salon.”

“Traditions?” asked the boys in union.

“Yeah… all of our family members get at least one tattoo at this age. And my parents are afraid of grandma too. **Nobody** dares to defy her.” emphasized his last sentence.

“Is there any meaning of the tattoo?” Izuki got super interested in this. It looked a bit girly with that butterfly but the form of it made somehow mysterious.

Kouki face started to use mimicry to match Kagami’s hair “Umm… I don’t know. It is something what granny doesn’t like to speak about.” well this wasn’t true however. He knew exactly what the meaning of his tattoo is, but telling it wouldn’t help to get the Seirin basketball team members less awed. Fortunately the boys settled with the excuse, though they’re a bit disappointed. Well expect from one person who looked at him with doubt in his eyes. It was Kuroko from all people. They have spent a lot time together in the last year thanks to their common activity in the basketball and in the library committee. Now they reached the point where they could actually read each other’s expression quite well. So Kuroko realized he lied, but it was a relief he said nothing. The coward point guard sighed once when the team gave him more space and continued to change back to his school uniform.

He intended to run home after he was ready, however given his damned luck, Kuroko stood before him at the school gate, blocking his escape route. Where was Kagami when he’s needed anyway?!

“Hello Furihata-kun. About to go home?” Kuroko started slowly.

“Ah… yeah... You too?” asked nervously.

“Yes, me too.” after a short pause the boy with teal eyes continued “Why didn’t tell the truth in the locker room?” well he was blunt as always.

“Kuroko… I can’t tell you the meaning of the tattoo… My family is rather strict in revealing this sort of information. It’s better if you forget it.” mumbled while he passed the other boy a bit ashamed. He didn’t like to brush off his friend like this but he was more afraid of his grandma’s wrath if she finds out he revealed something inappropriate “See you tomorrow!” shouted back once before disappearing in the bike shed.

Despite or more like because of Furi’s refusal, Kuroko interest was stirred to an even higher level where he would even use outsider help to find out what that skin tint implies on his friend’s back. Opening his phone, he took a last look about the message with the attached closed up photo of the tattoo, and pressed send. He was sure the person would find out what the truth behind the mysterious sign is. At that was the point where Furihata’s misery began.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Arriving home Furi felt extra exhausted. He pulled his shoes down and wanted to drag himself up to his room when a familiar voice called “Kouki-chan! Don’t you think it’s impolite to not greet your home when you step inside its threshold?” asked old lady’s voice with a hint of arrogance.

“I sincerely apologies grandmother.” he bowed deeply as the person stepped before him “I’m home.”

“Welcome my dear grandson.” she answered kindly like she didn’t say anything before.

Kouki’s grandmother has been a great beauty when she was young. Although her long, chestnut hair was snow white now and her porcelain skin had wrinkles, but those couldn’t erase the delicate lines of her chin and nose, which were her undeniable merit. Her orange eyes still sparked with life and her fine elegant movements made the feeling she was a goddess on Earth. Kinoyuu Natsumi easily read her secretly favorite grandchild “How was your day? You look terrible.” she made her way into the kitchen expecting from Kouki to follow suit.

He has been caught so the boy did as her grandma thought. Hearing the question he gulped but never would dare to hide anything from the head of the Furihata family “My friends started to question about the tattoo…”

The woman stopped in track and looked back darkly to his grandson “And what did you tell them?”

Shiver run trough Kouki, but tried to stay on ground “I… I told them I don’t know. They understood and settled with this _… except maybe Kuroko but he never would do any harm.”_ added to his comment to himself.

“Well that’s good to hear.” her mood changed dramatically, she smiled bright and her voice became gentle “Come Kouki-chan. You should eat something then we can start today’s session, which is weaving.”

Furi could see flowers floating next to grandma in her happiness and he didn’t dare to say the most obvious fact which she disregarded since his childhood “ _Boys at this age don’t make silk!!!”_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The coward point guard of Seirin basketball team had a secret which he never would tell anyone. His family or rather her grandmother’s family was very famous long centuries ago. They were well known because of their extraordinary skills on making silk for noble families in Japan. Their profession was always inherited from mother to daughter who kept their names despite getting married. This was the only rule which the males had to bear by marrying a member from the Kinuya family. On the other hand if a boy was born, he could live his life with his father’s name as he pleased. That’s why Kouki would never understand his grandma’s intentions. He has two sisters – one older and one younger than him – and the old lady had still insisted to show him the beautiful world of silk. She loved to tell him tales how the men in ancient times adored the handwork, and even a touch from a Kinoyuu was like a blessing. There’s even a legend which says, who can earn the true love of a Kinoyuu, he can wear silk like a talisman, no weapon can harm him, no curse can befall him. He liked to hear these when he was little but now it was getting embarrassing. Her obsession could not be fazed that Kouki needs to continue this tradition too, despite from Furi’s point of view he wasn’t talented in this craft either.

He finished his task at 9 PM with his grandma’s disapproving chatter about where he made mistakes in the material, but he was used to this so he took a shower without a big guilt then looked at his phone. He was generously surprised to see three missed calls and one message from Kuroko Testuya. He asked him to call him back no matter what time he reads his message and he couldn’t help but feel the urgency in his mails.

Kouki looked at the clock on his nightstand, which lights informed him it’s few minutes past 9:30. He felt a bit concerned if he would disturb the shadow sixth players this late, but he felt that he should try to call him at least once. He pressed the call back button and heard the voice of his teammates after just one tut “Good evening Furihata-kun.”

“Hi Kuroko what’s up?” smiled a bit nervously. There was one minute grim silence on the other line “Kuroko? Are you there?”

“Yes Furihata-kun, I was just thinking. First of all I would need to sincerely apologies.” came the first confession.

“Err… why?” he couldn’t think any reason why he should be angry or disappointed.

“I was a bit…” Furi could almost see/hear how Kuroko’s wheels were turning in order to phrase the next sentence “… too enthusiastic about your tattoo today.”

“Oh..” the brunette smiled “No worries! I didn’t take it as an insult.”

“Umm… Furihata-kun… I actually wasn’t satisfied with your second answer at the school gate either. So I’ve sent a picture from that motive to a friend of mine and asked for help.” admitted meekly.

Kouki felt his hands are going cold while a chill run through his joints “You made a photo from my back?!” he received a quiet sigh as answer. He gulped his panic down “And… d-did you find something out?”

“I’ve received a really interesting story about a famous silk making family, however this isn’t why I needed to apologies.” the boy’s voice was now full with guilt which Furi could hear.

 _“Oh dear God! Can this get any better?!”_ asked the brunette himself.

“Although I’ve sent the photo, I refused to tell where the picture was taken, and would assure you that I’ll never say a word either.” was Kuroko actually babbling?? This is bad… seriously bad “I’ll help you to keep it absolutely in secret too. But unfortunately the person who sent me the information is going to hunt down the owner of that tattoo.” Kuroko said the last sentence in one breath, to let it fast out. He heard a crash “Furihata-kun? Furihata-kun??” and he didn’t tell him WHO that person is. Realizing that he had done enough for the day, his closed the line. Well Furi will find out tomorrow anyway.

And with that he let the unconscious Furihata sleep the rest of the night, as he would need to make preparations in order to keep his promise to his library club mate.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~


	3. Splendid news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata receives the fabulous news who is going to hunt him.

**_ Chapter 2: Splendid news _ **

 

 

The morning was heinous for Furi to say a least. His father tried to convince his mother-in-law as nice as humanly possible to set his only son free from cocoon harvesting and herb cropping… without much success. His father argued that his older daughter, Chou is already a recognized as the heir of the Kinoyuu’s. It was unambiguous since she was a 3 years old that she was blessed with all the skills to inherit ‘the crown of silk’ and she’s no problem to work as designer besides that. This all made her grandmother uninterested though. She talked about pride and honor which a commoner like Furihata Kenji’ll never understand. The man almost lost his temper when his wife Naoki hushed both of them with her kind smile, while she ruffled his son’s hair.

Kouki was just happy to leave for school safely, forgetting Kuroko’s announcement completely, until he saw the blue haired boy before the school gate where they parted yesterday. “Good morning Furihata-kun.”

“Kuroko!” he swallowed to fix his vocal cords “Hi!” he glanced around to see if there was anyone suspicious but couldn’t find any.

“You’re searching for the person, who I mentioned on phone?” receiving a quick nod, he thought he will provide the information which he couldn’t say the night before. He needs to prepare his friend to the upcoming disaster anyway “Akashi-kun has not arrived yet.”

“Oh okay! WHAT???” exclaimed as the second long relief vanished hearing the name of the devils governor on Earth “Ak..Aka.. Akashi Seijuurou is?!” Kouki legs gave in, collapsing in the middle of the school yard. He met the red haired captain a couple of times and from that he’ll be death by tomorrow. Now silk weaving in a small corner of his house for a life sounded really appealing.

Kuroko smiled a bit, feeling pity and guilty for his friend, and remembering the conversation which he had with the young shogi prodigy.

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

 

Kuroko opening his phone, he took a last look about the message with the attached closed up photo of the tattoo “Hello Akashi-kun. Can you please help me to find the meaning of the tattoo which you can see in the attachment? One of my friends in school saw on one of our schoolmate and considers having the same. Unfortunately my friend is still reluctant because we cannot find its meaning. Thank you for your help. Kuroko” and pressed send.

After 10 minutes his phone rang “Testuya.”

“Good afternoon Akashi-kun.” well he have not expected this prompt reaction.

“Where did you take that picture? Who owns this tattoo?” ordered the answers.

“Akashi-kun.” he didn’t write Kouki’s name because the point guard was really shy to give away the meaning of the black motive and didn’t wanted to cause problem to the brunette. Now he patted his own shoulder doing so, as he heard the demanding tone of his former captain “I apologies but I cannot tell who has this tattoo, I just wanted to know if it has any relevance.”

The Rakuzan captain sighed “Would you know if the photo made in Seirin?” he stayed persistent.

“I think so, but can’t be sure. Why?” he wanted answers too.

“I’ll send you the details about the tattoo, although it’ll be not much use for you.” informed him with a hint of dejectedness in his voice.

“Has it any meaning for you Akashi-kun?” he tried to pinpoint what’s going on.

“It’s family business. I going to visit your school tomorrow and find the girl with the tattoo on her shoulder. I’m expecting your help in this matter Tetsuya. Good bye until then.” he waited for the shadow sixth man’s answer then he finished the call.

“I think I caused a quite big trouble for Furihata-kun.” he found strange that Akashi assumed the bearer of the tattoo was a girl he started to read the sent information immediately.

 

**_*End Flashback*_ **

 

Reading the information which his ex-captain sent him he found out that the tattoo is worn only by women who are part of an ancient silk making family but there weren’t any records about male members who lived from this craft. Fortunately Akashi didn’t skip school so he had time to discuss the issue with Furi. He helped the powerless boy up to his feet and they’ve gone in the library, searched for a spot where the acoustic was bad, so their voices can’t be heard easily and sat down on a table, next to each other. The point guard hid his face with his bangs while listening Kuroko, nodding when he was asked it was true. He never needed to shake his head for no.

Furihata started to tell everything after he heard about how much his teammate knew “The females in our family were adored and courted by hundreds of men in the last century to have a lifelong luck and success. That’s why even now we try to attract as small attention as possible, so until a Kinoyuu is not married she cannot make a debut in public. My older sister Chou never tells the media anything about her private life either, to keep his husband and our little sister Saya safe.”

Hearing this Kuroko could guess how delicate the situation is. He wasn’t wide away when he said Akashi comes to hunt... but wife-hunting? The silence was suffocating in that narrow corner so he said something different “Your sister must be caring person.” intending to sooth with his words.

“Yeah, she is.” he turned to Kuroko at first time during his tale and smiled “She gives her all for the family business but when she has time she sneaks home just to spoil Saya and me. Her works are amazing, but she never got carried away with all the fame.” he felt like crying waterfalls “But grandma’s still not satisfied with this. She always persuades the whole family to step on the path of this profession, even me. I’m the first male who needed to learn all this.” he was whining like a schoolgirl he knew.

“That’s the reason you got that tattoo as well.” drew the conclusion Kuroko, on which he received a nod.

“Well, look at the bright side. If I’m lucky, Akashi’ll feel disgusted and goes home without issue. If I’m not so lucky he will stab me with something sharp and I can be saved by the ambulance. Worst case scenario he’ll wait until I bleed to death.” laughed forcefully.

“What if he decided to court you, despite you being male?” asked the blunette half seriously. Looking at Kouki he found out it wasn’t a good idea to ask. The young boys face was in absolute horror and he was seconds for losing his consciousness “It was a joke Furihata-kun. Please don’t faint on me.” he grabbed the teens opposite shoulder to keep him straight. He let out his breath slowly “I’ve promised that I’ll protect your secret. If Akashi is focused on the females in our school you’ll be safe.”

“Kuroko!” a pair of teary eyes looked at him with full of hope “Thank you!”

“You’re more than welcome Furihata-kun!” but they should see if they can survive the first battle.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this is rather short chapter compared to the others which are almost twice as long. I've checked and it looks like I have 3 more chapters written, but I think I still need to correct it here and there. It is funny that I actually have issues with breaking down the story into chapters too… -.-“  
> Anyway thank you for bearing with me.


	4. Chapter 3: First day of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business is business for Akashi, but for Furi this deal is just a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the heartwarming comments! I’m soo happy that some of you really follow this story with all its flaws. (Insert cute emoicons here.)  
> Unfortunately I’m still unable to update faster due to my packed life and lazyness. Again sorry for my awful grammat.  
> Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't have the money to buy Kuroko no basuke, so the owneship stays in Japan.

 

**_ Chapter 3: First day of Hell _ **

 

 

 

The morning passed painfully normal for the students of Seirin. On the late spring sky the clouds yielded peacefully as the light wind guided them to the west. The green trees swayed to the happy melody of robins and skylarks, not caring about the hoarse bark of the irritated dogs on the streets.

After the last lesson the club activity started Furihata began to hope that the devil will spare him for one more day. This dream was perished during their practice as a mop a bright red hair appeared at the entrance. He wasn’t the first who saw it though.

“Eh? Am I see it right?!” exclaimed Izuki making the team looking where he pointed.

“Akashi.” Kagami’s voice growled low like a tiger.

“Hello Akashi-kun.” greeted Kuroko, as he was expecting his ex-captain.

The captain of Rakuzan looked around coldly at the astonished faces but then focused on this old teammate “Good afternoon Tetsuya. I look forward for your assistance in the matter we discussed yesterday.” stepping closed to the smaller boy the atmosphere in the hall got thicker “I demand a result as soon as possible.”

Kuroko glanced to Furihata, who was hugged by the tremulous Kawahara and Fukuda from each side. Luckily, for Akashi the trio was just a bunch of pathetic benchwarmer, thus they’ll never catch the redhead’s attention. Hopefully… “I understand.” answered. He apologized to his coach and captain, grabbed his jersey and left with the GOM member.

“Does anybody knows why Akashi’s here?” asked Aida confused.

“Have no idea.” frowned Kagami. He had a bad feeling about it. He pulled his own jersey up “I’ll go after them.” but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a dark aura which froze his blood.

“Ka.ga.mi! I don’t remember to allowing you to leave!” warned him Hyuuga. From his demon-like form didn’t look pleased with the second year’s intentions.

He shuddered and carefully turned around “But captain… I want to make sure that nothing happens while Akashi’s roaming in our school… please…” tried to sound polite.

“He may be right you know.” noted Izuki “If Kagami turns right he will catch up right away with them.”

The captain tried not to flinch to the lame pun “Kuroko can take care of himself.” he pushed the crimson haired boy back to the court.

In the meanwhile Kouki’s heartbeat fastened in fear. “ _I hope Kuroko’ll be not harmed! What will happen if he finds out? How can I escape?_ ”

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

“Testuya.” said the Rakuzan captain in a serious tone as they walked in the direction of the main building of Seirin.

“Yes Akashi-kun?” looked at the frowning GOM. Hearing his given name he knew the teen was still considering this situation as business, letting his other self roam freely.

“Who send you that picture?” asked again the same question.

“Sorry, but I mustn’t tell Akashi-kun. I made a promise which I’m not going to beak.” denied the answer.

“I see, so you’re going to be stubborn about this. I am going to find out anyway.” he said while his voice became icy and Kuroko needed to gather all his might not to shiver.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

He was annoyed, to say at least. He wasn’t bothered that his father commanded him to act immediately but Testuya is making his work complicated. Out of respect for their past and Seirins victory on the Winter Cup he was willing to let the shadow player get away with this distasteful manner, otherwise he was sure he could find the perfect method to make that usually polite mouth spit out the requested information. He needed result as soon as possible and would use all his resources in order to succeed. He dismissed the small chuckle from his other self, whispering him about laughable duties.

Yesterday, when he received the message from his old teammate he recognized the tattoo in a second. The dark lines of the moth and the ancient kanji of Kinoyuu’s could be read easily. After his call, he went to his father’s room.

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

 

Knocking at the door he received an approving answer and stepped in. His father was always busy with the company and was hardly concerned what the younger Akashi was doing. The man with carmine red hair sat at his desk, reading the draft of his next contract, not glancing up until he heard his sons voice “Father.”

“Seijuurou. What brings you here?” showing mild interest, as it was rare that his son approached him. He raised his head, showing his strong features, small mouth, trenchant lines and sharp magenta eyes which were now directed at the young boy before him.

The shogi prodigy walked closer to the desk and held out his hand with his phone “It seems I have found a clue to the Kinoyuu’s.”

The older Akashi eyes widened and stood up with haste grabbing the mobile from the teen “This can’t be true!” said unbelieving. He looked so amazed at the picture that surprised even Seijuurou “How old is she?”

“I don’t know yet. But she is around my age, and she is most probably unmarried. Considering Chou Kinoyuu’s living in Tokyo I reckon she’s her sister.” added.

Silence fell in the room for a minute, and then a soft chuckle could be heard, which became louder with every second until it bloomed into dark laughter. Seijuurou raised one of his brow, he never seen his father this “This is just perfect, you must get her! I’ll contact my father, he’ll assist in this matter.” said finally when he stilled “We need to bound that family to us again. That disobedient family needs to be remembered who their master is! After all, the silk can never win against the blade. Understood Seijuurou?”

He expected that he would be ordered to marry that unidentified person. The current girl who supposed to be his future wife was too troublesome for his likes, so the change would be refreshing. “Yes father.”

 

**_*End flashback*_ **

 

He wanted result, and he wanted it now. Reaching the student council office of Seirin he entered after a brief knocking “Good afternoon. I’m the student council president of Rakuzan High school in Kyoto, Akashi Seijuurou. In order to build a positive relationship between our schools I want to discuss some details with the president.”

The members of the council were speechless about the sudden approach of the red haired genius. The first who had spoken was a black haired boy with glasses, he seemed quite defiant despite his simple face “President Honda is currently at his club activities, but nevertheless please don’t hesitate to direct your request to me. My name’s Suzuki, the secretary of the student body.”

Akashi looked at the boy who in his eyes was nothing, but a faceless pleasant “I demand the list of students with photos.” he was pleased as he saw that the confidence of the Seirin boy vanished in the moment he focused on him.

“A-As you wish.” said without a second protect.

He would take time to flip over the data, but now he would need to get in contact with the students, although he didn’t appreciate it. 

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Kuroko noted that Akashi’s strategy was simpler than he thought. After exiting the council room and handing over the gathered papers to his chauffeur, he instructed his three bodyguards to address the students in Seirin one by one and to ask politely if they saw the tattoo which they showed on the phones. However just a half hour was enough and the red head had enough. The high schooler were getting frozen, panicked or just run away seeing the black suits and couldn’t give a proper answer “This is getting unpleasant.” groaned, then raised his voice “We’re leaving now.” then turned to Kuroko “I am coming back tomorrow, so please be prepared.”

“I understand Akashi-kun.” said with a hint of amused, which just the best could hear out. Of course, the Rakuzan captain was one of them.

“Don’t get cocky Testuya, this is far from the end.” giving a last glare to the blue haired ex-teammate, he left Seirin in the orange and red lights of the setting Sun.

Just as the car vanished from Kuroko’s sight, he saw the basketball team leaving the gym “So? What did he want?” asked Kagami jogging up to the smaller teen.

“Apparently he’s searching for something.” answered to his light.

“Here?” wondered Koganei arriving just in time to hear it “What is he searching for in Seirin?” there was confusion around the group and by the wild guesses one couldn’t bear it anymore.

“He’s seeking… for my tattoo…” muttered one little voice.

“Furi?” Fukuda looked at him surprised, who caught the brunette’s words first “Your tattoo!?”

 “But why?” turning to his classmate the ace asked.

Questioning eyes looked at him curiously “I-I don’t… it’s…” he’s not supposed to tell anybody about this! Why have the deities left him?

“I think Aakshi-kun is mixing Furihata-kuns tattoo with some family crest.” came Kuroko to his rescue.

“I don’t want to know how he found out about it, but wouldn’t it be faster to clear the misunderstanding?” demanded Riko “Show him the tattoo so we can get rid of him.”

“I think Akashi-kun will be not pleased to learn to know that Furihata-kuns tattoo is not the one he is looking for. Moreover he’s expecting that he would find it on a female student. He might… on the other hand maybe not. Akashi-kun would not harm him… maybe.” the phantom player was playing a bit. He knew Akashi wouldn’t hurt the second year point guard if the tattoo was wrong or fake, but the issue was, it was not. He knew his tactic succeed as the whole team paled. Unfortunately by hearing this, Kouki had frozen to stone too.

“Okay guys! Keep your mouth zipped!” said their coach after she shook herself “Akashi will eventually give up, right?” facing Kuroko with hopeful eyes.

“It’ll take time, but yes, I think so.” answered.

Kawahara patted his friend’s back “Don’t worry Furi, we protect you!” but that didn’t helped much, he was still stoned.

“Kagami, pick up Furihata, and bring him home!” ordered Hyuuga.

The power forward protested but he got a death glare from his captain and scornful look from his shadow. He let out a sigh and picked up the point guard, while Fukuda showed the way.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The sun has already set for the day, painting the city into ash like gray. The first lights are already turned on, dimming the disturbing color both for the pedestrian and drivers for better visibility. One of those building which faded into the mass of constructions only the greasy screen of the television lighted the dark flat.

“… the father was arrested after the police found him next to his wife and son. Both victims had been hideously mutilated while the suspected father held the saw next to their bodies. He was convinced about his innocence in his disturbed state but the authorities said that all the evidence is pointing on him. In the last two months this is the forth family murder where the suspects were found in this state, declaring their not guilty in their act. ” after a short pause the moderator changed topic “Takahara enterprise announced they are…”

The TV was switched off, leaving the room is almost total darkness. On the ragged couch sat a shadow silently. From the lines of the person it was clear that he was well build, refined in many years of fights and trainings. One of his hands still held the remote, while his other hand rested lazily on the back on the furniture. His legs occupied most of the table before him, almost tossing the plastic box with some food onto the ground. Hair dark like the night itself tried to cover his gleaming emerald eyes, but nothing could hide his toothed grin “So beautiful news…” chuckled in his husky tone.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited to write this fiction just as the stickers I still need to go back to earlier chapters to make changes to make the plot holes smaller and the character more manageable. Come to think of if, with the new development of the manga (not that it wasn’t somewhat predictable) I’m really challenged by Akashi's personality now.
> 
> On my phone I usually write the main body of the storyline, while on the computer I correct, sometime rewrite so the pieces can be sewed together smoothly. Or that’s what I usually think. 
> 
> Keep yoursleves save until next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new wave of invasion begins as Akashi continues with the searching for the tattoo of Kuniya's.  
> Will Seirin be able to take up the fight or will fail miserably?
> 
> Ripped blouses and lazy GOM members are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am really, really sorry for the late update! Please imagine I've sent you all one Sakurai each to apologies to you!  
> Thank you for all your support and keeping up with my lack of response and post.
> 
> I'm still not sure where this is going, and how do I stuff all the things I have planned into the story line. This doubt included the main storyline, the dark, now just in background operating "bad boys" and all my lovely pairings too. I've already rewritten some chapters which are not posted yet several times and still fear that I have to change something in these ones to erase the plotholes if I've left out a big one.  
> I'm still confident that I will finish this one no matter what but it will take more time that I have expected first.
> 
> Despite every mistakes thank you for reading S&B.

**_ Chapter 4: Hide and Seek _ **

 

 

To Kouki’s misfortune on the second day of Akashi’s tattoo-hunt, everything worsened. To make the search more efficient the captain of Rakuzan called for his servants’ to charm the females of Seirin. Although the three members of the Generation of Miracles complained that they had to skip his last class and their basketball practice, they obediently arrived in time to school. It was handy for Akashi that Kise, Midorima and Aomine were in Tokyo, so he didn’t need to mobilize his teammates from Rakuzan.

It was undeniable that Kise was the most useful as he smiled of his increasing mob of fans. Midorima’s got the attention of some tsundere freak fangirls while Aomine was just lazing beside them, expect when he tried his luck by some of them, who had big boobs, but haven’t got any.

So the essence of the strategy became: the chosen GOM member will go on a date with the girl who will direct him (or rather his ex-captain) to her friend/classmate who owns the tattoo.

Of course, this caused a massive obstacle in the afternoon and especially on next day in the women changing rooms. The girls almost ripped each other’s cloths to have a look on the others back, and not even the teachers could stop the fights.

Furihata wanted to cry. Because of one small tattoo, the whole school was filled with bloodthirsty females, eyeing each other in order to catch the one who will bring them their price. Passing a group of girls who were about to tear the blouse from a squealing first year, he pulled his gakuran tighter to himself. He was never more grateful that he was born as a guy.

Leaving from school after the library club on the third day of hell, he saw a swarm of fangirls at the school entrance. Most of them were crying to a very awkward blonde that they couldn't find the target. A little behind from Kise stood a very displeased Akashi Seijuurou with a death-panned Kuroko. He took a deep breath and ducking his head he tried to flee as invisible as possible. He didn’t know why but the itch on his neck started to get painful, as he passed the danger zone.

“Wait Furihata-kun!” He heard his teammate’s voice while he passed the gates. He turned to the blue haired boy who was jogging to his side. “Akashi-kun let me leave for today as it seems the operation with the GOM was unsuccessful.”

“Haha! I understand.” He felt cold shiver run over his spine. Looking over Kuroko shoulder by instinct, he saw the dark aura which was emitted from a very, very frustrated Emperor.

“Let’s go.” Whispered the shadow player, while pulling his frozen friend from the wreathing darkness.

They walked a good 10 minutes before either of them said a thing. “Kagami-kun is waiting for us in Maji Burger. We should join him.”

“Alright.” agreed though his was barely aware what Kuroko told him “How long will Akashi be here?” he whined.

The shadow sighed “I don't know. He's very determined to find the 'girl' with the tattoo.”

“B-but why!?” He knew he is behaving like an immature baby. “If my grandma finds this out I'll so death!”

“Calm down Furihata-kun. He'll eventually understand that there’s no girl in our school with this tattoo. He might however come back to me in order to find out from whom I've received the photo. At that time it would be better that you stay a bit away from me.” He saw that the coward boy got upset. The sun was still up, but its ray had started to paint the clouds into warmer colors. “Don't worry Furihata-kun, your secret is safe by us.”

He looked up surprised “‘Us’?” why the sudden plural.

“Yes. Don't forget that all the members of the team know about your tattoo.” he pointed out.

He gaped in realization “I totally forgot it!”

“You can be surprisingly forgetful sometime Furihata-kun.” Kuroko smiled gently.

“Hahaha! I guess so. Chou sometimes scolds me because of this.” Kouki scratched his head nervously.

They already arrived to Maji Burger and without another comment Kuroko stepped in. After a quick search he found whom he was looking for, glancing back to make sure Furihata followed him.

By a bigger table Kuroko spotted all the second years “Hey Kuroko, Furi!” waved to them the three.

“Wha~!?” awed the point guard. Kawahara and Fukuda were there too.

The other four smiled knowingly “We concluded that we’ll need a plan B if Akashi-kun decides to check the boys for some reason.” explained the sixth member of the ex-Teiko starters.

“We started to make plans yesterday and Fukuda just had the idea.” Kawahara continued enthusiastic.

“But first grab some food and sit down!” commented Kagami.

After bringing his plate to his waiting teammates Kouki was squeezed between his two black haired friends, while Kuroko took Kagami’s side “Ummm… so you made plans to fight back Akashi?”

“That’s damn right. That freak will change his target soon.” said the power forward between two bites.

“Do you think that there’s a chance he’ll start to look for the tattoo on us?” an unsettling feeling started to boil in Kouki’s stomach so he put down his half finished burger.

“Akashi-kun's observant enough to guess after a few days that there isn't any girl who has the tattoo. A boy is the second option.” the other nodded in agreement.

“I was wondering though.” Kawahara spoke up “The tattoo on you is troublesome, but your family heirdom usually isn’t inherited buy the males of your family. Why would Akashi still insist to have you?”

“Only those among the Kinoyuus have the tattoo, who are pursue the craft. If not me, Saya, my little sister would be in danger…” explained the point guard.

“However I don’t think Akashi-kun would go to your sister.” the teen shook his electric blue hair as he voiced his opinion “Today he mentioned something about the age difference.”

“B-But he’s searching for a bride. He wouldn’t… he isn’t…” tried to find the right expression.

“Gay?” finished Kuroko “No, but he was never bother about gender either.”

“Don’t worry too much Furi! We’ve found the perfect solution!” Kawahara gestured to Fukuda.

The boy on the brunettes other side fumbled something in his bag, and after finding it he showed it on the table “From the picture we made this.”

Furi leaned over to have a better look. The things were flat and black and their covering plastics shined in the light of the restaurant. He separated one from the others and identifying it his eyes went wide. “This is...!”

“Your tattoo!” Fukuda said proudly “I've asked my brother who works in a sticker shop if he could do this. He re-drew your tattoo on paper and he was done in a half an hour.”

He barely could find his voice “Amazing... But what do you want to do with this?”

Fukuda tuck up his right sleeve “Look! I'm part of your ‘clan’ too.” grinned stupidly.

“Cool! Me too, me too!” Joked Kawahara as he showed his 'tattoo' on his side.

“We play in this game too.” said Kagami, while he pointed his finger on his shoulder blade “I’ve put it at same place where yours is.”

Furi almost died in happiness at this point “Guys…” his eyes filled with tears of joy “Thank you!” how could he pay back his friends kindness that they stand up on the line, willing to face Akashi’s wrath.

“You big baby, don’t dare to cry on us.” treated Kagami teasingly.

“We're here to stand by your side Furihata-kun.” Kuroko smiled gently as the other smirked reassuringly.

Kawahara put his arm around his shoulder “Let's continue to eat! I can see Kagami’s about to starve.”

“Shut up, idiot! I'm still growing.” hissed the power forward in annoyance, while the rest of the team laughed.

Nobody saw the shadow across the road, staring coldly with his heterochromic eyes at the group of teens, analyzing them, reading their gestures and starting to think about his next move.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Their basketball practice was like torture today too, but for the brunette point guard was a good way to forget his anxious. He rubbed his neck once or twice but nothing unbearable. The chat with this friend felt good the day before yesterday and thanks to that he could sleep peacefully the last two nights. Yesterday and today the GOMs came again, completed now with Murasakibara – who wasn’t a big help for Akashi either – and tried to find the mysterious girl with the tattoo without success. However his fears came back by the second part of the training as Akashi appeared. He stood silently next to the door, observing the team’s movement.

Kagami put his hand on Kouki’s shoulder. “Don't worry. He might just take a break from his searching.”

“Haha... Yeah.” he agreed lamely.

Aida was not pleased either that a captain from different school is spying on their practice. They have been working on a new tactic against Touo which they could surely use on Rakuzan on the next season too. It was still in progress so letting Akashi know about it would be a major loss. She called Hyuuga and Izuki to herself “We’ll have a simple practice match today. You should choose the members of your team. Do it wisely.” Aida glanced to the standing ruby heads direction.

Nodding in union the captain raised his voice to instruct the rest of the team.

Furi was well aware why he wasn't put together with his usual mates in today’s match. The coach wouldn’t want to give away their developing technique just now. However that didn't mean he had it easier by standing against Kagami. Nevertheless he could score a few points too and with that his could relax a bit.

The silent presence of Akashi was almost forgotten and the team went in delighted mood into the locker room. The real problem started when Akashi followed them. Like feeling the point guards nervousness Fukuda hauled his arm around Furi and gave him a confident wink.

Smiling back, his tension in his shoulders loosened and was overwhelmed again with silly sentimental feelings.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Kuroko was amused that even the mighty Akashi can be this surprised. Kagami also noticed as he glanced from behind his back at the open mouth of the Rakuzan captain.

“What's the meaning of this?” Demanded the visibly furious GOM member, as he caught a glimpse from the fake tattoos on all the first and second years. They were all neatly placed on different body parts but mostly on the shoulder blades and they looked annoyingly real.

“Didn't you know Akashi-kun?” Kuroko looked up with false surprise, like this should be the most natural thing in the world “Many males in Seirin have decided to put the copy of the famous tattoo on them, as protest against Kise-kun’s popularity.”

For a second it seemed the doors of Hell will open as Akashi uncontrolled anger shadowed the entire room, but in the next moment it stilled and the redhead smiled at his old teammate. “Is that so? How immature from them.”

“Maybe so, but I think the hatred for Kise-kun is going deep by our schoolmates.” commented the cyan haired boy without much emotion. Well, Kawahara and Fukuda made a really good job to pepper it up. They started to spread the stickers at first in their own class then the demand grew fast between the first and by some third years too.

After another few seconds of fretful silence, Akashi turned back to the changing room entrance. “Well, in this case I'm going to find another way to reach my goal” he took a death promising glance at the second-year-trio, and then he left.

All the first and second years, except Kuroko, sighed in relief. Of course Hyuuga asked irritated what was that all about, and with embarrassment Furi was bound to explain the situation. The captain was not pleased at all, but he let it slide especially when Izuki and Koganei wanted a sticker too.

Kagami had to admit Kuroko strategy was flawless. The males in Seirin were eager to use the fake tattoo when Fukuda and Kawahara introduced it. It spread like a bonfire in the whole school, for the red psychopath’s displeasure. Glancing at his shadows back – who wore a sticker too – his heart started to pump faster. On that porcelain white skin the black stamp was unavoidable, and Kagami couldn't help himself but find it really appealing. It almost screamed for him to be touched, but he forced his slightly trembling hands to stop. He gulped to keep his heart in its place, and tore his eyes from the tempting view, hiding his burning face with his locker door.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

In the silent of the locker room Kuroko was about to finish changing back to his summer uniform. Kagami has hurried away and told him that he has to go somewhere but they can meet later at Maji burger. He smiled at the power forward shyness. He already knew that their feelings went deeper than friendship, but he’d hoped that his light will be daring enough to make the first move and confess. He was putting his sweaty jersey into his bag when he heard small click from behind. From the presence itself he knew who stood next to the door, and turned around to greet him politely “Good afternoon Akashi-kun.”

“Testuya. You're still headstrong about not giving away the name of the owner of the tattoo.” the captain stated it more than questioned.

“My apologies but yes.” He zipped his bag with a smooth move.

“You know if I've would be reckless enough, I could get you speaking.” said with cold amusement in his tone, while just his lines of his body and the heterochromic eyes could be seen in the shadow he was standing.

Kuroko put his bag on his shoulder “I know Akashi-kun wouldn't hurt me. Your other personality wouldn’t allow it. ” he told that but from the atmosphere the blue haired boy could tell the redhead had something in his sleeves.

Akashi stepped forward so the dim lights of the sunset could show his sinister smile “Not you indeed, but for example the trembling teammates of yours, seems to be a good targets. While they’re not on the list of the accepted friends by my other half, they can be considered purely as tools for my business with you.”

Kuroko clenched his fists. He knew that in this game he wouldn’t be able to stop his ex-captain if he decided to go with full force against Seirin.

“Testuya,” a chuckle left the emperors mouth while he moved with elegant laziness before the blue haired teen, picking up the wristband which has fallen on the floor next to his old teammate “I'm not asking you to kill anybody. I would be satisfied if you provide me a clue where I can start. I'm quite generous you see.” Brushing his hand over the texture of the band, he glanced at it with even bigger smirk “I wouldn't have thought you would wear such a cheap wristband.”

Kuroko didn’t understand the sudden change of topic, but he clearly saw that the GoM captain pupils narrowed dangerously. He should know that this wouldn’t lose his temper “Please don't insult my teammates gift Akashi-kun.” And at the moment the bluenette didn't why but from the predatory smile from the other teen knew he made a mistake. But how?

“Thank you Testuya. This is all the clue I needed.” and he handed the cloth back to its owner. “See you soon Testuya.” Without waiting for response he left the changing room.

The Seirin phantom player grabbed his wristband and examined it like never before. The black fury band had nothing special on it. However his eyes caught the small pattern which was sewed into the middle. The fine white line was a bit uneven, and Kuroko realized that it was handmade. Concentrating on the material he brushed it with his thumb. A terrible feeling washed over him as he confirmed that indeed, it was made from silk.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any/all the grammar and language mistakes!  
> No beta, no perfection.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Tactics


	6. Chapter 5: Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter is about to get to know the Furihatas (Kuniyas) and the Akashis.
> 
> Both of them make preparations for their next step to win or loose on this cat an mouse game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to go a bit further on the past weeks, finishing one chapter and writing the half of the next one so I dare to upload this one now.
> 
> This might be really, really slow paced and boring for the most of you. I'm so sorry for this!
> 
> I'm really tired so todays comment is get is short ^.^

**_ Chapter 5: Tactics _ **

 

“It’s finally weekend!” Furi was grateful for any god who allowed him to survive, while he knew the biggest part has to thank his friends. And to all the boys in Seirin who stuck the fake tattoo to their back. He scratched his neck in irritation as he entered his home, before he exclaimed a cheerful greeting. However taking the next step, his instincts cried alarm sadly his body had already moved as something twined around his ankle in that second. He knew it was too late to escape, the string already pulled his leg upside and the only thing he could do is to go with the flow and make a handstand to avoid that his face getting smashed to the floor _“This is clearly not my week.”_ sighed in defeat.

His mother, Aika found him like this, legs in the air, hands on the ground “Welcome home. Your reaction is still to slow Kouki.” chuckled his mother as she released his son from her bundle of silk.

The teen made somersault as his legs were freed, and stood up a bit wobbly “We’re working with grandma on my sense of silk once a week, along with collection of herbs, thread extraction, dyeing, spinning and weaving.” he sighed “Mom… why do I have to do all of these? I really have no talent.”

Aika gave his son an understanding smile “We’re doing this for you own good Kouki. When we see you’re ready we will tell everything. You’re really close to that point, so can we ask you to hold on a bit more?”

He smiled back to his mother, seeing her worried face “Okay, I get it, I’ll be patient. But where’s grandma? Usually she’s the one who set up these traps for Saya.”

That obviously lifted her mood “Oh, Chou is home, they are chatting in the living room.”

“Big sister is home?” his eyes lit up, and with a wide grin he dashed into the living room “Sis!”

“Kouki!” the woman stood up to receive his brother enthusiastic hug. She measured her sibling once “Are eating properly? You haven’t grown a millimeter.” teased.

“Chou!” whined the boy. He knew he behaved childish but his sister always brought out his 6 years old himself. She inherited both their grandmother’s talent and look. Her vibrant mahogany eyes and soft, long chocolate hair harmonized perfectly to her small nose and perfect lips. Her body wasn’t as bony as the models she clothes. Furi guessed that because of the work out she’s doing, she had neat muscles. He wouldn’t mind to have similar girlfriend in the future.

“Haha! Don’t worry, many girls are still smaller than you!” messed up the brunettes hair, but stopped when he saw him flinch. She knew that there’s something is nagging his brother, but kept her mouth shut. She decided that she’s going to ask Kouki in his room when the house will be set to sleep.

Furi glanced at his grandmother, who wore an amused smile “I’m home.” gave the old lady a gentle greeting.

“I can see Kouki. Welcome back.” was her only reply, before her daughter announced that the dinner is ready.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

With Chou at home Furihata could easily forget the problems which harry him at school. He was just finished changing into his pajama when he heard a small knock “Yes?”

“It’s me, Chou.” came the answer from the other side of the door.

“Come in!” said the teen happily, while bouncing to his bed.

His sister has already been in her nightgown as well, keeping her long chocolate brown hair down. She sat next to his brother and stared closely at him. She kept silent until his brother nervously called her name “Soo… I don’t want to beat around the bush. Do you have some problems at school?”

The teen shuddered at the question. He guessed that his sister noticed something when he arrived home, and he was sure when she observed him just now. His dilemma to tell her was short-lived because he felt that lying to Chou would be pointless as she knew him better than any other member of his family. He took a deep breath and started “I’m hunted in the school because of my tattoo.” confessed.

That got her sister speechless for a minute “Okay… and why exactly?” she had the same tattoo in high school but nobody was interested in that.

“My friend was curious about the meaning of the tattoo and he gave out a photo from my back to a person who is somehow obsessed with old Japanese legends. Now he’s after me, or more like after a girl who is wearing the seal of the Kinoyuus.” explained.

Her sister facepalmed “Oh Gods! You’ve found some of those weirdo’s? What is his name?”

He trembled in fear again, like he was about to summon a demon, saying the name of it “Akashi Seijuurou.” Furi saw as her sister’s blood run cold. Her movement became mechanic as she turned her while face to him.

Chou knew his brother is not joking as the teen knew nothing about their family background until now. She hated that she’ll be the one who will start to open the gates of the true world of their silk “First of all, don’t tell anybody else this until I say so, got it?” receiving a big nod she continued “Well, from all these freaking families you meet the most dangerous one.”

“Tell me about it.” mumbled the boy.

“You don’t understand Kouki.” her face turned serious “Whatever dire encounter you had with that man, it’s nothing if he finds out who you’re. Do you remember about the stories which grandma told us about a family who betrayed the way of light and with it us, in order to gain ascendancy and power over the society?” seeing his brother’s wide eyes she finished “The Akashi’s were the ones who did it.”

Furi was about to hyperventilate when her sister grabbed his hands “What… why…?” he couldn’t muster a sentence. In the stories of his grandma those family was always the darkest from all “Weren’t th-those just fairy tales?” he can’t believe this is real.

“Grandma’s stories are a bit exaggerated but the base of those tales are true and in this case their intentions are clear.” the woman’s eyes darkened “They want to ballast their position in the business world with marrying a Kinoyuu. –  _And apparently not just there but I can’t just tell that to Kouki yet._ ”

 “But I’m a guy! Isn’t it Saya who is in danger?” his younger sister is safer as she attempt to a different school and she has no tattoo. The only evidence that she’s a Kinoyuu is Furihata’s existence.

Chou was mute again. She swore to her mother not to tell a word about the importance of his brother until his training is finished. The head of the family advised her that it will take a few weeks more and they could finally speak freely about their heritage, but it’s hard when Kouki is waiting for answers right now “They’ll not care about this when that boy finds you.” she knew his sibling is about to die in fear as his face turned almost green “Get yourself together! Tell me how we are standing?” she gave a bright smile to his half-death brother “We can still rescue you!”

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

“Wow, you friends are really creative!” commented Chou as she held out a piece from the duplicated tattoo. She was honestly impressed about the loyalty of the boys in Seirin, thus she got fired up “And I’ve just the perfect complement to this fabulous plot! We need to prepare it tonight to get it ready for Monday though.”

“Sis?” asked Kouki a bit calmer as he saw that she was pleased with the situation.

“I’ve used it once before my debut to avoid some creepy fan but this will be very useful for you!” she picked out one book from the boys self “I see you’ve read this book, you should know about it too!” opening it she pointed on one ointment.

He read the title of the page “Tint vanish? Can we use this?” he thought this is just for silk.

“But of course! It makes your tattoo disappear from the sign of humans…” she averted her eyes “… expect from an Emperors eyes.”

Hearing this Furi sweatdropped “Then what’s the use when I can’t defend myself against Akashi?”

“If you manage to show your back to a servant of that bastard, he’ll accept that you’re not the one who he’s searching for, without looking at your back himself.” smiled confidently.

“And how do I do it?” asked desperately.

“This will be your challenge Kouki.” she could just chuckle as her brother facepalmed himself. 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

There was that typical scent of the small room, where the Kinoyuu’s usually made their tinctures and Kouki loved it. He could die happy if he could be there and do tisanes and creams for rest of his life. The aroma of incense filling the room, cleaning the air from the stifling smog of the city, then when it has finished its job it sneaks away, letting the fragrances of the green leafs evolve. From all the tasks he needs to make during his sessions with his grandmother, this was his favorite.

He totally forgot his sister while he was making the ointment, until he heard his name “Kouki!”

“Ah, yes?” asked a bit dazed.

“What, are you in trance?” asked Chou back, for some unaccountable reason was panic in her tone.

“N-no, it’s just…” his face tinted pink “I really like to do this…” smiled faintly, turning his gaze back to the mortar.

Chou then realized why the head of the family kept her hopes up without even knowing the small secret which just she and his brother shared. The family’s not letting Kouki know his heritage, she’s not letting them know that his brother is growing in the last year either. She stayed at ease as she asked her question “You still see them?”

The short haired brunette looked up again “Yes.” he continued to bray “But I’m pretty much used to them so you don’t need to be concerned about me. I abide your advice that I don’t stare at them, so they cannot tell that I can see them.” he chuckled rather to himself than to Chou “There are some really cute ones so it’s hard not to reach out for them.”

She narrowed her eyes “You need to be careful Kouki! They look harmless but there are some nasty ones in small yokia’s despite their size.” warned the boy.

“I know, I know! I’m just brooding on this sometime.” he smiled at her sister “Haven’t you felt this way in the past?”

“Yes, but I’ve kept my fingers from things which I don’t understand.” lectured him.

“Aye Aye ma’am!” joked back, then raiser his hand, gesturing to the piece marble before him “I make this ready then we should go back before grandma sees that we abridge her stock.”

“Alright, I’m letting you work.” Chou sighed. His brother can be sometime such an airhead. She remembered when he came home on trembling legs around a year ago. He intruded into the boys room then as well and with long persuading Kouki spit out that he actually saw ‘things’ on the street. She’d asked what happened and he told her that it started after the Interhigh basketball tournament when the team was depressed and on that night he took a walk to get some are in the park. He dumped into somebody there which made his world spin around before he landed in his buttock. The man vanished in the next second before his brother could excuse himself. He told her that he felt really sick after that so he gone back home. The next day came, and he found himself seeing hazy shadows in the morning which have turned crystal clear in the evening when he met Chou at home.

 She felt perplexed hearing there’s something like this outside which can open channels in humans to the spirit world, but she couldn’t find any clue what it was during her first investigation. She kept a tab on this matter until today and found out that around two months ago that some meetings with violent yokai may cause fast developing of keen senses to spirits. She didn’t let his baby brother know that the reason he’s still alive is most probably thanks to their strong blood.

She turned his attention back to the matter at place. Kouki looked like he was about to finish the ointment, which can save his ass from the fangs of the Akashis.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Akashi steps echoed on the hallway like the clacking of the watch, slow, steady and stiff. Not compared to his mind which was rushed in excitement. He found it. He found HIM, the hiding member of the Kinoyuu’s. Akashi satisfaction was plastered on his face, making every servant on his way shudder in his residence. There could be no other but the Seirin’s point guard number 12, Furihata Kouki. He was quite sure before as well, when he saw the scene in the fast food restaurant, but today Kuroko provided him the missing piece of the puzzle. It was unusual that a male wore the legendary tattoo, but his grandfather mentioned something about bloodline when he was little, but he can make the research later on. Not that he had any feelings toward the plain boy, but he would be a perfect slave seeing how pathetic he was.

 _“This is not the right way to consider your possible future partner, you know.”_ an amused voice notified him.

 _“You’re letting me take this choice so I can consider I’m going to give a consign position in the family.”_ answered to himself.

 _“That boy can be really interesting if you weren’t so focused on the tattoo itself.”_ argued back.

It was really annoying when his older personality talked like he knew more than Akashi himself. After the Winter Cup they made an agreement about the times they can be on the actives side. In this matter they settled that the younger self can take control until they could find the silk user. This freedom however was highly controlled by that calm person inside him, for the sake of childish family plays as he explained. He shook the irritating feeling off and walked down on the corridor.

As he stepped inside his father’s study, he saw his grandfather was there as well. Good he needs to tell the news just once. He hated to repeat himself “Father, grandfather I found the person.”

Both of them knew who the young Akashi was referring to “What’s her name?”

“He’s male student as known as Furihata Kouki, he’s a second year in Seirin private high school. I want to make a full family investigation first.” he wants to be absolutely sure that he found the right one.

“A boy? He’s not usable in this case.” disappointment reflected in this father’s voice.

“This isn’t entire true Masaomi, if he has the tattoo on his skin. If he has it, then he can even exceed her sister. Kyehehe!” the oldest from the three laughed aloud “Moreover with him we can bind the Kinoyuus to us again! Magnificent!” although his hair was paled into grey, his carmine eyes were still as fierce as the rest of the family.

Akashi Isamu was one head shorter than his grandson, so he needed to look up addressed the boy. He twirled his long and slim moustache “Make sure you break him properly. More disobedience is unacceptable.” but his bad habit never died “Hahaha!” his annoying laugher.

The middle aged man spoke again “You have all the assets in your hand already. We will wait for result on next week Seijuurou.”

“I understand. I will give you a feedback as soon as I can confirm he’s the member of the family.” they nodded in agreement “If you allow me I will go to my room.”

“Do as you please. Tomorrow morning I’ll give you the material which describes the ability of the male Kinoyuu members. Good night!” his grandfather dismissed him.

“Good night father,” he bowed politely to the older man “grandfather.” and left the room quietly, while hearing a maniac guffaw.

 ~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Akashi finished his preparation for the night he sat down to his table and opened the registration book of Seirin. He found the record from Furihata Kouki fast and read it over again. Nothing in the lines would point to that the basketball players had some talent. His marks were a bit above average, he experienced that he had nothing special abilities in basketball either. He lifted up the photo of the boy for a better look. He had a nervous, almost forced smile on the picture with big eyes, small pupils, with his always messy hair. Nothing impressive really. Nevertheless he was absolutely sure that Furihata Kouki was the little brother of the famous Kinoyuu Chou. At the café on last week the point guard showed a big relief about something which Akashi found out just next day. Although those fake tattoos made him waver for a minute but the wristband of Testuya confirmed his suspicion. He felt fine electricity run through his bones when he touched the black piece of cloth. The powerful good luck charm was still alive in that white material despite it was most probably used and washed several times since its first use. He could barely believe that the clumsy brunette would be able to create such a masterpiece.

The only thing that might be a bit of interesting the teen’s unique scent he had on the Winter Cup. Akashi always had an extraordinary smelling which was useful when he was executing his duties but sometimes a bother in normal life. In the final match the coach of Seirin made a bad joke by placing the brunette before him, with his entire quivering persona. The pitiful puppy was nothing to him, until he saw that scared eyes turned determined and stood up against him. He could overpower the boy with ease, but this attention was divided for a moment when his nose caught Furihata’s scent. It almost made his throat groan at that time and now too. In the heat of the game he could dismiss it, especially as it was the time when his other self finally had enough of his selfishness, but it was like that smell stuck in his nose right now. It was somewhat sweet like strawberry with vanilla but there was at alluring mixture of spices like pepper and oregano. There was more but he couldn’t put a finger on what exactly was it. Strong and gentle at the same time, and his nose couldn’t cope to identify the deluge of smells. The memory got him dizzy for a second and he needed to support his head with his other hand. How can be that he didn’t realize this earlier?

He gritted his teeth when he caught himself. A spell. Maybe to gain the attraction of ones who have refined senses like himself? He slammed the picture of the boy to the table and pierced it with the paper knife. Precisely by the throat. He stared icily on the photo, deciding to stop this play now. He will show the boy that he cannot mess with an Akashi.

On the other hand the resting Seijuurou chuckled in delight. He knew exactly why he reacted this way. Why both of them reacted like this, but he wasn’t in the mood to reveal this information to his “brother” yet.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~


	7. Chapter 6: Tattooed or not tattooed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can give you a long chapter today. I am successfully late with my update for either Furi's on my birthday. 
> 
> Kouki will get caught but discovered thanks to the hero of the day, a young officer.  
> On the next day he receives an offer he cannot refuse. The poor thing really....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I have chnage the family name of the ancient family, giving finally a deeper meaning than nothing:  
> Kinoyuu 絹優 (1st kanji: silk; 2nd kanji:gentle, superior)
> 
> I changed it in every older chapter too.

_** Chapter 6: Tattooed or not tattoo** **ed ** _

 

 

On next week to Seirin’s relief Akashi didn't come to seek the _girl_ with the tattoo of Kinoyuus. Furi cried in happiness but Kuroko was suspicious “I don't think that Akashi-kun gave up. He'd said that he'll try different way to find your tattoo.” he whispered into the point guards ear “He’s touched the silk on my wristband too.”

Kouki trembled on this, feeling that the show is not over yet. This was one of the reasons he used the  ointment to make the family emblem disappear. Of course it caused a huge surprise in the changing room on Monday afternoon. He showed his friends how it worked which got him several awed comments too.

Leaving the school in the late afternoon with Kawahara and Fukuda on Wednesday, he didn’t notice that they were followed by three people in different jersey. The Seirin second years talked and joked about school and basketball until they said good bye as they parted at the usual cross. The sun still warmed Furihata’s shoulder, when he was pulled forcefully from the orange raids into the shadows of a small alley. The power which tore him away from his usual path and slammed him to the wall made him close his eyes in pain.

“Furihata Kouki.” Ice-cold voice stated.

The point guard shuddered as he heard the familiar voice. Kuroko was right after all, and as he opened his eyes, he knew exactly who he's going to see. Akashi stood there with fondled arms, on his side’s Mibuchi and Nebuya.

“Answer me Furihata Kouki.” ordered.

“Y-yyyes?” his voice came out high pitched, like a small mouse.

“Why does Testuya treating you more special way than before?” but he already knew the reason, he couldn’t be mistaken.

Furi’s blood run cold. Akashi surely realized that he was the person with the tattoo, and if the Emperor can take a direct look, the ointment on his back would be useless. “I don't know.” Lied but he guessed there is no use.

“You’re still resisting. Eikichi. Show me his back.” Commanded.

Nebuya almost protested, but seeing Akashi’s expression, he couldn't say no.

“Sei-chan, violence is not proper way of communication.” suggested Reo but in the next second he bit his lips as a deathly glare was directed to.

Kouki tried to push himself to the wall, but was easily pulled back and turned over. As he felt that his shirt was grabbed, he closed his eyes in defeat. It didn’t hurt physically but he couldn’t stop his tears because of the shame and the fact that all his friends’ and sister’s effort is now turning into dust.

He felt his shirt is lifted, when suddenly he heard a loud, unfamiliar voice. “Hey, there boys!”

The motion stopped from Nebuya and forced his head to the right where he saw his hero. It was a young police officer who found them in this ominous situation and stepped in “What do you think you're doing here?”

Akashi didn't say a word but looked at the intruder with death in his eyes. His demon like irises narrowed while the aura of darkness was directed to the now frightened officer.

“Shinobu-kun, what are you doing here?” Asked a deep voice from the back. Coming closer, the high school boys could see an older man around in his middle 40th in uniform. His build was smaller than Rakuzans center but is body was well toned nonetheless, the blue cloth hiding flexible muscles and deep gray eyes told them about wisdom. As he stepped closed to the youth Furi noticed that his dark blue hair almost melted into his hat, making his face grumpier.

“Ah Gorou-san, I...” sighed the younger officer in relief “These boys looked suspicious so I came to here to check what's going on.”

“I see...” Glancing at the young men he asked. “Why are you hiding in this dark alley, brats?”

“We just conversed with each other officer-san.” answered Akashi calmly while giving a 'back-off' glare at the men.

The policeman seemed unfazed in that gaze however “You shouldn’t hide in such places. Who knows what kind of shady criminals can find you here.” he took out his notice book “Can you please give me your name?”

The only Seirin student stuttered “Furihata Kouki.”

The Rakuzan captain turned fully to the man “Akashi Seijuurou.”

For a moment, almost unnoticed, the officer narrowed his eyes then let the other boys tell their own names. Furi swallowed because, he caught the change of the expression of the man. The pit of his eyes gone darker in every second and the Seirin point guard didn’t knew if it was due to the sinking Sun or because of some dark revelations.

The policeman closed his notice book in one dynamic swing “Okay. I think I’ll have to teach a lesson to you. Furihata-kun.”

The named boy almost fell on his face, while the others exclaimed “Eh?” “What?”

“But Gorou-san!” protested the young officer.

The man ignored his partner like he didn’t hear it “You come with us to our station to explain yourself.” and with that, he grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him out from the alley, leaving a furious redhead with his confused companions behind.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Furi wanted to cry. Again. Why is he the one who is dragged into the station? He was the victim! Sitting on the hard chair in the room with no windows, his hand on his legs, the coward teen’s body was rigid like a board.

The young officer was confused as well “But Gorou-san! The boy was bullied by the other three!”

“Shinobu-kun. Have you listened to the names of the brats?” Seeing the question in his colleague’s eyes he looked at the brunette teen “You must be in deep shit if that three are after you Furihata-kun. Don't panic, I'll not drag you into a cell.”

The two youngest were speechless “Listen. I’ve heard that the Akashi’s are one of the most powerful family in Kyoto who are feared both in the business and yakuza word. Assuming the red haired brat is the heir, I concluded his friends are also from Kyoto. Shinobu, can you tell me who the head officer at Kyoto’s police is?”

“It is Nebuya Tadao.” Realization hit him like a meteor. “Oh dear gods!”

“Indeed. I can tell better, Mibuchi Yuudai is the chief prosecutor there. If we arrested those teenagers we would have said goodbye to our badges. The only way to solve the situation was to take the only person who hasn’t got this flashy background.” explained the rest of the story.

Hearing this, tears run down Kouki’s cheek. “Does that I’m not going to sleep in a cell?”

The officer smiled at him “For my best judgment there is no reason. But you still have to explain why those big shots wanted to strip you.”

“Yessir!” nodded enthusiastic.

The old man chuckled as he saw the tears of relief.  “Such a cute boy.”

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Gorou Masanori scratched his head in disbelief. Furihata-kun was really short in his explanation about the misunderstanding which resulted his molestation like situation “So they're fired up because of one silly tattoo?”

“Yes.” muttered reluctantly. Kouki despite being the victim he still felt somewhat guilty because he actually wore the desired tint on his back.

The man sighed “Well this sucks. Do you have that?”

As the narrow eyes pried on him, for a moment Furi almost said yes, feeling the need to be trustful. His lips however turned different as he remembered of the cream on his tattoo, and before he could have a second though he denied his mark.

The policeman expression told him that he wasn’t convinced; this was proven by his next words too “Can you show me your back?”

Furi obligated without any protest but paused just before he revealed his back. Not looking at the old man, his ears caught a small click. Looking back he saw that the policeman took a photo. “Wh-what?”

“This will be good evidence. I'll sure those boys will get this picture, so you'll be safe.” he saved the picture he took. He already knew who should see it first.

Furihata dressed himself back and bowed deeply “Thank you very much!”

“You're a polite kid.” he laughed good natured. “Shinobu will escort you home.” standing up, he guided the brunette to the entrance.

Saying his thanks and waving goodbye to Gorou, Kouki happily turned to the younger officer who was about to walk with him home. If he’d glanced back just once he would have see as a familiar red haired teen stepped out from the shadow of the police station building.

Akashi approached the policeman, leaving out the greeting and getting to the point with dangerous deep tone “This wasn’t what we’ve agreed. You supposed to guard us that nobody disturbs us.”

Gorou gritted his teeth in annoyance and fear when he turned and bowed like a damn servant before the young man “I apologies for the trouble Akashi-sama. I wouldn’t want my kohai to get involved in this affair.”

“I don’t care about your excuses. My orders were clear.” Seijuurou stressed the last sentence.

“May I’ve a proposal which can atone my mistake?” after a few grave seconds silence he continued “As I could see he isn't the one you're searching for Akashi-sama.” and he handed his phone over to the teen as a crutch for his statement.

The Rakuzan captain examined the photo. For a moment his stomach turned in weird sensation but the feeling was gulped down promptly. Disappointment? He convinced himself that it was just because needed to search further “Indeed.”

He felt Seijuurou smile in his back of his mind _“It certainly hurts when we’re not always right. But if you ask me I’m rather upset that he wasn’t the person for us.”_

Akashi didn’t have time for these sort of feelings, his family needed results. He dropped the phone back to the man’s hand after he sent the picture to his device “What was your impression?”

The officer looked where the two figures vanished “He certainly knows something but he wouldn't tell you unless you gain his trust.”

“I see. Then it's time to change tactics.” he smirked darkly, already forming a plan. The question was open if this would lead to Akashi’s or Furihata’s demise.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Next day the nightmare started anew for Kouki. Akashi stood at the gates when Kuroko and he finished his duties in the library committee. It wasn't less dreading that the redhead was alone this time. Correction, he was not alone but with a glaring Kagami on the other side of the entrance. The power forward snarled like tiger at the intruder, while Akashi with supercilious gesture pretended that the taller teen was nothing but a hissing kitty.

Kuroko heard in the library what his old captain did yesterday with his teammate so he wasn’t pleased to see him either “Ah, the abuser is here again.” said the phantom man flatly but his aura told stories of dark emotion.

“Abuser?” the Rakuzan point guard chuckled “Kuroko, please don’t exaggerate. I’ve to admit, I trespassed my boundaries yesterday a bit but Furihata-kun wasn’t harmed.”

“Akashi-kun, this is hardly an excuse.” glared at him.

Kouki tried to disappear behind Kuroko, holding the other boy’s shoulder like a lifeline. He was seriously scared from the GoM’s ex-captain now. He shuddered when heard steps nearing them.

“Furihata-kun.” was called by the velvety voice, but flinched nonetheless “May speak with you in private? I promise I’ll not do anything like that from yesterday.”

Kagami was about to protest but Kuroko spoke up faster “Can I ask what you want with my teammate?”

“I simply want to talk with him, about the misunderstandings in the last couple of weeks.” answered with a calm voice.

Kouki glanced over Kuroko’s shoulder, seeing a young man with small smile on his face, balanced air around him. He realized that this is the other Akashi which he saw on the Winter Cup finals.

That smile turned to fake as Kuroko held his hand to the side protectively, bringing the brunette back to the reality. The air was thick with tension as the two ex-Teiko students measured each other.

Kagami saw the bolts swirling around them and even he stepped back. Furi hair stood on his back too, feeling the need to do something before the two will draw blood. He was terrified but knew he was the only one who could still the storm which is slowly swallowing the whole school yard. He gathered all his courage he had and spoke up “Just talk?” asked back.

The spell broke with Akashi’s nod “Beside a cup of tea or coffee maybe.”  

Finally Kuroko let out a sigh. “Furihata-kun you wouldn’t mind?”

Kouki hands were sweaty but he got a hold on himself. “N-no problem Kuroko. We'll just talk. Hahaha...” hoped with laughing he wouldn’t fear this much but failed miserably.

Akashi felt some satisfaction that the other point guard’s choice was him. He smirked and turned to the exit “Please follow me.”

Furihata found this instruction polite and less malice than he expected but the force of command was strong nonetheless. Stepping over the sill of the school ground he almost fallen on his face as he heard Kuroko speak up “Kagami-kun wouldn’t you want to have a tea before dinner?” 

The redheaded power forward forced the lump down on his throat. From one glance he could tell that the frown between Kuroko’s brows mantled well controlled but devastating anger. Would he be foolish enough to go against this kind of shadow? The hell NO! Moreover, the fact that Akashi wasn’t enraged but rather amused, Kagami identified as the second sign of the apocalypse “Yeah… a tea would feel good.”

After a short walk they ended up in rather friendly looking café, with menu in their hands. The silence was killing Kouki in every second, but he wouldn’t dare to speak before it was allowed by one of the two demons of Teiko. The other monster and Kagami gone to the same coffee shop, he and Akashi _by chance_ and sat a few seats away. He buried his faces into the menu before him, barely reading the content, until his he was shaken by the captain’s first words.

“Furihata-kun please choose anything you wish.” offered Akashi.

Peeking over the menu he asked “Th-thank you, b-b-but why?”

Akashi was leaning back on his chair, his right hand holding his own menu, not glancing to the boys direction “Please consider this a part of my compensation for the inconvenience I caused you on Friday.”

The coward point guard’s eyes widened.  Akashi wants to apologies? He couldn’t believe “Oh ttthere isn't need to treat me Akashi-san.” The best apologies would be if he just disappeared from his life, but Furi didn’t have a death wish to tell so.

Hearing this, the Rakuzan captain turned his eyes to Kouki “I insist however.”

The brunette laughed nervously. He asked as politely as he could “May I ask what made you change your mind?” and he received and a smile which made his hair stand on his neck.

Akashi placed the menu to the table “The policeman sent me the picture.”

Furi gulped. “Ah, I see.” answered weakly. To his delight the waitress came and they ordered tea and a slice of cake. Kouki desperately searched for some topic in his head but he didn’t find any. He was sure it was due to double pressure which Kuroko and Akashi generated in café. He didn’t need to look back to see his shadow teammates expressionless yet intense gaze, as the goose bumps confirmed it anyway. Eventually he asked about something which he didn’t hear from her sister. “Akashi-san, why is it so important to find that tattoo even if it’s on a guy?” He received a one draw up eyebrow. “I-if yyou don't mind to talk about!” he added quickly.

The redhead seemed to consider telling it but he answered. “It seems I haven’t sent Kuroko these details as I didn’t consider it was relevant. Although the bearers of the tattoo are usually females from the Kinoyuu family, there is one exceptional occurrence when a male can be marked with this seal.”

Furi was dumbfounded to say at least. How did Akashi know what HE didn’t? Did his family conceal something from him? “W-when?” his one word question came out like a hiccup.

On the contrast the captain’s voice continued low and dangerous “As far as we know, the male who can bear the emblem the Kinoyuu’s is fated to exceed the female members’ abilities both in preparing silk and tinctures. It says that he’s distinctively born with cream white hair – like the color of the Bombyx mori – which is as soft as the finest silk, with matching eyes, wherein the wisdom and power of silk reside.  However those features vanish after 6 months, to adapt to his environment, keeping the boy safe from the greedy hands of villainous peasants. He should hold the true power of silk, making him the ultimate heir of his generation.” his gaze bored into the brunettes eyes “Do you know anybody with this peculiarity?”

Cold shiver run through Furi in the crossfire of two red irises “Sorry…. no….” he didn’t lie. He didn’t know if he actually was born with this oddity or not. He has to ask Chou about it. What’s this ridiculous tale about him being better than her sister?

“Well…” the Rakuzan captain’s tone got lighter “He’s around the same age as we so you wouldn’t know it. That person is certainly blessed to have a loyal friend like you.”

Most of the sharpness of Akashi remitted but some edge remained to keep the brunette nervous “You assume I know the person with the tattoo?” asked with dry throat.

The taller boys smiled then “You don’t have to deny it, I’ve found several proofs about your connection with the Kinoyuus. You were the one who was relieved finding out about the stickers in the fast food restaurant. You gave Kuroko the second wristband with lucky charm. Moreover you have something on your neck which displays a declaration of ownership of the Kinoyuus.”

 Furihata paled at these facts. He’s been found out so easily? He automatically raised his trembling hand to his neck to touch the fine silk twine. It shouldn’t be visible to the naked eyes, yet ex-GOM captain saw it like it was just a piece of cheap wool. He didn’t even recognize that the waitress put his tea down before him.

Akashi took the first sip from his own beverage “The only reason I’d to cancel you of the list of possible heirs is your lack of the tattoo.” he looked into the boys eyes “However that doesn’t mean I’ve lost interest in you Furihata-kun. On the contrary, it’s rather endearing that despite your fears you still stay the ground against me.”

For some reason Kouki blushed a bit _“W-What with this sudden compliment?”_ the steam of his tea got really interesting “Thank you!” he laughed shyly “I’m lucky that I’ve friends like Kuroko.”

The redhead right eyes twitched but smiled.  “Indeed, you’ve caring friends who had helped you.” he didn’t tell that to his other personas annoyance. “I’ll teach them a lesson they never forget later.” oh it slipped.

The curl of the other lips wasn’t honeys at all, which made the Seirin point guard shudder. The queer aura made the air heavy “ _I think we created a bigger mess than we’ve thought.”_ but he just couldn’t let his teammates get in bigger trouble because of him. “Pl-please don’t hurt them. I’m the reason that they gone against you.” he already decided… he mustn’t let his friends harmed “I’ll take all the blame, so… instead of them… p-ppunish m-me…” he pressed the last word out of his mouth with dread.

Akashi’s eyes widened at Furihata’s comment and turning his full attention to him, he had to swallow once, seeing the strangely arousing view. The brunette was red until his ears, lips and eyes pressed together in fear, while small wrinkles thrummed the flushed skin in tension. The teen’s last words can be interpreted in ways which made his imagination run wild for a second. Eventually a soft chuckle escaped from his lips “You’re really provident to your friends.”

“Th-this is the least I can do for them.” answered with strange confidence if his heart.

Hnn… Seijuurou found the scared puppy amusing “Would you show me this dedication as well?”

“Wh-what?” Kouki choked out. His brain was overloaded with too much stress and didn’t know how to elucidate this information.

The redhead smile didn’t show any mercy to his poor soul “I decided that these connections you hold so dear with your friends are worth for my attention. Let us begin anew as friends.”

Furi needed a few second to buffer, before almost stifled in his own spit. **_HE_** should befriend with Akashi Seijuurou?! Aside from his family-matter, there were around hundreds … no, millions of reason why this relationship is doomed from the core. “But wouldn’t be easier if you choose one from Rakuzan?” tried to communicate one of his points out.

“Are you questioning my choice of friends?” the shogi prodigy raised one of his brows.

“NO! No… it’s just…” he can't escape from the craws of evil, can he? He stoop is head down in defeat “’Let's be friends Akashi-san.”

The crazy teen smiled broadly to the answer “In this case we should meet up on the upcoming Saturday. Please take care of me from now on.”

“Yeah.” agreed weakly. If Kouki had raised his head he would have seen when Akashi’s smile turned into a cunning smirk as he looked at the table not so far from them.

One of the coffee cups chipped on the table for no reason.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really enjoyed the interaction between Kuroko and Akashi. Pfft... forgive me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing.


	8. Chapter 7: Dear Family, the True Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki reveals his "school play" to his family, which is bad itself but he got a horrible extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! It was more than a half year since I've updated.... Sorry everone.  
> Real life got busy and the time to check the chapters got less and less. E.g I've proofreaded this chaper but it doesn't mean it has no grammatic (my biggest weakness) and typing mistakes.  
> I'm still writing this story (together with another one which got too long for my likes), just I do that on my mobile phone which is hell of slow.
> 
> Thank you for all the comment and encouraging to continue this one!  
> It makes my really really happy. Especially after a tiring day, it really can warm my heart.

**_ Chapter 7: Dear Family, the True Calamity   _ **

**__ **

.

Kouki slid down to the floor as he arrived home. After he agreed to this madness, he exchanged emails with Akashi then the redhead excused himself that he has still some business to attend. Kuroko and Kagami shook him back to reality and asked what happened “We became friends?” asked stupidly sitting at the table, and from that the two basketball players knew that they shouldn’t ask more for today. They dragged the dazed brunette home and told him to tell the details to them tomorrow. Nodding robotically, he said goodbye and stepped into the Furihata residence.

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily before he crawled himself back together “I'm home.”  called tiredly.

His sister greeted him back. “Welcome back Kouki!” catching his brother’s exhausted expression she added. “I think it's time to tell everything to mom and dad.”

He knew this have to happen but he the cold shiver run through his spine nonetheless. “Yeah, it's getting too complicated.” He pulled down his shoes and he jogged up to Chou, who turned into the kitchen.

“We are going to discuss it during the dinner.” smiled her sister back in pity.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

They ate with the usual manner until the dessert came then the famous designer raised her voice. “Mother, Father, Kouki has something to confess.” she smirked into her tea.

All faces stared at the basketball player teen, waiting for explanation “Erm.. It's...” He took a deep breath. He needs to sort this out “I don’t really understand. Why do I’ve to create silk, but… have I been born with some oddity?”

The table went silence. Fear crept to the faces of the females while his father wrinkled his eyebrows “What do you mean Kouki?” her sister exhaled.

“They say that if there is a male born into the Kinoyuu’s with hair and eyes in color of the silk-moth, he’ll some big shot in our history.” tried to remember what the Rakuzan captain told him.

“Where did you hear this?” asked her grandma.

“I’ve met… Akashi Seijuurou.” whispered just loud enough to slice through the previous dismay which was promptly replaced with horror in the eyes of his family.

“Whaaat?!” the old lady and her daughter exclaimed, some cutlery even falling from the table. Furi shut his eyes.

Keeping his head low he continued “He sees the protecting silk on my neck too.” Then he waited a bit further for any reaction, until he got brave enough to open his eyes. What he saw was the nightmare itself. Kinoyuu Natsumi’s eyes glowed orange, like a monsters in the dark night, deathly aura surrounding her, filling the room with ozone. He gulped once, and asked “Grandma?” like she just woke up the old lady snapped her head up and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly for the boy’s likes. He shuddered while his instincts screamed to run and hide _“This is bad.”_

“Kouki-chan you don't need to be worried. I will make sure that that shameful family never touches you.” And before anybody could react, she twisted her right wrist.

The next thing Furi saw was a forest of silk which entwined him in blink of an eye, soft but un-tearable prison “ Ehhh??!!” exclaimed.

“You mustn't go to school my dear. We'll order a private tutor for your upcoming studies.” announced her grandmother with the same disturbingly calm expression.

“I won't allow this!” the father stood up angrily. “My son…!” He couldn't finish his sentence as fine string began squeeze his throat.

“Sorry honey but in this case I have to agree with mother.” restrained her husband Aika.

Saya just took another bite from her sweet dumpling. She knew her family was crazy, but now they’re getting out of their mind, nevertheless she thought she was too young a beautiful to interfere in his brother’s life. Stopping her mom was useless anyway, so she just watched the show.

“Mom! Grandma! This matter is not this dire!” Chou protested however “Honestly if Kouki can't go to school now it would be more suspicious!”

The basketball player nodded enthusiastic “Akashi-san thinks that somebody else has the tattoo. He got to the conclusion that I have a connection with the Kinoyuu family, but I’m not a part of it!”

The young women supported his little brother further “I believe he sees Kouki as a chance to get to know his victim.”

Both older females loosened their grip on their prisoners looking curious at the designer “Why are you so confident in this?” asked Natsumi.

Chous smirked in triumph “Because he's already convinced that my brother is not his target, thanks to our cream we prepared last week.” Said it proudly and explained how it has happened.

After 20 minutes of explanation Furi could finally move his body again. _“I really need more practice in using strings.”_

“The situation is still highly delicate. If the young Akashi exposes you Kouki, he will try to bind you to their family.” warned him her mother “The best solution would be that you find yourself a cute girl and marry her as soon as possible. We can arrange even an omai.”

“What a splendid idea Aika!” clapped the old lady her hands together in elation “I’ll call our friends tomorrow!”

“B-but...” he could not finish as his grandmother interrupted.

“Extreme situations demand extreme measurements Kouki.” his grandmother’s voice was stern, denying any protest.

Furi sunk down like a ship to his seat and instead of seaweed and algae he buried his face with the table and his hands _“Can't I just die?”_ asked himself in his despair.

“Don’t cry onii-chan. Granny has a really good taste in this kind of things.” soothed the youngest girl her brother.

“This is not helping Saya!” whined into the wood “And the charm is itching again too!”

The conversation stopped anew until the wisest in the house asked “Which charm Kouki?”

“What you mean which? The one on my neck, of course.” lifted his teary eyes to her grandmother “The silk which isn’t visible for others, but as I told you Akashi-san could see it too.” admitted.

Her grandmother hovered over him demanding “And why you never told us that you can see it?”

“I didn’t found it important.” murmured. What’s the big deal? He had seen hundreds of these in the last couple of years by clients of his family members.

But then suddenly the old lady exclaimed in a way Furihata have never seen. Her eyes lit up like a 1000W bulb and hauled her arm around him “MY KOU-CHAN!” squeezed into her tight embrace the Seirin student found himself suffocated “This is indeed a historical day of our family! Aika!”

She nodded at the sparky look in understanding, “I’ll do what’s necessary.” and pointed dramatically at one of her daughter, her nails sparking in the light of the kitchen lamp “Saya bring down a paper and a pen!”

The young girl jumped up and with an enthusiastic salute she dashed up. Chou on the other hand just exhaled tiredly.

Kouki was released after a minute, feeling dizzy from the lack of air, barely listening to the head of the Kinoyuu’s “Starting from this Sunday we are going Matsuyama to complete your final training. We will be back in two weeks but you need to report your absent at school and you have to find an excuse by that insolent brute Akashi as well. Do you understand Kouki?”

“Wh-what? No, what’s going on?” asked back with despair in his voice.

Chou sighed “You have eventually reached the maturity in your skills, so now you’ll have to get a hold on them. For this, granny and I’ll teach you the last stage of our heritage.” answered with a sad smile. She was the only one – expect from their father who just gave up and died at the table – who wasn’t all excited about this development.

Still, he couldn’t understand, but Natsumi explained the reason of her euphoria “When you’re a little boy I’ve put the charm around your neck to protect you from the yokais who’re seeking for power. This charm however also suppressed your abilities my dear, thus you might experienced some hardship in the school. However finally the bound is cracking under the pressure as you’re growing into a fine young man…” she paused to swallow her touchy feeling “so now we can release you from it and you can stand as the shaman of the Kinoyuu’s.”

“Umm… and this is good because?” he didn’t catch the gist, until Akashi word flown back to his ears like an icy river, freezing his body _“He should hold the true power of silk, making him the ultimate heir of his generation.”_ this CANNOT be him! He took a step back from his grandmother.

Natsumi exclaimed in happiness “You’ll be the next heir of our family!”

A disgusting bitter taste touched his tongue and couldn’t dare to put a finger on why “This must be some joke right? Chou’s the heiress of the Kinoyuus!” looked up angry to the old woman.

“Sorry Kouki, we couldn’t tell you this until you were old enough.” said apologetic her mother.

He knew his family liked him, but he felt nonetheless betrayed by them. Did they wait just all along for him so he can finally harvest the benefits of their work? “I’ve never asked for this.” his deep rooted fear of the sudden new destiny veiled by anger and it was now stronger than his sadness of loss “I refuse to be a tool of these family power-games!” yelled out suddenly then stomped up to his room, leaving his family stunned.

“What did he meant with this?” asked Aika first in the mute room.

However Natsumi and Chou understood why Kouki thrown a tantrum after this “I’ll talk to him.” stood the older sister up.

“No Chou. It’s my turn to make my grandson apprehend what will happen and why.” she took one roll of silk into her hand and gone up to the stairs.

Knocking the door of the boys didn’t bring her answer “Kouki we need to talk.”

A cracked voice come from the other room “Don’t come in! I need to sleep grandmother, tomorrow I’ll have morning practice.”

This was all the patient she had, so with great annoyance she killed the lock with silk and forced the door open. She found his teary eyed grandson in his pajama pants about to pull the upper part over his head “Grandma!!!” shouted the teen in sudden invasion.

“I have to talk with you and if we postpone this I think there would be a dreadful ending.” she sat down to the chair next to Kouki’s study table and gestured the boy to sit on his bed. When he done that with hanging head like a hurt puppy, she took a deep breath before she started her speech. “First of all, I would like apologies to be overly excited about you seeing my charm Kouki. After revealing that you’re in contact with one of the Akashi’s which is very bad information, to hear you’re actually close to the full bloom I couldn’t hold back myself. I didn’t want you feel used by our family.” after she have not received an answer after a minute she continued “You should know that I was taught by my ancestors that it’s a great honor to live in time when the considered strongest heir of our family walks on the same ground.” then she stood up an sat beside his loved grandson, and placed her delicate hand on his shoulder “It doesn’t mean I love you more or less with or without your heritage Kouki.” she felt relieved when she saw that his grandson looking at her “Please believe my words Kouki. I would protect you from any harm even if you weren’t the heir.”

The intense gaze of Natsumi was enough to see that she was sincere in her confession. The weight of Furi’s heart lifted and could finally smile at his granny “Okay, I believe you grandma. Thank you for taking care of me until now!” whipped his tears away.

Natsumi smiled back “I’m happy you understand my feelings.” she stood up with great satisfaction “Now you surely will not mind the upcoming training weeks at Matsuyama and the omais.” and before she got an answer (obviously expecting a protest) she closed Kouki’s door.

It took a second to the point guard to absorb the facts “Whaaat?!” this was true hell indeed.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The morning came way too early “Kouki! Are you up? Breakfast is ready!” knocked Saya his room’s door.

Moving like a slug, he slowly lifted first his butt up, then he sat down to his legs, while in the process he lifted his mop like head “Yeah, I'm awake.” he shook himself before he stood up and changed and bended his bed hair in another 10 minutes and hurried down on the stairs. The atmosphere seemed normal like there was never any revelation yesterday. Saya told their father something funny about his math teacher, while Chou sketched a new dress idea on some random paper, his grandmother smiled kindly, sipping her green tea like always. However when he was about to leave for his morning basketball practice the old lady stepped behind him.

She held out his grandson’s bento to take it with a paper. Furi looked up to her and he paled seeing the serious face “Please Kouki-chan, don't forget what we have discussed yesterday. From next week you’ll have to absent from school to start your training in Matsuyama.”

For a long second he couldn't react at this, but eventually he answered. “I'll hand over the document to my homeroom teacher in the morning.”

“Have good day Kouki.” he answered with broken enthusiasm to the head of his family. Little did he know his last days of normal schoolboy will end soon.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

On another household in far from the Kinoyuus’ a mother handed the bentos to her husband and her 15 and 11 years old sons too “Take care of yourselves.” smiled kindly.

“We will dear.” the man gave a quick kiss to her cheek then took the two boys with his car when the door closed.

In the background the news run on the TV “In the last 2 months the cases with familicides drastically increased in Tokyo. The police did not suspect any connection between the different cases until now but as the amount of the killer series continue they decided to investigate the families more closely if they can find any trail that can point at any similarities to the seemingly independent cases.”

“Terrible!” commented the wife while she turned the set off, dismissing the weeping shadow in the corner in her eye “What a sick word.” she turned to the dishwasher to start up before she gone to work as well, not knowing that she and her family will part of this sick word two days later.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~


	9. Chapter 8: This is the beginning of a beautiful friendsh….it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster at home, Kouki has to deal with school and his upcoming responsiblies. However before that how can Furi prepare his shivering soul for the next Saturday with Akashi? To his luck Kuroko is there to give him a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank to ArianaQueen for beta reading this chapter!  
> She gave me an amazing help to sort out the grammar and phrasing mistakes and advised pointers how to make the story more understandable for the audience.

**_ Chapter 8: This is the beginning of a beautiful friendsh….it _ **

 

  
Dragging himself to the locker room, he looked at himself. He looked like something that had been chewed and spat out on the sidewalk. Last night he barely could sleep because of yesterday’s events and revelations. Practice was normal until the point where he found himself dizzy from lack of energy. They played 5 on 5, he was helping his team like a point guard was supposed to do and when he stopped feeling the basketball in his hands he slipped away from the court to go somewhere else. At first he looked for the ball but with his next move the curt surged like water, his teammates forms swum like surreal sculptures, before gravity started to force him to fall on his face to investigate the dirt on the floor. “Furi!” cried several his friends in union but Kawahara was the first to reach  him “What’s wrong?!”

His vision was fuzzy when he was lifted up but he smiled nervously in front of his gathering teammates “Nothing haha! I’ve just tripped over my own feet.” he wobbled a bit but Furihata shrugged him off. Kagami joked “The good old Furi is back!” then slammed his enormous hand on the brunettes back, making him loose balance once more. Luckily this time his kouhai, Ishida caught him in time.

Aida looked suspicious, her piercing eyes examining the point guard’s behavior. She let it go, but kept a close eye on the second year. She found his absence for the next week strange as well, and even more stranger when he told her that his homeroom teacher had already allowed it.

Kuroko wasn’t convinced either. He saw Furihata as he touched his neck, hiding his face under behind his sandy bangs before he picked up the ball and continued to play.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The phantom player of Seirin didn’t waste any time at lunch break. They had already gathered at their usual place that was under the shade of a big tree when the shadow of Seirin asked Kouki “Furihata-kun please explain as to what happened to you in the morning?”

“What do you mean Kuroko?” Fukuda didn’t catch on to what the blue haired boy had implied.

His expressionless cerulean eyes bore into Furi’s caramel ones “You didn’t really fall because tripped, am I right Furihata-kun?”

The others looked at the Seirin point guard’s now bowed head. “What can I say? They already know some parts of the history of my family, but if I involve them any further than this. Then it could bring them lot of trouble. I already have relied on them so much… They endangered themselves too just to save me from Akashi.” then it struck him _“Oh Gods! I have to deal with him too! And the marriage! And the training! And the heritage!”_ thinking about so many thing at once, he got woozy with panic

“Oi Furi! Are you still with us?” Kagami shook him gently.

After some contemplation he decided to tell just half of the story, which can be considered less… weird “Kuroko and Kagami already know but… yesterday Akashi asked me to be his friend.”

“WHAT???” came an unified shriek from Fukuda and Kawahara, while the light and shadow sweat dropped.

Furi however decided to give the final strike to all his mates once and for all, he took a deep breath and carried  on “Hearing this, my family decided to send me away to Matsuyama for training for TWO WEEKS. While telling me to get ready to attend an omai.

Now that revelation made even Kuroko make an incredulous face, while the Seirin power forward started to cough in bewilderment. While the others mind had gone blank the ace voiced his opinion first “Shit! This sucks!”

“You said it.” mumbled Furi as an appropriate response.

“No wonder you tripped this morning.” voiced Fukuda after shaking himself out his shock.

“And? Any luck with the second part?” asked Kawahara half serious. He received a deadly glare from the Seirin point guard “Hahaha! Sorry Furi but your situation…” his expression turned dreamy  “feels like something that happens in a shoujo manga ‘where the hero needs to find a wife to fulfill his duties towards his family’.”(for some reason the background behind Kawahara turned all sparkly, pink and fluffy) “And when they meet each other they don’t like the other at all but then!”  (where are all the sparkles coming from anyway) “As time progresses they will eventually fall in love as they get to know the others personality better along with their strength and weaknesses!” while Kawahara was in wonderland, practically dancing like a highschool girl who just spotted the Ouji-sama of her dreams, the others facepalmed.

“So Furihata-kun, what are you planning to do now?” asked an expressionless Kuroko.

The boy sighed “I’m not sure. First of all, I have to survive the next two weeks.” his expression turning gloomy “I also have to tell Akashi the news too, hoping that he will not castrate me on the spot.” Furihata’s blood went cold at the thought “I know that this friendship between us is led by my being a ‘relative’ of the Kinoyuu’s, so that will make Akashi even more upset but because of that he wouldn’t be able to squeeze information out of me for these coming two weeks.” the best Furi could do was to act as natural as possible and hope that the Blood eyed captain of Rakuzan will get tired of him soon.

“You’re really consistent aren’t you, Furihata-kun.” commented Kuroko.

His eyes went dead “I’m just trying to stay away from an early grave.”

“Can we help?” asked Kagami.

He shook his head “I can’t ask for your guys help anymore. You’ve already saved me from the worst.” His hands curled up into a tight fist “Now it’s up to me to see if I can live through this.” He announced determined. Furi’s unwavering eyes went blank and with an aura of utter cowardliness his eyes watered “Though my chances are really low.” A mental image of Akashi glaring at his early grave popped in his head. Furi’s eyes started overflowing at this point.

“Will you really search for a wife?” asked Kawahara exited, still engrossed in his own sparkly world completely unaware of his surroundings.

At the thought faint blush snaked its way to the brunette’s face. He scratched his face “I haven’t given it much thought, but I definitely don’t want to marry someone I don’t love.” Said Furihata with his face now as crimson as Akashi’s hair.

“You can be really cute sometimes Furi.” Fukuda said ruffling Furi’s honey colored hair.

“And what are your plans with Akashi for this Saturday? You mentioned that you’ve agreed to meet him in Shibuya.” questioned the Seirin ace.

“Don’t know… I’m still hoping that he doesn’t show up, but I guess I’ll bring him somewhere where I normally go… Maybe to the gaming hall.” he pondered.

“You are aware that ‘HIS HIGHNESS’ Akashi will be totally out of place?” noted the red headed Seirin’s ace.

“Furihata-kun.” Everyone attention turned to the teal haired ex-GOM members, whose eyes sparkled in an eerie antagonistic way “May I accompany you?” asked the baby blue haired boy.

“I have got a bad feeling about this. You better say no.” whispered Kagami to Kouki. The ace was presented with an extremely fast ignite pass for his earlier comment.

“Why do you want to join them?” asked Kawahara.

“It’s pure curiosity. You see Akashi-kun never went anywhere with us after school.” said Kuroko as he turned to his teammate.

Kouki with a huge dose of uncertainty reluctantly agreed “I... I don’t mind at all, but Aka…”

“Don’t worry Furihata-kun. I can deal with him regarding this matter.” reassured the blunette.

Well, it would be safer if somebody else was with them, so the second year point guard would never reject Kuroko’s offer. He nodded once.

Kagami dropped his head in defeat now nothing or no one could change his stubborn shadow’s mind. He was starting to get this headache again , so he got up to get some drinks from the vending machine, while Kawahara and Fukuda started to converse or more like complain about the upcoming English test, which they hated more than eating that pipe full of wasabi on a dare last year .  
On the other hand some questions crossed Furi’s mind about other’s love life. They talked about it with Kuroko in the silence of the library sometimes, and given the limited time before his ‘trip’ he didn’t hesitate to whisper this question into Kuroko’s ear “And how is your boyfriend project proceeding?” he flinched when his saw the dark miasma forming around his teammate. This doesn’t look good. Furihata deadpanned.

“I think I have gravely underestimated Kagami-kun’s stupidity” Kuroko murmured with a disappointed look “He still sees every move I make as a form of expressing my friendship.”

The brunette glanced at the door from where the red haired  teen had exited earlier. Kouki lips curled up a bit seeing his friend’s situation, and then he turned and put his hand on his mouth so  that nobody sees what he’s saying “Maybe there is a hope. He actually looked a bit jealous when you were showing concern for me earlier. And if you really are at your wits end is then I can always make you a love charm.”

The shadow player’s eyes widened at the offer but smiled just a little at the kind hearted sentiment “I will consider it Furihata-kun.” said Kuroko with a smile.

“Hey!” came the annoyed voice from the Seirin ace as he arrived back “Has nobody ever told you that it’s impolite to whisper about others behind their backs?”

Kuroko sighed once “Kagami-kun should rather concentrate on the English grammar like Fukuda-kun and Kawahara-kun, before thinking of joining a higher level conversation with librarians.”

“You bastard.” growled the power forward before he took a big bite from his sandwich in frustration. He learned that fighting Kuroko was no use at all. As it would always end in his defeat.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Furi shuddered. He stood at the place near the park which was where he was supposed to meet with Akashi. They ‘agreed’ to meet up at 10:00 and fearing that death would be waiting if he arrived late Furi reached the park at 9:05, but fortunately Kuroko arrived around 9:30. However the shadow player didn’t help to ease his anxiety as he was busy texting with somebody (more bodies?) and he hadn’t had the courage to ask as to who or what he was talking too. His last morsel of determination left his body when he saw a black limo closing toward them and  stopping right before them.

If he hadn’t been scared half to death he would have laughed at the fashion as the shaded window of the vehicle slid down, revealing Akashi looking like killer a mafia boss from some American movie with a eerie but somehow warm smile on his face “Hello Furihata Kouki.” he got out of the car and with one look he sent the vehicle away.

“Good morning Akashi-kun.” answered the boy nervously, feeling the gaze of several other people around them.

“Hello Akashi-kun.” greeted Kuroko with his unruffled voice.

Akashi turned to the shortest teen with a smile which would have killed an elephant in the blink of an eye if looks could kill “Kuroko. I apologize but I don’t remember having invited you here today.”

The blue haired boy just answered blankly “I heard that you’re going to have friendly outing with Furihata-kun, and I thought that I could accompany you two.” he tilted his head to the side “I felt a bit sad that Akashi-kun wanted to leave me out of it. Aren’t we friends?”

There was a thick silence with a deadly glare of Rakuzan’s basketball captain which was welcomed with his ex-teammates calm but meaningful expression. Eventually Akashi answered with a strange smile on his face “I hope our excursion will be enjoyable today.”

Furi could feel himself entering the dark world of despair. Moreover as Kouki was apparently the “teacher” of friendship he had to choose the place where they spend their Saturday but he asked the ex-GOM members anyway, maybe the red haired captain had already some ideas “Where would like to go?” he turned backward now facing the crimson eyed Rakuzan captain.

“We discussed last time that you will be the organizer of our meeting.” both of his companions looked or better to say glared at him while awaiting an answer.

He trembled is fear “Th-then how about to-to go to the arcade?” suggested weakly.

“Sounds good Furihata-kun.” agreed Kuroko.

Akashi still looked like he wanted to skin some people alive but gave a reassuring nod.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Akashi knew that Kuroko was here to scupper any plan he brewed in the last days, and he was aware that he might lose his only source of information if he is not careful. A familiar scent filled his nose once more as the brunette stepped past him. The fine spices which made the air pleasant eased his other half’s fury “It’s hard to keep our conversation up with this guy around. Well with or without Kuroko, I’m going to get what I want.” Akashi smiled pleased with his decision.

The game center was not that far away so they decided to walk. After a few steps Kuroko walked up next to Furi initiating a talk about their recent Japanese history exam and eased the eased the depressing mood. The Seirin point guard was scratching his face nervously, admitting reluctantly that he cannot get a better mark in history than a C.

Akashi feeling left out, he joined to the brunettes other side “I can give you lessons on this subject this weekend.”

He shivered once “You really don’t have to go this extend Akashi-kun.”

He smiled kindly “You don’t need to be shy, we are friends aren’t we?” came the smooth answer.

Furi started to sweat “Th-thank you Akashi-kun.” here it comes “B-but in the… the next two weeks I-I’ll not in Tokyo b-because some family duties.”

The red haired prodigy’s eyes widened a bit “Oh I see.” his eyes flashed knowingly “It can’t be helped. If you come back, you can send me a message and we can discuss an appointment.” smiled with a smile like a fox.

“Indeed. We have to thank you for teaching US in history Akashi-kun. We’ll definitely live up your offer with Furihata-kun and Kagami-kun.”

The ex-GOM captain’s veins visibly popped but kept his expression in place “I’m looking forward to it.”

Ignoring the tension surrounding them, Kuroko just turned to Kouki to continue with their previous conversation “I heard that Furihata-kun last chemistry pop quiz was 100%. Could you give me some lesson in this during our sessions?

Hearing this, the brunette’s eyes started sparking “Of course Kuroko! You know I love chemistry and biology!” the turned to the next corner, from where the arcade could be seen “Ah look, we’ve arrived!” the brunette exclaimed enthusiastically in hopes that among the crowd the menacing aura of the two ex-Teiko players will die.

“Then shall we go inside.” commented Akashi rather calm but his face has still some stains of annoyance on it.

“This will be a long, long day.” Mumbled Kouki hoping that neither of his companions had heard it.

It started simple enough. Kouki shoved one two games to his friends and they decided to start with car race. Furi gave a short instruction for Akashi how to use the simulator when all of them readied for the countdown. The first race itself was a bit a surprise when Kuroko won the race with Akashi arriving to the finish as second. Asking for another round however it came the expected result. Akashi was the first, Kuroko second and himself at last. On the third the redhead scored the first place again just two seconds before his teal eyed ex-teammates, while Furi was left behind with 30 seconds distance.

They were about to change for a different game when the disaster started. They appeared again.

“Oi Akashi! Why was I not invited to this Saturday past time?” came the bored voice from a certain dark skinned power forward, who appeared from behind the crane machines.

“Akashicchi you’re so mean! If Kurokocchi hadn’t sent us an email we wouldn’t know you want to have fun.” came the whiny noise of Kaijou's blonde model, walking behind Touo’s ace.

“Oha Asa advised that the most fortunate place for the Cancer is a gaming hall. Hearing from Kuroko that you were planning to use this place, it would have been impolite from my part to attempt to be elsewhere.”  Said Midorima as he adjusted his glasses, while next to him unmistakably was Murasakibara as he walked in with chips in his hands.

“Kise-chin is right we want to have fun too.” complained the purple haired giant.

The ex-GOM captain looked over his shoulder and concentrated all his ire to a certain shadow “You are always welcome Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said with a not so innocent smile. He knew that he was playing with deadly fire but he couldn’t chase off the feeling of satisfaction seeing the red haired point guard irked. Payback for using his former teammates.

On the other hand Furi prayed that the day will end fast and so that he can home. He really just wanted to be with his stupid family at home, cook cocoons in a pot of herbs and continue his usual boring tasks. Knowing that it’s impossible anymore made his heart clench.

“Which game should we go to next Furihata-kun?” Kuroko shook the other Seirin student awake.

Looking up he found questioning blue eyes. He needed three seconds to remember what their next plan was. “Ah… Th-the shooting game maybe?”

“Oh, I like that game!” exclaimed Kise and started to pull the coward boy to the right direction, followed by the rest of the Miracles.

With four more people in their group they’ve tried out a lot of games and Akashi had now harder time to beat his old teammates but managed it with sincere effort. However he found rather unpleasant that there were games where there brunette cheered for Aomine or Midorima, making his stomach churn in a disgusting way.

He had to bit wonder if the emperor story was right and is there really some spell which the owner of the tattoo casted over him. Furihata’s scent constantly stirred him to the edge of his control and the smile the brunette gives when he yells for victory doesn’t help at all. Along the way of vying however, he had to admit that he felt more and more drawn into the games and before he could realize he started enjoying them. It had been forever since he felt so at ease and when he won that ridiculous dancing game he couldn’t hold back as the corners of his lips turning upwards.

“You’re amazing Akashi-kun!” Akashi glanced at the plain looking boy who was watching him with starry eyes.

“This is nothing.” Said the emperor with satisfied smile, ignoring as his heart clenched for unfathomable reasons.

“Furihata-kun please don’t let yourself be swept away because of some victories.” whispered Kuroko into his classmate’s ear, which made the point guards hair all over his body stand up.

“Ah Kuroko!” the brunette composed himself after a small cry.

“Why don’t we go and buy some drinks for the others?” asked the shadow much louder.

He nodded “Okay.” He turned to the five basketball prodigies “What would you like to drink?”

“I know what they want.” Akashi jumped with lazy gracefulness over the counter of the dancing machine “I’ll accompany Furihata-kun to the vending machine, so you don’t need to memorize all their preferences.  Kuroko, It is your turn to challenge Aomine anyway.”

Sky blue and blood red eyes met each with a colliding bolt and crackle, but Kise being completely oblivious about the situation wrapped his arms around the phantom player “Right Kurokocchi! I want to see you dancing! Dance! Dance!”

Kouki spoke up too “It’s fine Kuroko.” His friend’s previous warning was enough to bring himself back to reality. He must be more careful. Giving an assuring glance to the teal haired boy, he showed Akashi the way to the vending machines.

Following the Seirin student Seijuurou was more confused than he dare admit to himself. As the brunette led him on with his slightly trembling legs, he needed to hold back his hands from touching the teen in inappropriate places. He was more and more confident that the delicious scent of Furihata was one of the reasons his instincts were running wild. This attachment to the brunette was not normal. The compatibility of the Akashi family is mostly led by their inner drive to be better, stronger for the future generation. Although the teen before him (sadly) isn’t the one he was allowed to conjugate with, there must be some latent power in him. Or it’s something to do with that string on Furihata’s neck which cozens his senses. If yes, then he needed to find the spell caster in order to get rid of this unsettling feeling in his bones.

Furi stopped at the first vending machine and examined the variety, and in a minute Akashi joined him and they choose several drinks together. The redhead sat down on the bench next to the machines and opened his canned tea. He saw that Furihata was still hesitating as to what he should do, he gave him the answer “Please sit down.”

Kouki obeyed and sat down in a second and proceeded to open his own drink which was hell of interesting. The fascination was as big as the determination not to look up to the Rakuzan captain.

“Are you still afraid of me?” asked the man with the crimson hair with a sigh in his breath.

“I’m..!” He couldn’t finish his protest as his brown eyes meet red. He bowed again “It’s just…” He paused. Well he might as well say the truth “To be honest I think Akashi-kun has no intention of befriending me. The only reason we’re here is because of the tattoo that you’re chasing.” He glanced up to see if he’s not about to get stabbed with something. He found that Akashi just looked at him with a bit interest “I know you’re trying to find a clue of the Kinoyuu’s by getting closer to me.” after he finished he received no comments and no scissors, he continued “By the way Akashi-kun, you have really good friends.”

“Is that so?” asked but smiled a bit of that.

He nodded vehemently “Definitely. They particularly jumped when you asked them to help you in the agenda to find that tattoo. More than that, as they heard you’re here to play games, they wanted to join too.” pointed out his opinion.

“It might be partially true, but as I can see they’re just curious about how I’ll behave in this place.” took a sip of canned drink.

“Kuroko mentioned that you haven’t gone out with them in the middle school when he asked. Why?” he was getting interested despite the chanting in his head saying not to get too involved with the Akashi’s life.

“You must have experienced the same with your friends from the Kinoyuu’s as well. I was still too untrained to take this risk.”  He said as he looked straight ahead without any particular direction. Those were bittersweet memories and he isn’t going to expose to the boy just now.

“Risk?” Kouki didn’t understand it fully though. He never had problem to move anywhere in his childhood, but could it be that Akashi had some boundaries which tied him tighter to his family than he ever had to? If the legends of the blade-casters were true, then the Akashi’s have the power to control the overlords in the youkai world with their steel, then Seijuurou must have been in danger all of his life if his family didn’t suppressed his senses like her grandmother did to him. Furi suddenly felt lucky as he had never seen the creature of the underworld until he was 14. He had grown up with the innocence of a careless life.

Akashi must have caught something in his expression because he answered “Don’t deny it. I can see you’re told something similar in the past.” He gave him a small smirk “If you want to know more you’ll have to be my close friend.”

Furi could not answer to this statement, however that playful smile made his heart flutter somehow “This is just pure embarrassment” Kouki reasoned with himself.

Eventually Akashi stood up “We should head back now.” his crushed his empty can and threw it out into the bin.

“Yeah!” Kouki exclaimed nervously while he jumped up and the two went back to where the others were.

The picture that welcomed them when the supernatural duo returned to the arcade was a depressed Aomine on all his fours and a glittery eyed Kuroko, while Kise babbled about how amazing the shadow player is. On Midorima’s face there was a small smile of satisfaction, as he lost in the previous round with the dark skinned ace who rubbed his famous ‘the only one who can defeat me is me’ catch phrase onto his face. Murasakibara was about to praise the Seirin student by ruffling his hair, but his hand was cruelly slapped away.

Akashi has gone ahead to distribute the drinks to the other ex-Teiko students, leaving Furihata a few meters away from the GOM. The ex-captain scolded Murasakibara about his messiness while Midorima adjusted his glasses stating that Aomine deserved his defeat for being overly arrogant  “I don’t belong here…” this was the first though which came to his mind as Furi saw the GOM like this. They’re finally starting to restart their old friendship and he didn’t feel right to be in their way. However Kuroko chased away this nuance of thought as he saw the coward point guard.

“Furihata-kun! You can take Kise-kun on as you can see I’ve already destroyed Aomine-kun.” said with a strange pridefulness in his tone.

His blue haired friend said this with such confidence in his voice that he almost believed it. Although most of the time when they played the dancing master, he was able to win against Kuroko but he doubted he can achieve the same result against a multi-talented guy like Kise, the famous copycat.

“Ehehe…” he laughed nervously and handed one can over “Here’s your drink Kuroko.”

“Come Furihata-kun! Kurokocchi promised a good challenge with you!” he motioned the blond to step to the other side.

Kouki glanced at his Seirin mate and he got somewhat annoyed when he received a starry thumbs up. Oh my… He is really enjoying this. He pressed his lips together waiting for start signal.

Akashi had to admit that the result was unexpected. Who would have thought that Kuroko’s comment could seriously come true when he said that Furihata could beat Kise. The Kaijo ace was impressed too, proof being as he even put -chi after the brunette’s name. Some of those moves where somewhat strange however. At first Akashi assumed that the unusual movements – as imperfect they were – were the part of the boy’s clumsy style, but now he saw them in different light. The steps which the Seirin point guard took were like dance but not like the game coordinated. They were smooth and good balanced, giving an additional rhythm to the steps. If the brunette could put this into the court, even his Emperors eyes would have difficulties to predict the next move. Who is this boy?

Furihata could hardly believe that he won. He promised himself not to care about defeat or loss when the game started, but to enjoy as he usually does. But to actually win made his self-esteem rocket to the sky. He received a proud patting on his shoulder from Kuroko too.

Moving to the next game Akashi caught some suspicious movements so he suddenly turned to his right and dryly commanded “Come out Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, Sakurai Ryou, Kasamatsu Yukio and Himuro Tatsuya.”

The five basketball players fell out from the corner where they had been hiding. Furi looked at them with wide eyes while they pulled themselves together.

“Please do explain.” ordered the red haired captain his voice rich with annoyance. Akashi was highly displeased with the hordes of people now around him. And with his current state of mind he had had a hard time keeping his emperor side at bay who grew angrier by every second.

Kagami started “I’m here to ensure that you don’t kill any one of my teammates.” He folded his arms together.

Himuro smiled like there was nothing wrong with the world “I wanted to visit Taiga while Atsushi was having meeting with you but Taiga insisted to follow you, so I came with him.”

Sakurai bowed with speed like of a sewing-machine “Sorry, I came because captain Wakamatsu-san wanted to know why Aomine-san is skipping practice again. I’m sorry!” the mushroom apologized.

Kasamatsu pointed at the boy with hawk eyes “I was shopping for the next week, when I was dragged by this idiot as they have been following you.”

“I’m here to spy on Shin-chan and have fun.” grinned Takao enthusiastically and with no shame at all.

The point guards name roared from Midorima’s lips, while the others took it rather happily… well as expected of the Deadly captain of Rakuzan, but nobody cared at this point anymore. With five more people in the group, this the fabulous Saturday continued for the blissful teenagers.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~


	10. Chapter 9: Who are your allies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunny day of the happy basketball idiot is interrupted due t some unexpected event.   
> Will the boys keep business and shool apart?  
> (Lame summary is lame...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to sincerely thank you all who commented about your likes and opinions. After my first post I never have guessed that so many people would enjoy the story which I compose. 
> 
> In the last couple of months I had actually come to the conclusion how to continue the story. This version was brewing in my mind from the beginning, thought the original idea needed to be amended in several details, which was vague at the beginning. The upcoming chapters are mostly desined, just the writing has to be done. To give you a good clue, I've decided to take on the world supernatural. It will keep me occupied to look into some details as unfortunately I haven't mastered the knowledge of yokais'.   
> As it goes on now, it will be a mix of those old tales and my ideas, so there will be most probably mistakes. Why couldn't I memorize everything just from reading manga?? I would like to stay accurate but don't take it as a promise. 
> 
> I have also updated and changed some of the tags in order to get better description to the story. I apologize if some of the pairings which you like didn't come true, but the chosen ones will serve the plot for the future.

**_ Chapter 9: Who are your allies? _ **

 

 

They have played several games after the dancing game for ones big annoyance and frustration of loss and others joy foe win. After a few hours eventually they ended up in a small family restaurant, eating ramen. Some other customers may have thought that they’re a small group on a school trip. On one table sat the Seirin students in one line – expect from Kouki who went to the bathroom – while in front of them was the Shuutoku duo and Akashi. By the other table the two Touo students and Murasakibara sat next to each other while on the opposite the Kise, Kasamatsu and Himuro took seat. They agreed that after the late lunch they will find a court to play basketball.

“You’re really caring Kagami-kun.” smiled slightly the phantom player as they sat at the table.

The Seirin’s power forward scratched his neck in embarrassment “I just don’t want that you kill each other with that red creep.”

“I’m not considering myself a creepy Kagami.” noted Akashi spiced with a bit of ire in his tone.

“Tell this to Furi, and let’s see if he has the same opinion.” retorted back.

“Please don’t fight here.” interfered Kuroko “Rather than that, how did you mob together with Takao-kun and the others?”

Himuro started to explain, sitting on the closer end of the other table “As Taiga wasn’t comfortable to leave you and Furihata-kun alone, he decided to keep an eye on you. Atsushi told me where you’ll meet so we could join you. While hiding one of the corners further away from you, we have found Takao-kun in the bushes. Not much longer we could see that Sakurai’s is following Aomine on the further side of the street. He was rather funny when he almost fell upon Kasamatsu as he stepped out from the store.”

“This is ridiculous.” commented Midorima as he heard the story.

“Shin-chan, don’t be upset! We had a really good time until now. The more the merrier!” grinned the black haired point guard.

“You didn’t need to hide Murochin. Akachin was annoyed with us anyway.” told Murasakibara to his partner, took a bite from his meal.

“Akashi-kun can blame himself to wanting to let us out.” Kuroko received a coincident nod from Midorima.

In the meanwhile on the further end of the table Kise cried out as he was kicked in his shin “Don’t be stupid, you’re just second year high school brat.” scolded Kasamatsu.

“But Kasamatsu-senpai we haven’t met since your graduation.” protested.

“I’m not against the meeting but the drinking. You’re still underage.” said Yukio annoyed.

“Yes Kise-san alcohol is a bad thing! It kills brain cells and makes the skin old.” agreed Sakurai.

“This is the way of thinking I would expect from a good high school student.” pointed Kasamatsu at the shy boy.

Aomine yawned “Ryou, don’t play the model pupil. On our last school trip you got drunk too. More than that, you got totally out of control and showed us an exciting strip show.”

The Touo shooting guard face turned paprika red, bombarding his seatmates with apologists’, while Yukio’s and Ryouta’s yawn dropped to the table “Sorry, But it was because Aomine-san convinced me that in the cup was simple orange juice!” whined.

Daiki raised his eyebrow amused “You’re blaming me for your ignorance?”

“Oh no Aomine-san! I’m sorry I wouldn’t want to offend you! Sorry!” apologized the mushroom again.

“I didn’t know you words like ‘ignorance’ Aomine.” commented Kasamatsu.

“Shut up asshole!” retorted back.

“Don’t insult senpai!” protested Kise.

“But it’s okay if he insults me?” raised Aomine his voice.

“Please cease your quarrel in the restaurant.” Akashi’s stern words echoed warningly.

“I wonder what takes Furihata-kun this long.” said aloud Kuroko.

Takao stopped him before he could stand up “Don’t worry much Kuroko, maybe he just takes his time.”

“Sorry, I’m about to go to the toilet myself anyway, I can look for Furihata-san.” said Sakurai with uncertain tone as he stood up.

“See, rather tell me Kuroko what’s going on in Seirin last weeks that all the miracles were rioting there?” asked the Shuutoku point guard “Shin-chan is being stingy for keeping silent, like some mystery was there.”

Kuroko took a sip of his milkshake “Akashi-kun is searching for something and at time he thought the others can help him.”

“And?” asked exited.

“It was unsuccessful.” cut it shortly.

“Not completely.” corrected the Rakuzan captain.

“What were you searching for if I may ask?” Takao shifted his gaze to the redhead.

“I wouldn’t think that it’s falling under your concern Takao.” looked sharply in the steel grey eyes of the raven haired boy “And now you’ve to excuse me, I have to…” a loud bam interrupted his sentence.

The restaurant’s door flew open and a long brown haired woman stepped inside. He chestnut colored hair surged in the fresh wind making it secret the flower trellis aroma of her parfume. Her clothing was simple – jeans and a rose colored elegant shirt, and a matching bag – but the air around her had an undeniable superiority. Looking around she spotted the group of teens, giving a murderous glare to Akashi.

 “Isn’t this Chou Kinoyuu the designer?” whispered loudly one of the girls next to them.

Seijuurou knew from the fist moment very well who she was and had a good guess why she was here. He moved from his seat but in the next second Takao stood in front of him “Sorry Akashi, but I wouldn’t recommend to start a obstacle here.” smiled usually but the colors of his eyes flashed to orange for a second, giving a warning to the redhead.

“Takao” growled Akashi alarmingly “For your own interest I’d suggest to step aside.”

The Shuutoku point guard glanced back for a second “Unfortunately I can’t do that. Chou-san doesn’t have time to play with us now.”

“So you are one their pets.” he had the look of death in his burning eyes.

“Not really, just a good friend.” send him back a phony smile.

The designer gave a nod to Takao and took her way to the toilettes. In a minute she returned with Kouki with her shawl (most probably from her bag) on his head and exited before anyone could say something else.

Sakurai run out after them and stopped by his stunned acquaintance “Sorry, I couldn’t help! Furihata-san wasn’t feeling well, so he’d asked me to call his family’s friend. I didn’t know it will be some famous person! Sorry!”

Akashi didn’t waste his time more, he stepped on one of the chairs seat then to another’s back and jumped over the boy before him and with hurried steps he followed the heiress.

“What the hell?!” exclaimed Kagami.

“Takao what’s a meaning of this? You can’t just go against Akashi?” shouted half loud Midorima.

All the eyes turned to the raven haired point guard who grinned embarrassed, waving his hands in defense “I’m just a family friend of Chou-san so I felt obligated to help her out.”

“But who told you that Akashi’s against them?” demanded the shooting guard.

Takao face stiffened “I’ve heard some stories so I had a good guess when Chou-san arrived and Akashi moved that there’s something in the bush.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes hearing this. He looked at Kagami and from that the maroon haired power forward knew that his shadow have something to say but not with the others around.

Akashi came back to the café and focused his now blazing gaze to the group “Thank you for the entertainment but unfortunately my attendance is required somewhere else. I’m going to pay the bill so do not be concerned about this.” he took his bag “Goodbye.” and turned to the cashier then left.

“Was that really Chou Kinoyuu?” asked Himuro. He heard from the woman and her Haute couture design.

Kise chirped “Yes, that was her! I’ve worked with her once and her design is wonderful and she’s been nice when I was one a shooting with her cloths.”

“How can that Chihuahua know somebody like her?” wondered Aomine.

The phantom player stood up “I think we should go.”

“And what about the game?” asked the blue haired ganguro.

“I wouldn’t feel well to play, while I don’t know what happened to Furihata-kun.” said Kuroko.

“Yes, it was a nice day but we’ve to catch out train to Akita too. Come Atsushi.” followed him Himuro.

“Alright Murochin.” agreed Murasakibara.

All they have gone their ways, back to the district where they came from. Sakurai could convince Aomine to join the weekend practice, while Kise decided to accompany Kasamatsu to finish his shopping.

The two Shuutoku students wanted to leave when Kuroko called out “Takao-kun. Can I speak to you for a minute?”

The teen stopped and turned around with a smiled “If it’s about the incident in the restaurant then sorry I can’t say anything more.” he winked “You know some family business.” then jogged up Midorima whopretended that he didn’t wait for him.

“Ne Shin-chan thanks for worrying for me back there.” Takao smiled up to his ace.

Midorima adjusted his glasses but couldn’t hide is embarrassment from the other teen “It was just foolish from you to stand up against Akashi.”

He shrugged “It can’t be helped. My mom would have chastised me if I didn’t do anything.”

The green haired boy cleared his throat “If you get yourself in trouble in the future don’t count on my help.”

“Alright, alright!” he put his hand to the back of his head “I won’t burden you in any way Shin-chan.” then chuckled in amusement.

Kuroko saw them going further away when Kagami joined next to him “You shouldn’t put your nose into something which not your business.” translated the Seirin ace Takao’s words “I know you still feel guilty because you caused trouble to Furi, but the stone is already in rolling and we cannot stop it. That’s what Furi has told us on our lunch break too.”

“I know, but still feel like I should do something.” he turned in his direction home “I’m concerned about Furihata-kun. He didn’t look well, when he was taken by her sister.” he pulled out his phone and dialed his friends number but no answer came.

“We can call him tomorrow. If he feels shitty his family trip might be canceled.” offered the power forward.

The boy with sky blue eyes looked up to his light and nodded “You’re right. I contact him next morning.”

Kagami started to wonder as they walked home “But Furi has a really weird family. I mean who would have thought they’re connected to Takao’s family too?”

“I think, up until now he didn’t know either about these kind of relationships.” guessed the smaller boy.

 “Anyway, thinking about it is useless. You still look agitated, so let’s go to my apartment. I have to clean the bathroom and you can watch some NBJ in the meanwhile. After that I can make you something good for dinner.” offered.

The blue haired teens eyes sparkled hearing this “Would Kagami-kun make vanilla shake too?”

The power forward sighed loudly “You never change do you?” looked at him with mild annoyance “Okay, but then you have to help me with the preparations of the ingredients.”

“Wiser would be if you ask me to help with washing dishes.” proposed an alternative which keep them both alive.

“Deal.” Kagami agreed and headed toward their bus stop.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

“Senpai what would you like to buy?” asked with a wide smile Kise.

“Just the usual stuff for the week.” told him Kasamatsu, pulling out his checklist.

The younger one peeked at the paper, but finding nothing interesting so he changed topic “You know Senpai you're really mean. You haven't contacted me since you've graduated.” pouted the blond.

“What are you whining over? The Inter High is on your neck, you don't have time to slack off. Beside you also have your modeling job. You're a second year student, show some responsibility.” lectured the university student.

The copy cat grabbed Yukio’s shirt bottom “Senpai…”

He knew just from the way the syllables fell that his idiot of Kohai is still waiting for his answer. He hoped that with time Kise realizes that his stupid crush was short flamed. Why he didn't reject his junior confession straight away? Firstly, ironically it was his first confession ever, and it was unexpected as hell. Secondly, he needed to sort out his own feelings for that dumbass too. Thirdly, it's complicated. His ears got hot just from the thought of Kise as possible lover “You're persistent. Why are you still interested?”

“Your cruel Kasamatsu-san. I can't help how I feel.” bowed his head enough to hide his face behind his bangs.

Looking at the moron the university student felt pity. No, pity wouldn’t be this intense, this dull pain, which is consuming his chest, eating away all the positive feelings he held. He hated this “Argh…” scratched the older male his head in frustration and embarrassment. “Give me a bit more time.” Yukio found it really annoying how the blond face lit up like a thousand volt light in a second. Why he said this, he didn’t know.

“Okay! Then until then I can help you with the shopping.” answered zealously.

“Try to stir as less attention as possible.” commented the older teen.

Kise smirked and stepped just a few inch closer than the comfortable space would allow, even daring to touch the smaller man's side “Hurry up Senpai before I get snatched away from some easy woman with too much make-up.” He felt the soft tremble from his senior before he let go and snatched the paper from his hand.

Exciting shiver run trough Kasamatsu spine, his face turned hot from the blond’s breeze of breath. His veins on his temple popped in a second as he saw that his checklist was stolen in his daze “You shameless brat!”

“Come Senpai, I know a good place to buy these!” cried back playfully.

And for once, Yukio let him have his way.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

“Murochin, why had you glared at ex Kaijo captain?” asked Murasakibara as they waited for the train to arrive.

Himuro sighed _“So he noticed… How can Atsushi be so observant at times like this?”_ he looked into the amethyst eyes of the center “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Hmm…” groaned in dissatisfaction the tall teen “You’re lying Murochin. I saw that you glared!”

“Atsushi,” he looked up with a smile “It would be troublesome if I told you now, uncomfortable even.” warned.

“You're not fair.” pouted Murasakibara “I want to know despite of that.” sulked like a kid.

Tatsuya exhaled again. Should he involve his Kohai? Akashi managed to keep their affairs in secret for more than 4 years from the GOM, and now it seems that he wasn't able to continue. On the other hand, even the red haired emperor lost his compose on the last meeting. Well he can be vague, so Murasakibara may be satisfied just with a half answer “Kasamatsu and my family are friends with some people who have a long time grudge. I wanted to help for my side but he interfered.”

“Are you on Akachin’s side or the fancy woman side?” the center looked bored but Himuro knew better. The sharp angle of his junior’s eyes told him that he demanded answers.

The young man with a mole smiled again “I’ll let you think on this answer.”

“Murochin…” growled. He closed up to his senior, almost rocking his back with his chest.

Glancing up, the shooting guard of Yosen kept his smiling expression, however even the blind could feel as his aura changed dangerously, almost like he was about to summon all demons from hell “Trying to get intimidating will not bring you anywhere.”

The violet eyed teen flinched but tried to hide his sudden shudder of fear “Why are you so secretive?  Akachin was the same in middle school but I thought it's something with his status but I can see little birdy, Kisechin’s crush and you know more. I don't want to left out.” sulked even more.

Himuro opened his mouth in surprise “Who are you?”

“Murochin.” snarled now like a bear.

The shooting guard put his hands up in protest “Sorry, sorry but usually you don't show much interest in your surroundings. Unfortunately you have to ask Akashi if you want answers.”

“He's also mean and will deny everything.” said with a big pout on his lips.

The train arrived and they stepped up. Taking seat Murasakibara head fell on Himuro’s shoulder.

“Atsushi?” asked in confusion.

“I haven't got any candy or answers so console me Murochin. You smell sweet.” inhaled his teammate's scent.

Himuro let it be and smiled a bit for himself. His Kohai can be cute this way. However the current situation is nothing to joke about. If beside his center any other Miracle noticed the interaction between them, the balance between their student and private life might get mixed. He had to call his father when they arrive to Akita.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Aomine and Sakurai walked in silence to their weekend practice. The ace wasn't really happy to join his annoying captain's training with all that yelling and preaching but he knew Sakurai would pester him until he agrees. Hearing a constant nagging filled with apologizes all day long can be tiring you know.

Then out of nowhere the power forward heard a giggle from next to him. The caramel haired teen was reading something on his phone and due to lack of any entertainment he decided to peek. His eyes widened as he read the message “Kimura? The ugly woman from the 2-B class? Really Ryou, you can find a better one.”

For a moment the shooting guard went stiff, before he answered “It's nothing between us. She is sharing just her experience on her last attempt to make a ruffle cake for her brother's birthday. We share a list of receipts and cooking tips.”

“Hee…” maybe from Ryou side looked that way but Aomine was sure the ugly bitch wanted more. Well, too bad for her. “You two are like good housewives.” He leaned closer so he could smell the sweet cranberry shampoo of Sakurai “If you want I can be your husband, so leave that slut.” As the face and the slim ears of the smaller boy turned red like tomato he was sure his wonderful seduction worked. However the strawberry tissue in his face told otherwise.

“You're mean Aomine-san!” exclaimed the mushroom boy.

When the Ganguro pulled the handkerchief from his face he saw his teammate with an adorable angry expression on his face “Come on Ryou, who would more appreciate your handiwork more than me?”

“I'm sorry Aomine-san, but talking about my friends this lowly and degrade my work in the cooking club is really indelicate.” He looked into the eyes of the arrogant ace. This may be dire measures but he knew he has to do it “Sorry, but NO lunch for a week.” announced.

“What?! No!!! I mean…. Sorry Ryou, don’t take it serious.” Daiki tried to save himself from canteen trash-food and sandwiches “Please have a bit of heart for this charming companion of yours.”

“Sorry Aomine-san, but this has to be done.” crossed his hands stubbornly.

No matter what tone he asked, pleased, demanded or ordered, the dark skinned teen learned on that day that even he cannot beat Sakurai’s stubbornness.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the ending is a bit of cliché and similar, and I think Muramura is OOC. But at this point I didn't know how to change. Sorry...
> 
> Hope for better chapter to come soon ^.^


	11. Chapter 10: Falling petals and slewing silks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disastrously ended Saturday the trip to Matsuyama is unavoidable for Furi.  
> The arrival wasn’t smooth but the coward point guard surely would with 100 more of this than one of the night in the forest with moths and…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well… I’ve managed to upload twice in one month.  
> Thank you for all the views and kudos!!! I welcome every one of them!!!
> 
> Actually some part of this chapter was ready almost half year ago but I wasn’t sure if I will publish this version. I’m actually a bit afraid that I’ve gone overboard with the second half of this chapter. More info below I don’t want to spoil the fun.

**_ Chapter 10: Falling petals and slewing silks _ **

 

 

 

Furihata looked at his phone as it ringed but he didn’t pick it up. He knew Kuroko is worrying about him, but he couldn’t give a proper answer.

“Had your stomach calmed down?” asked her sister next to him in the taxi.

“Yeah… still a bit dizzy but I can manage. This was too sudden. Why had this happened?” he felt that he was still left in the dark.

Chou shrugged “Who knows? Maybe in the past weeks you’ve spent too much time close to strong spiritual presence, this triggered that the protective silk gone loose to this extends.”

Kouki didn’t have to ask if she meant Akashi “It’s frightening.”

**_*Flashback*_ **

Arriving to the restaurant with the whole bunch of basketball idiots, they have ordered drinks and ramen and chatted about the won and lost games on the day. There were promises from some fools that on the court they cannot be beaten while others laughed or smirked at the cocky declarations, planning to prove the opposite.

Furi also got into a really enjoyable conversation with Takao about some cool music, even ending up exchanging phone numbers, promising future plans between the two to go shopping together. Then his heart thudded once like it wanted to escape from his chest.

He stood up smiling, making sure nobody noticed his slight dizziness and hurried himself to the toilets. Arriving there, he used the wide sink as leverage taking few deep breaths. With every passing second his heart beat faster like it gone crazy and he felt more and more giddy, his body started to burn without reason “What’s happening to me?” asked himself desperately.

He opened tap to cool himself and washed his face. Raising his head he looked at his reflection and the sight made his face strained with monstrosity, his throat squeeze itself together almost choking its owner. Furi to a pushed fiercely back but with a clumsy back step he fell back to the floor “Aahh!” his cry was muffled thanks to his palm before it  “What’s this?!” his body trembled as he crwaled to his feet. His heart filled with affright while he wobbled closer back to the mirror. Kouki never had seen something like this. His eyes… his eyes are changing or… blossoming?! It was like watching two small brown flowers withering, its petals falling and disappearing in the white nothingness which was his sclera. Each petal first was growing twice as big, before it has creased back and fell from his pupil, leaving a much bigger and almost totally white iris petal at its place. It didn’t hurt but the strange feeling of pealing added to his thundering chest made his stomach knot and in the next second found his face in the toilet vomiting his lunch.

This was the position Sakurai found him “Furihata-san!” he hurried next to him “What happened?”

Kouki looked up at the Touo shooting guard whose eyes widened in surprise. He most probably saw what is happening to his eyes “I don’t know…” answered weakly.

The mushroom boy’s expression changed to determination “I apologize, but I need your phone to call Kinoyuu-san!” told him, before he reached to the point guard’s pocket.

“How do you…?” the nauseous feeling overwhelmed him before he could finish the sentence.

Sakurai searched in the contacts “My family’s a respectful member of the alliance with the Kinoyuus. I was informed that Kinoyuu-san has a little brother who might have the same age as me. Sorry Furihata-san that I never realized that it was you.” he found Chou’s name in the list and called.

The phone hooted twice before the other line was picked up [Kouki? Is there any problem?]

[Kinoyuu-san! I’m Sakuria Ryou and I am really sorry to disturb you but Furihata-san doesn’t feels well, and his eyes are changing in the process.] reported hurriedly.

Chou heart clutched “Where are you? I’m going there in a second.” said more demanding she intended. Sakurai gave the address and without any words she hung up and called one of her friends “Hello Hidehiko. I need your speed. I’m home but need you bring me to Shibuya.”

The papers on her desk fluttered “Hello Chou-chan! I’m at your service!” the young man with striking blond hair and emerald eyes stood before her in a second with a smirk on his lips.

“Don’t be full of yourself! My brother is in trouble.” looked at the other with disgust in her eyes.

“I understand princess.” bowed mockingly deep, then offered his hand “We’ll be there is a second.”

“You better or I’m going to kill you.” they palms clapped together and in the next moment they disappeared.

Still halfway in the drive of Hidehiko she entered the café and spotted her allies and enemies in a second. Giving a nod to Takao she moved to her destination, hearing a relieved voice of the boy who called her “Kinoyuu-san!”

“Thank you for your assistance.” then turned her full attention to his brother who was still embracing the toilette “Come Kouki.” she pulled out one of her healing silks and placed the string on the boy’s wrist then lifted him up and put his hand over her shoulder while she shielded his face with her shawl from her bag.

“Chou…” said the boy in cracked voice.

“Really Kouki. You have no luck have you?” grabbing the teen’s side she guided him out from the restaurant. She beckoned to a taxi but after she helped his brother inside one voice stopped her to get in.

“Kinoyuu Chou.” came the invoking.

She turned back, glaring at the person who followed them “What do you want Akashi Seijuurou?”

“What is your connection to Furihata-kun?” asked with a gaze calm and dangerous like a crimson ocean.

She gave the pompous answer “Do you think I’ll tell you anything just because you’re demanding it? My relations with Kouki are concealed until I decide to reveal it. And if you don’t mind I have to bring him to somewhere where his sickness can be treated.” Her tone of politeness faded into nothingness as she let out just a spark of her power.

Akashi understood in the second. The thick air of malice and demonic vibes made clear that designer would use all abilities in her repertoire in order to keep any information safe. Killing anybody in her way wasn’t an issue either. The Rakuzan captain clenched his teeth, feeling his own bloodlust grow in every breath he took. His deathly glare softened as he saw the shivering form in the arms of his foe. Eventually he let out a sigh “Fine…” he let the brunette go her way with Kouki in the vehicle “I’m going to find out everything soon enough.” promised to himself.

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

“Tomorrow we’ll go to Matsuyama where we can get rid of the charm on your neck.” informed Chou his brother.

“So we are not postponing the trip?” asked weakly.

She shook her head “The silk was the main source of your today’s thrown up. It gave us just one more reason that we can’t wait any longer with your training.”

“I see.” he bowed and looked at the screen of his phone. He had to send a message to Kuroko but he decided it can wait until tomorrow morning. He didn’t know why, but he felt that today a door closed itself before him, and a new one opened. His life will turn to a very different direction he had planned or even ever imagined.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The trip to Matsuyama was long and exhausting. One of the main reasons was that sadly his grandmother drove the car. Not that she was driving slowly as they made in 9 hour to arrive to the small residence but the wheels touched several times the shoulder of the road and some curves where taken in a bit too angled for the point guards liking. Grabbing into everything which made him feel safer he sat from the peep of the dawn until the early afternoon in the car, praying that they arrive in one piece.

The view from the small villa was more than breathtaking. Thousand shades of green danced across Furi’s eyes as the clear breeze forced the dim umbrages to move on the trees. The boy felt he was freed from the cage of smog as inhaled the unsullied air into his lungs. Looking around he already spotted several herb in the front yard which stirred his inspiration to create some ointment for his friends. He just knew he could create balsams which would soothe all the cramps and mend all the worn cartilages after a tiring game.

“Kouki don’t space out! We still need to bring our luggage in!” cried her sister.

“I’m coming!” answered back and helped Chou and Natsumi.

When they finished the unpacking they had dinner at sun dawn. They chatted about her sister’s coworkers and Seirin’s basketball team, when her grandmother decided that it’s time to clear all the questions “Kouki are you still wearing the band which Chou had put on you yesterday?”

“Err… yes.” he showed his wrist to prove it.

She wiped her lips with a napkin before she continued “We are going remove it tonight along with the rope around your neck.”

“Can’t this wait until morning granny?” asked the young heiress. All of them were exhausted from the long ride, so she hoped that this can be postponed for tomorrow.

The lady shook her head “The larvae’s and the moths are more active in the night, and we cannot allow ourselves to waist another day.”

“This is annoying” sighed the young woman then she turned to Furi “You’ll have a hell of a night.”

The coward boy gulped once. If Chou says that the upcoming event will be tough then he most probably he’s going to scream like a baby in tooth pain.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Stepping into the dark forest Kouki spine trembled as the chill tickled it from his nape till the end of his tailbone but it had nothing to do with the temperature. With the silk gone from his wrist, he was surprised that his nausea hadn’t come back, instead he just felt a bit lightheaded. When her sister removed it back on the villa, he looked at the window to see if the strange white eyes appeared again, but there was no sign of that.

He almost believed the whole incident about the sudden sickness and changing eyes was just his imagination, however while thinking about that he tripped as one of his feet got clogged in one root on his way. Fortunately he didn’t fall on his face because he could correct his steps in time, but decided he will brood on these matters when he’s not wandering in the woods. It was still bright on this starry night as full moon was just three days ago. His two female family members walked before him in silence, guiding the way to who knew where. The smells of leafs filled his nose slowly, forcing his senses to concentrate to those. He shook his head once and twice to turn back to the task at hand but he just couldn’t lock out the aromas “Chou…” said in his unexpected drowsiness.

“What is it?” her sister stopped and turned, but she had eyes full with concern.

“I…I don’t feel well…maybe the symptoms are coming back.” he stopped at this point altogether.

Her grandmother spoke up “You’re dizzy because of the smell of the white mulberry trees.”

Furi weakly looked up and he could see that they indeed arrived to a part of the forest where he could see just those kind of plants.  “Why?”

“You have to break the spell on your neck alone and the trees want to help you. Don’t fight it Kouki.” advised Natsumi.

He tried to relax but the fear of the unknown kept him on edge and he felt he was about to vomit again. As he was about to do so, a fine brush at his nose caught his attention. Focusing on what it was, he found himself eyes to eye(?) with a big silk moth. It flapped its wing back and forth in a lazy speed his dazed eyes couldn’t really follow. Mesmerized by the small animal he was about to reach out when the moth backed away. It didn’t made sense but Furi legs moved on their own, pursuing the moth like he was flying himself, forgetting his sickness, his family and his surroundings. Driven by intuition, he didn’t listen to his rational self as it screamed into his mind ‘Slown down!’ and ‘I’m going to get lost!’. How could he obey, when excitement swelled in his heart, as he chased the insect like a kid his pet?

With every step he took, he felt the chains of fear, doubt and shame fall to his feet like rusty chains. He left them behind easily while his thoughts got more and more overshadowed by the sudden bliss of freedom. He was slowly stripped from his rational self, his actions were driven by instincts alone, and yearned for something indescribable, something ancestral, maybe for his lost past and the heritage in his blood. 

Eventually Kouki arrived to a small clearing where his vision went white for a second as a swarm of moths flew to him and settled on him. At this point the brunette started to laugh like a small child, letting himself guided onto the ground on a thick leaf bed with full of silkworms. He didn’t remember when he felt this comfortable and giggled as the larvaes crawled up to his body, feeling ticklish and drunk with unreasonable joy.

From a distance Chou and Natsumi watched the somewhat bizarre events “He’s behaving like he’s on drugs.” commented the younger Kinoyuu.

“Kou-chan is in silk inebriation now. I’ve never seen it myself but this is the final confirmation of his position as heir.” the grandmother eyes narrowed as she observed the scene, worry visible in her orange eyes. This mindless rite was never for her liking.

Furi on the other hand enjoyed himself the fullest, playing with the moths, letting them use his hand and nose as a dock, not caring as his normal cloths were eaten away by the worms while at the same time they spread the white and brown cocoon over his body like a second skin. At this point he wasn’t paying too much thought as he tore the only string which disturbed his euphoria with just one finger, to help the worms to entwine him with pure silk. “ah…” exhaled in relief. The small insects didn’t hesitated until only Kouki’s face was left out.

“It feels so~o good!” breathed out. He felt exuberantly carefree; every movement was like there was no gravity as the mellow material made his body light like a feather. Twisting and turning once and twice in the nest he still felt a nuance of emptiness in the pit of his stomach. Where this came from, he wasn’t sure but as he looked at the nest around him, the realization hit his disturbed self.

Sitting up on his legs, he glanced down and smiled, like he just received an encouragement “Thank you! I’ll help myself!” and without second thought he gripped into his bed and put a handful dead worms into his mouth, who sacrificed themselves to engulf his body. They were a bit crunchy because of the head but their inside melted like soft-candy in his mouth. Kouki never tasted something so delicious. As he swallowed the fine substance the ache in his stomach was gone, the last resistance of his emptiness dissolved from his heart like camphor in the thin air.

“This was disgusting.” noted Chou, swallowing the repulsion with a big gulp.

Furi could now stand up, wobbly but still satisfied. His perceptions were confirmed as the moths which were idly playing around him until now, started circulating around his body, calling him to a nice midnight dance. His ears caught the music of the cicadas and crickets, the humming of the wind and the beautiful song of the chorus ofBombyx mori’s “I need to spread my wings too.” said with glassy eyes.

Kouki started to swing his hips then took a step before he started to dance to a rhythm which just he could hear. As he was guided by the hive of moths, his twists and turns became more and more heated until he let out a pleasure filled exhale. With that, the white cocoon from his head faded, leaving creamy turfs behind, while a part of the fine material from his arms and legs vanished as well. However the silk never left the boy, instead it listened to its new master’s wish and created wings for him, strong and flexible, ivory like one of a moths.

The wings moved as Furi stepped forward and followed the flying insects into the night air with mind still numb. He hovered over the forest making loops once, twice and trice, enjoying the view for a moment before he dove down to the banquet which was held for him.

On this night he could dance with the old mountain spirit and with the sad willow next to the sullen river with cheerful smile. His enthusiasm could even make the grumpy grisly and the wise owl to move to the lay of the fiddling crickets. Or this was what he saw.

It was close to 4 AM when Kouki touched ground again. Exhausted but still in the elation, he thanked the forest for the party and sat down at the spot where he lay before. He looked directly at his two family members and smiled happily “I’m home.”

Before the two women could say anything, all energy left the boy at once and collapsed to the ground.

“Kouki!” her sister exclaimed and made a step toward his brother.

“Stop!” Natsumi warned “you mustn’t disturb his sleep. He will wake up soon enough.” instructed.

“But…” glanced worried at the boy.

“He’ll be fine.” soothed the old lady “That clearing is still full of silkworms and moths. If we step in, we might anger them. When Kouki wakes up we can call him here and go to the residence.”

Chou wasn’t pleased to hear that but she knew she had no other choice “I understand.” she leaned back to the tree she used as leverage any waited for his brother to wake up.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

And what an awakening he had. Lying on his stomach he squeezed his eyes together more tighter before his lids opened and closed again. Munching to himself his taste buds started to catch up something strange in his mouth “Did granny burned something last evening?” his nose sniffed and found smell was a bit unpleasant _“… the smell of the grass is way too strong at the country side… last evening…”_ his brown eyes flew open as the event of the night swept into his mind at once.

The popped himself up to his fours and looked at his now naked body in horror. All the raw silk was now on the ground like a huge moth had just left it under him. The moths, the worms, the dance and the taste “Urgh…” he wanted to puke but it was like something wouldn’t let him, keeping everything back in his stomach like a net the fishes. Thinking about it made him feel sicker.

He stood up weakly and tried to find a direction to his family. Every muscles hurt as he made a move, at one moment he almost fell again. His thoughts were still a mess, trying to understand why the hell he was so freaking happy yesterday because of some insects. It was like he was high all the time he spent between the woods.

“Kouki!” he finally heard her sister’s cry. Turning to the direction his visions unclear but the contours got sharper if he focused enough.

His voice came our hoarser he expected “Chou… what happened?” he dragged himself to the end of the clearing where her sibling covered him with a thick rob.

The designer didn’t know what to say. She never saw anything like that so she wasn’t sure what this all meant “I guess you’re now a full member of the Kinoyuu’s.”

“This is not an answ..er…” he leaned to his sister. Her sister whispered his name in concern but he ignored it “Was everything real what I remember?” he took a deep breath and stabilized himself. He felt his energy gradually coming back to him.

“Well, what do you remember?” asked back wishing to save herself.

Hi swallowed once “I have been following you and granny into the forest. Then I got dizzy and fell into a hypnotized like state. I played with moths, ate worms and flew over the forest like freaking butterfly!” exclaimed in the end as his fully came to himself.

“You’re really good in summing up things!” smiled the girl back.

There was no rescue to his distraught state “What was up yesterday?” he replayed the night again and wanted to bang his head into something “That was the most disgusting and mortifying experience I ever had.”

“Don’t be upset Kouki! You looked really impressive and somewhat magical.” she tried to calm his brother down.

“I’ve looked stupid! And” his eyes filled with tears “and girly!!!” he roared.

“Pffft…” the heiress needed to chuckle “There’re male moths too, you know.”

“Chou! This doesn’t help at all!” retorted less in panic and more in irritation.

She sighed in delight “I know, but you just grabbed the most important part of your change.”

“You’re horrible!” whined the teenager.

“I know that already.” she giggled once “Let’s go home now. Despite your late dinner I guess you’re hungry.”

“Ugh… I don’t know if I’ll able to eat… ever…” mumbled as the pictures of him eating worms resurfaced.

“Come on! Granny gone home to cook something good.” she pushed her brother to the right direction.

“Okay, okay.” he kept up the pace which Chou and hoped he can get a hot bath as soon as he’ll step into the house.

Chou walked beside his brother and dismissed his yammering about feeling cold and used etc. Her senses turned to the forest around them where her eyes swept through the green. She saw the prying eyes between the branches, waiting to see the phenomenon from yesterday again. However she shot a deathly glare to every direction, sending the message clear as the morning sky “ _If you ever think of touching my brother you’ll killed in the most dreadful ways._ ” to her relief Kouki was too engrossed in his own misery that he never heard as the leafs jittered in unnatural sound.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um… yes… this might have been a bit too much at once. I wanted first something more ritual like awakening with magic circles and some spells, then that damn moth came and all hell gone loose. Don’t ask… most of that part was written in one go, like I was hit by a bolt. When I’ve read it again afterward I was like… oh… oh boy that escalated quickly. Do I really want to use this?
> 
> For me most disturbing part is that I made Furi eat worms. I hate insects, the thought that I make physical contact with them makes me shudder, so why the hell forced that poor boy to do even more disgusting like consuming them??? 
> 
> Well in the end I’ve grown to like this version as I guess it’s something unusual (at least for me). Sorry for the slow burn story, the upcoming of chapters will by Furi centric, about the consequences of this chapter’s.
> 
> Please tell me if it's getting too creepy.


	12. Chapter 11: To Show Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every step he takes, it brings Furi closer to his heritage as a reliable heir of his family.  
> Changing himself or staying the way he was will be his dilemma for the future, now it's the time to learn, to experience.  
> To sart opening his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, I'm late for every possible event to appreciate these cuties (08.11 and 04.12).  
> Anyway this chapter can be considered as a gift for (looks at the calendar).... FuriFuri 12.12 day! Yeah!
> 
> Thank you for all your Kudos and Comments!

**_ Chapter 11: To Show Yourself _ **

 

 

Furi was tired as hell and unfortunately he remembered why. His veins were still elated by the buzz of last night, forcing his heart beat like drum bass on a rock concert. His skin felt sensitive with every move, his teeth were hungry to bite something, and so they found his prickling lips to play on, finding some relief with the small pain.

This after effect was god-awful. Despite feeling drowsy from the lack of sleep, due to the vibration of his senses he couldn’t force himself to settle down. After an hour it began literally painful. The crawling beneath his skin made his being throb, like swollen skin after beating.

It was then when Chou came in and forced two glass of brie down his throat. Finally! His body overjoyed as the pain dulled and he could relieve himself in his comical dream full with flowers and mouths.

The Sun was about to set again when he woke up. At once as he shook off the drowsiness, he felt well-rested and normal, as thankfully the unpleasant feeling was gone like it was never there. Dismissing his bed hair he wobbled out from his room.

“Kouki! Good morning dear!” his grandma greeted him cheerfully.

He looked around once and  realized how late really was  “Did I sleep through the whole day?” asked the obvious.

“Yes, and two more.” added Chou with small amusement.

“What?!?!” exclaimed the point guard.

“The tincture which you drank has put you into a state where your body could recover from the shock of your first night here. In a few minutes the affect will wear completely off.” smiled the old lady like it was the most natural thing of the word.

Furi had to experience what she meant by wearing off, when he got thirsty, hungry at once with an urge to run to the toilet to booth. After satisfying his basic needs one after another, he could finally listen to his family’s plan they have scheduled for him.

“In order you can gain full command on your silk, tomorrow we are going to start your real training.” explained Natsumi.

Kouki shuddered. He was afraid to ask what exactly his grandmother had in mind. His cowardliness must have shown on his face as when he glanced at Chou, she amused “Don’t panic Kouki, when you got over the first milestone, it’ll get on like a house on fire.”

The high school student wanted to ask why they don’t start now like last time, but learning from his last adventure in the forest, he rather postpones his doom “What will we do?”

“As we’ve trained you since your childhood, we can skip most of the theoretical teaching and we can start to refine your practical skills. These are still lacking of power as you couldn’t use them fully until now.” explained the head of the family.

This was just getting more and more awful. The colors felt his complexion just thinking about the experience his grandmother’s full menu of Spartan training. Really… he’s missing coach Riko.

Chou however smirked “Don’t be afraid, you’ll on my care.”

The expression on his sister’s face promised nothing good either, the small sparks in her eyes were like the first crackers from hell. Kouki swallowed his saliva. He felt his energy which he thought he had, drained in a second. Dragging himself back to his room he couldn’t really rest for the night partially because he slept already too much and partially due the fear and some disturbing excitement from the next morning.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Standing before the house they started with some breathing technique. To his sister’s advice Kouki let the clear air into his lungs and slowly let the tension fade from his shoulders. As he smelled the fresh herbs in the backyard and the green trees not so far from them, he remembered the sensual part of his last half insane night. The touch of the sprigs the kind melody of the woods turned his senses back to the nature.

_“Relaxing like this isn’t so bad.”_ he thought. His worries at school were like dreams, the comical cat and mouse game with Akashi was like a manga he read once, instead this, the faint caress of the forest was his reality. The low buzzing of the insect were like symphony in his ears, the playful wind kissed his skin like cheeky lover on a Saturday morning. He could get used to this harmony. Why he never experienced this before? He felt like a child who just took his fist steps enthusiastically and somewhat proud.

Chou couldn’t believe her eyes. Was this person who had this balanced aura really his brother? She knew Kouki has a great potential in him, but the way the air swayed around him, picking up small leafs letting them dance around his slim form and the fine dust which broke the rays of the Sun like thousand micro prisms, was like in some fantasy movies. She was sure that his brother will exceed her original imagination “Kouki,”

Her sister’s voice woke the teen up like a cold shower. Furi’s eyes snapped open and he lost his balance as he stepped involuntarily forward and fell flat on his face. “Ugh...” moaned.

The designer chuckled “I think this will be enough. You’re relaxed so the next steps wouldn’t be as hard as I’ve thought first.”

Kouki stood up, ignoring the pain of his nose and watched curiously as she turned to her bag and fished out something.

“Catch it!” She thrown a white ball to his brother, which bounced on his wrinkled forehead as the teen was too slow to react, and ended up on the ground. Chou sighed “You’re still too clumsy.”

Kouki looked down to the soft knob, which was not bigger than a baseball. A second later came the realization that it was actually a globule of silk. He picked it up, and glanced at his sister with question in his chestnut eyes.

“Don’t give me this look. You’ve seen us handle silk before, now it’s your turn.” she told him.

“But how?” asked with doubt in his voice.

“You DO remember about your night in the forest, so you should have a general feeling how to breathe life into our silk.” instructed the designer.

Kouki was still lost what he should do so he reluctantly waited for Chou to have her own ball and listened to the upcoming instructions. Feeling silk in his hand calmed him down a bit fortunately. The fine strings caressed the small wrinkles on his palm, like reassuring that he was not without back up, giving him a polite kiss of courage where it touched him. _“Was this feeling always there?”_   he mused.

“First of all,” she started “you have to get a feeling of the material. Forget your doubts and concentrate. You’ve the natural sense of silk in your veins.” instructed Chou.

Kouki took his breath slowly, taking his time to feel, to touch. As he regained focus, ancient whisper and humming heat inched from his palm and entwined first his hand, then his full arm. Her sister was still giving instructions but they died in his ear, as Kouki heard only one plead. “ _Take me. Make me yours. Feel me.”_ He lifted his hand not understanding clearly what’s happening. “ _Open me!_ ” Whispered the voice and Furi mindlessly obeyed.

“Look out!” cried Chou too late as like in a magical show the silk explored like white smoke. Kouki heart filled with awe and fear and watched as the material came alive, grabbing his wrist like a possessive lover, while it bellowed around him, waiting for something “Kouki! Give a command!” her sister’s voice sounded desperate but unrealistic. Something so beautiful cannot be bad.

“ _Use me as you please_ ” the soundless seduction rustled, the resonance numbing his body “ _Or I’ll please myself with your corpse._ ”

The last words were like an icy bucket of water on his head, running till the end of his spine, tainting his hair and eyes creamy white, the teen grabbed hold on one of the stands and gave his first order. “Show your true face!”

The frizzling cloud of silk shivered once, then released its knots to bind itself to anew. Transparent wings roused the dust around itself and Furi, letting it mix it with its slim body. Ending its transformation, the falcon sized moth turned to its dazed holder “You summoned me, young heir of the Kinoyuu’s. Say your wish.”

Kouki closed his mouth and gulped his saliva. “Who are you? Why have you threatened me?”

The moth grunted “You really are a handful one. My name’s Kinugo. I’m the god who served your family for centuries, mixing your blood with silks and herbs. I’ve threatened you so you can come to a decision. A son, who cannot even command his silk, needs some punishment anyway.”

“Haha…” the point guard laughed nervously. What should he say? Is it really wise to wish something from someone/thing who a second ago threatened you? Kouki’s mind was empty in the moment to wish anything anyway.

After uncomfortable minutes of silence the moth sighed “As I can see you don’t seems to have any request toward me, I can give you an advice. Use your silk from now like a part of your body. Move it like a hand and bend it to your will. Its loyalty will last for a lifetime so never be shy to use in your times of despair and danger. Your blood is rich with tinctures of centuries, it will imbue the strands to be the strongest among humans and demons.” as the Kami has not received answer a response asked with a snarl “Did you hear me boy?”

His veins jolted like they understood it more everything else, even if the half was unclear for Furi himself. He could only cry yes.

The moth settled on his hand “Good. I wish you good luck for your journey human child of mine.” it rubber his body to Kouki’s hair, and with a pleased sigh Kinugo left, letting the silk settle down.

A spark determination bolted through Kouki and looking at the idle lying yarn on his shoulder, he found a new grip on it “Nigou!” he shouted.

The silk moved, jumped to the ground, forming the known mascot of Seirin. It even made a mute bark in happiness that he’s alive.

“Bwahaha!” came the loud laughing from Chou, disturbing his moment of joy and self-satisfaction.

“What?” asked, pout forming on his lips.

“You have summoned the yokai who is particularly our protecting God and then you just continue to make a puppy! How cute can you be?” and continued to giggle.

Hearing this Kouki head turned sacred but retorted annoyed “I wanted to try out but didn’t know what to make.”

Her eyes were still teary when Chou turned to her brother with a smile “I’ve made a spear at first time when I grabbed hold on my heritage. I guess this is why you cannot be left alone just now. I’ll teach you how to protect yourself. As I see commanding the silk will not meet issues.” she looked pleased at the silk dog.

“Okay…” Furi didn’t know what exactly he needed to do, but he had still time.

“Let’s start with the basics, like balancing.” the designer ignored the pained growling of his brother.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Kouki had to admit that it went easier than like... ever. Chou was seriously trying to catch him, using now two rolls of silk, without success. He even could jump on the strands at some point which should be impossible for him. But today he felt could do everything with silk. The webs couldn’t trap him, the keen white spears never bruised his skin and first time he felt joy in the training. Then his foot was caught in one of the vines and helped to introduce his nose to the ground again “Ouch…” maybe he took a conclusion too fast.

“You were good...” said the designer with kind a smile but behind that she was still in shock. She was told that the changed on his brother will be big but this gone beyond her imagination. To awake the sleeping god of their family then get grip of silk like kids playing with the jump rope was more than over the top. Kouki’s balance improved with every step he took, he handled the silk like others managed to breathe. She wasn’t sure if the two weeks were needed anymore. She let out an exhausted sigh “…until you decided to fall in love with the ground.”

Wiping his tears from his eyes, Kouki stood up slowly. Izuki would be proud of her sister’s pun “You’re mean Chou!” he had to use his shirt as the tears wouldn’t stop.

She chuckled at his brother’s cute pout “You should be fine after a few days of practice. If you’re done with crying we can continue.”

“It’s not intentional! They’re coming on their own.” he whined defeated. For his relief the tears stopped after a 2 minutes and the training started anew.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The afternoon was the same, keeping up the balancing exercises, even starting to use his own silk for shielding more intense attacks.

On the end of the day Kouki felt he was through a triple training menu made by his coach. He lay on the ground trying to catch his breath, his muscles refusing to move, while he wondered if he could just die. How he will survive the upcoming days he had no idea.

The next day however was one of his favorite. He could practice and review making tinctures and herbal liquids against Yokias, to make it more exciting he in the meanwhile he needed to brew two tours of silk, one for protecting and the other for exorcise demons. He knew all those receipts since his childhood, he was playing with them innocently when he was still ignorant about his surroundings. Who knew, maybe he really chased away many demons without knowing. While Kouki dwelled on his nostalgic memories and creating the fine mixtures, her sister chatted away about work, knowing his brother wouldn’t need her guidance.

Chou was pleased to see that Kouki wasn’t affected by his awakening much. On the other hand, tomorrow by the family affairs he’s going to be surprised how close their allies and foes were all the time, most of them not even guessing who this meek boy is.

And the hardest part of their training has yet to come.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

On the next day Kouki yawn dropped. He knew the Kinoyuu’s had a lot of connection but never guessed that THIS extended. He found out that there were some family friends in his class, in the under and upper classes from his high, middle school and elementary. From some of them their parents were asked to apply their children there but there were some who gone there by chance.

One of the most shocking information was when his grandmother started to list the students from other schools which he might now. And how many they were!

From Touo he expected Sakurai Ryou, as he helped him at the cafe, but his eyes popped when he heard that Imayoshi Shoichi is the heir of the Inary temple on the hill.

It was a relief that from Shuutoku Takao Kazunari was on their side, he wondered if it would be a good to talk with him. He’s easygoing and approachable compared to the names he recognized from the other schools.

For example Liu Wei from Yosen High and the ex-captain of Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio were still more than frightening. Not mentioning Mayuzumi Chihiro, who was a mystery on its own for Furi.

On the other hand he was surprised that their “allies” can get along with their so called enemies.

When he heard their names his heart started to beat loudly. From Touo it was Momoi Satsuki, from Shuutoku the graduated captain Outsubo Taisuke, from Yosen Himuro Tatsuya and Hayakawa Mitsuhiro from Kaijo.

It wasn’t a surprise when he was told that from Rakuzan Mibuchi Reo and Nebuya Eikichi and their families were in close relationship with the Akashis, considering the incident in the alley.

Aside from that messy meeting they seemed good people too, so he was not sure he can believe his grandma’s statement that they’re all rotten to their core, just because their families have connections to the Akashi family. Especially when he heard that Hanamiya Makoto was a Kinoyuu sympathizer too. He was also surprised that none other of the GOM was involved in this supernatural business.

Natsumi had taught him several other family names who were friends and from whom should he keep his distance. Memorizing all at once was impossible, particularly as he had to learn all their abilities in order he could turn to the right person in the hour of need.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Merry Christmas Folks!


	13. Chapter 12: A Small Absence with Great Distaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is going on Furihata gone?  
> Who needs advice and who need love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year For You All!
> 
> I hope you could close your last year with peace in your mind guys!  
> Thank you once again ALL OF YOU to read my story, giving me Kudos and keeping the updates before your eyes!
> 
> I'm not really creative yet, but some editing is still fine for me. Did you know? I've started this fiction before I knew what is the name of Akashi's father. Since he got some screen, I've pretty much forgot what was his name and need to fish it out to see. I was almost scared that I've given a name to the Akagrandpa while I left out the middle-aged guy. When I finally found it, it turned I've mentioned his name only once. So now I have changed it to the right name (pleas keepin mind for later reference).

**_ Chapter 12: A Small Absence with Great Distaste _ **

.

 .

After a hastily ended Saturday Akashi have ordered some men to Furihata’s family house however none of them saw the boy or one of the Kinoyuu there. Reading through the report he received during the lunch, Reo peaked at the papers “Still observing the cute Chihuahua of Seirin?”

“There are still some questions which needed to be answered.” nodded the captain, not even glancing up.

“Aaand?” asked the shooting guard slyly.

The second year took a sip from his drink “Mibuchi please, ask clearly what is on your mind.”

“When are you planning to devour him?” smiled broadly.

Nebuya chocked on his food, while Hayama stopped his babbling about his sister’s newborn baby “Whaat?” exclaimed the blond “I thought he's your enemy or something like that!”

“I don’t really understand your fantasies Senpai.” the captain said with an ounce of irritation “You're usually sharp, however this time you’ve miscalculating the situation.  I’ve other matters which need to be prioritized. Moreover, most probably I’m not in the position to woo him.”

“Sei-chan, you’re the one who do not see it clearly yet. Anyway, would you like to have some lessons from me? Am still your Senpai and I wouldn't mind to share my experience in love.” his eyes gleamed mysteriously.

“I appreciate your dedication but I'm confident in my courting skills.” taking his next bite from his rice, he almost chocked on the shooting guards comment.

“You're way to innocent Sei-chan. I saw your lack of interest in other people.” He ignored the look of death and continued “I don't cheat on my boyfriend but I'm going to give you a good demonstration.”

Akashi would never admit but he incontrovertible observed as Reo as he started to act up “First, you shouldn't be shy about getting close or even touching your prey. Not too long but not too short either.”

To his misfortune Nebuya sat next to the shooting guard and he was the subject on which the beautiful boy showed his technique. The long finger brushed the center’s arm while the graceful male whispered nothing special into his ear. In the next second he found himself shuddering in disgust and ill excitement which made him jump from his seat “Mibushii!” roared “You're killing my appetite!”

Reo chuckled “Well if the person is a total brut then it has no use of course.”

“It is better if you give a gift to the one you like!” prompted Hayama.

“Yes, but not big ones. Your darling looks like he can feel easily embarrassed or guilty if he's receiving too much.” advised the self proclaimed love expert.

The advices came one after another and in the end Akashi didn't know if he should listen to these teachings or forget the whole conversation altogether. Even Nebuya gave some tips for good and cheap restaurants both in Tokyo and Kyoto. It was rare that he was pampered by his team but he let them be as they seemed overjoyed that they can finally be helpful for their captain.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

When Seijuurou arrived home the usual silence of the residence welcomed him. The servant moved like ghosts until he asked one if the butlers “Where's my father Takeda-san?”

“He was called away for an urgent matter. Only Isamu-sama is at home.” came the polite answer

“I see.” he wasn't in the mood to deal with his grandfather right now so he instructed the servants that he would like to have dinner.

“ _You're not letting me take over?_ ” asked the younger brother in his head “ _You feel tired._ ”

“It’s not needed.” answered calmly.

 _“You're aware that Kouki is now somewhere with the Kinoyuu heir or heiress. He might be the dedicated future partner for the person he desperately tries to hide from you or rather from us.”_ A disgusting feeling swelled up in “both” Akashi’s chest. Even the thought wasn’t right in his eyes that the boy should be married to that person which his family is hunting.

“It might be true but I still believe that there are no feelings behind his duty. He’s not betraying the Kinoyuus just because of the obligation his family had bound him.” argued the red eyed personality.

_“We cannot be sure. He's now assigned to attend in some event for two weeks and we couldn't find out what exactly he's going to do there. Maybe he has some arrangements for marriage.”_

Frustration. This was the feeling which poured from the younger personality. Neither of them found it pleasant that the coward brunette might get involved in some bothersome relationship with the Kinoyuus. _“We'll have act faster after Furihata comes back.”_

“So you admit that we both feel some kind of attraction toward that boy?” chuckled Akashi.

“ _He certainly has a calming effect on our mood_.” this was one of the reasons the Seirin second year caught their interest after all.

“Well you can capture his mind and I'll make sure I do the same with his heart.” smiled brightly the gentle self.

The others lips turned to a feral smirk _“I can agree on your proposal_.”

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Basketball practice was more than deathly as Kuroko saw the first years who remained after one week, tumbled like windfalls. He was also lying on the floor like a death fish but that was beside the point. Hirakawa Yuu, their talented but foul mouthed point guard was the main source of their coach irritation. The kohai was too harsh and hotheaded but sometime Kuroko wondered if he wasn’t just a fool or an ultimate masochist because couldn't hold his mouth shut to save his life. Hirakawa was usually obedient and when he tried to talk back, Furi was usually the one who mended the boy’s mind. Despite being in generally a good player the first year developed an attachment for this senpai despite he originally came here because of their eagle eyed third year. Now with Furihata gone, Hirakawa got restless and Izuki instructions meet deaf ears which made even the pun-master irritated.

In the locker room the other first years sighed “Hira, you should just have kept your mouth. We had a double training just because of you.”

“But coach instructions were unclear!” retorted back.

“What's so hard to understand about to slow down?” hissed another one.

“Hey! You weren't better Yamamoto! You...”

Fukuda patted the back of the arguing teens “Please don't fight you two. Otherwise the captain will kill all of us.”

“Yeah he would never allow a fight to break out.” agreed Koganei.

Kuroko listened the conversation and began to smile. Furihata is really established a good atmosphere around him. His presence calms the fired up first years when it’s needed “It'll get bothersome if the Hirakawa is doing to keep up this cockiness.” came the comment from his other side.

The shadow player could only agree with his light “We have to keep our kohais in check.”

“It's annoying. Furi could handle Hirakawa better.” admitted Kagami.

“Why don't you try to be a good senpai and give everybody some advice?” asked Kuroko knowing what kind of answer he will get.

“I'm not going to babysit some whining teammates.” growled.

“You've babysitter us before the WC.” told him the shadow.

Kagami skin shaded pink without his mind’s permission “That was exceptional... _and beside it involved you._ ” added it to himself. A small smile was the only response Kuroko gave him and this made the ace both annoyed and flustered. He felt awkward because of the silent treatment, thus he spoke up “Let's go to Maji Burger.”

Kuroko nodded in agreement as the two said their goodbyes to their teammates and headed to their usual junk food stop. The rays of the sun still pained the walls pink and orange while on the east they could already see the upcoming deep night sky.

They arrived to the restaurant, ordered their usual menu and sat down to their haunt.  “I wonder if Furi is okay. We haven't seen him for almost a week now and he hasn’t sent us a message since Sunday morning.” wondered aloud the power forward after the few bit of burger.

“He wrote that he will be with his family on a mountain trip so he should be fine.” told him Kuroko between two sips of his shake.

Kagami groaned in understanding and continued to wolf down his food, while unconsciously glanced at the boy before him. Measuring the form of his teammate, he confirmed to for himself that despite being on constant training after the WC, his shadow hasn't bulked up a bit. It wasn’t anything new but he had to wonder if this is normal. The sky-blue haired teen was still more than a head shorter than him, with fragile body compared to his. He had to admit though that the Kuroko had more muscles than a girl but still he thought he was far from manly. He didn't understand Momoi’s attraction to Kuroko. Okay, He had a gentle personality most of the time when he's not a sneaky bastard but he could imagine the boy rather to be held than to hold somebody.

To hold him... Yeah... The image of the teal haired teen panting breathlessly as he touched the fair skin and slim curves would make Taiga’s body heat up like a kettle on the stove. The bony but somewhat soft body snuggling into his arm, vanilla mixed with spicy sweat and a demanding mouth begging to be explored with a hot….

“Kagami-kun you pervert!” the neutral voice chased his thoughts away cruelly and forced his face to expose into a reap tomato.

“Whaat?! What are you talking about?!” protested. He didn't say anything aloud, did he?

“You'd some disturbing smile on your face before. I assumed Kagami-kun is thinks of something ecchi.” informed his light.

“You're wrong!” he tried to convince the other teen who read him like an open book. Dammit...

“Whatever you say.” answered Kuroko with a touch of sarcasm in his voice and a knowing curve on his lips.

“You' re annoying.” breathed out the power forward, forcing his heat down from his cheeks.

They finished their meal and walked further down the street in comfortable silence.

“Want you to come over?” asked eventually the power forward without much thinking “I've recorded the match from yesterday.”

“Thank you for the invitation, I'll send a message to my grandmother that I'll be late.” accepted the offer.

Nearing his flat, Kagami’s imagination started to run wild. Last time he invited Kuroko was a bit disastrous too. He almost burned the dinner as he was too absorbed into his daydreams to pay attention to the curry he was cooking. Luckily he could save to food but he was more and more aware that Kuroko becoming dangerous to both of their existence. That little shit isn’t even aware how seductive he is. If he'll make one of those alluring moves while they're sitting on the couch again, Taiga wasn't sure if he could hold back. He gulped. The video night wasn't a good suggestion after all. But as he's a man of his words, his pride would never allow to back up.

Opening the door Kuroko greeted politely and Kagami had to swallow once. This is going to be a hard match between his hormones and rationality.

Watching the basketball game helped a lot to forget who exactly is in his home alone and full defenseless. Both teen attention was fixated on the screen most of the time, just missing each other’s glance when they thought that there was a chance to peek at the other.

Little did Kagami know that Kuroko wasn't calmer than him either. The phantom man halfheartedly hoped that finally his basketball idiot light will take the first step to their relationship. His heart beat in his chest like a diligent dwarf since Kagami offer, but as it seemed that the power forward is still shying away from this matter, so he decided to take the initiative.

Kuroko started to fan himself with his hand “Kagami-kun it's still really hot in here.” then he lazily unbuttoned the first two buttons of his T-shirt, making the slip on his cloth bigger than decency should normally allow.

The power forward attention turned to his shadow. The sight made his body sting in a really inappropriate place when Kuroko literally began to particularly strip before his very eyes (not really but for him it was too much) “ _I saw this guy naked not just once, how can I lose my cool just from this? Shiiit…”_ The revelation of the fine ivory skin, the slim collarbone made Kagami head spin for a second, before panic washed over him “Y-you're right!” exclaimed “I turn the AC on!” he grabbed the remote in desperately and set the AC to the max.

The strong fans had almost blown Kuroko away, much to his annoyance. In the next minute Kuroko shivered in the cold and buttoned his shirt up, even thinking to ask for a sweater. His thickheaded teammate wouldn't realize if his was seduced in million years! How much cliché technique should he use before his light catches his drift? All light novel stories are useless. The shadow sixth man veins started to pop in the minute of irritation and he started to prefer strangling the ace rather than kissing. Then again, he took a deep breath to calm down; he wouldn’t want to have this idiot any other way.

Kagami watched the game with too much enthusiasm as well, trying to keep his mind from sneaking to his companion. The teal haired player looked at the screen, analyzing and enjoying the play, not giving much attention to his teammate. His amazement how fragile Kuroko looked never ceased. In the changing room he was fascinated by the smooth skin as it stretched in each movement, the fine muscles concealed under the creamy silky material. These were always the tip of the mountain of Kagami’s list of tempting features which drove him nuts every time he just thought about his shadow. **_His_** _Shadow_ ... Another phrase which made him roar in triumph. Luckily his team made a dunk so he could cover up his unreasonable excitement with a cheering.

Kuroko on the other hand was aware that they're measuring each other, but he didn't minded. He took his time to admire his light's features too. The fiery hair with matching eyes which were comically almost scary in the beginning now... the naturally tanner skin toned the strong lines of tantalizing flesh. Kuroko wished to run his palm over those hills and pits of the sturdy body next to him, but considering their current position it’s not proper to do.

So it was another evening of longing in Kuroko’s life, where a doubt in his mind got stronger if his teammate with ruby eye ever had feelings for him, or it was just mere play of his hormones filled imagination. Finishing the video Kuroko said his goodbyes and gone home with the usual loneliness in his heart.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

On next Monday Akashi got bored with the insignificant reports he received from the Furihata household. He dribbled the ball slowly, taking a few steps forward. With his vision expanded on the whole court, then shunned the overconfident first year who believed he could go against him. Before Nebuya could stop him, he gave the ball to Mibuchi to make the three pointer just before Hayama’s nose. Practice was always relaxing despite his mind whirled on thousand things. One of them was of course the last week meeting with the Kinoyuu heiress. He wondered if the Furihata was really engaged to Kinoyuu Chou’s sister. It would be more reasonable, as everything pointed at the fact that the teen is just some ordinary boy with no ability or so. However every time he wanted to convince himself on that, his instincts whistled no. There must be something behind those hazel eyes which generates such an acute affection toward him.

Unfortunately for his team, to get his though clear, he announced a triple training at the beginning of practice. He believed it would feel refreshing for every member.

He stole the ball from their new power forward and passed it to this other teammate, who managed to make a dunk. He needed to smile thinking about his team. After the Winter Cup he was ready to retreat from his position as penitence for their loss but both the coach and the entire team protested vehemently. They told him about their respect about his skill both as a captain and as a player. They argued that they wouldn't wish for another person to take this position. Hearing those heartwarming words he stayed and kept bearing the title of the captain of Rakuzan with more proud than before.

Akashi observed that his team offense was a bit stiff, so he eased the mood with the instruction to make more passes. It also made the blue team anxious grew bigger and when they moved forward. To his demise, Hayama stepped forward to catch the ball. With this their attack space changed and in 3 seconds they had 2 more points difference. He sent two members back to their side, while himself and the rest stayed in front. With a quick move he caught the pass, and finished the steal with a layup. At the end of the mini game - with his team as winner - Akashi drank his water to make up the loss of liquid.

“You still seem to be deep in thoughts Sei-chan.” commented Reo.

“Not more than usually.” he wanted to drop this topic. Mibuchi could be really insistent about things they caught his interest. He could only thank to the Gods as he can still consider himself lucky compared to Mayuzumi.

Their graduated senpai received the pleasure to be haunted by the shooting guard's affection every time he got the opportunity. Akashi, at first, really wanted to help his ex-teammate - especially as he gave the final push to get back on track on Winter Cup - but he respected Reo enough too to not mess into his private business. On the other hand, his flashy teammate thought it otherwise.

“You cannot foul me Sei-chan.” he sighed in annoyance “Honestly. Are you going to sit here and wait until that Kinoyuu claims your prey?”

Akashi remembered on the preaching he received from his father when he told them that Furihata cannot be suspected to be a member of the family which they hunted. The shame he made a mistake in his investigation, the time which got wasted and the simple fact of failure of Seijuurou. This and the absence of the Seirin point guard made his frustration grow with every day. The emperor side of him almost begged to take over control but he refused “You are more than aware Mibuchi that I’m not allowed to show any interest in somebody who's not serving the goals of the Akashi family.” said with a sigh.

“You may fool Nebuya or even your father with this cold attitude but you cannot fool Me.” chided the shooting guard.

At this point the Rakuzan captain felt some regrets that he let Reo be his right hand both in school and in his business “It is not changing my opinion. You should know better than me that it would be out of question for me to even think about to have somebody who is not worth to my father.” his displeased tone made it clear for Mibuchi to shut his mouth.

The third year saw how his captain’s ever gentle mask faltered into anger for a half second “To hell with family affairs! Sei-chan needs someone his heart is suggesting not is father!” Reo tsk-ed once in irritation then he went to pick up his towel from the other end of the bench.

The point guard saw the sour face of his teammate and had to hold himself back not to sigh again. Chasing the negative thoughts away, he turned his attention to the mini game of the other team.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~


	14. Chapter 13: Guzzling All Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final challange is something what he never wished for. To run, to hide, to fight and even kill.  
> Going against your nature is nothing but pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support! For all the comments and kudos! It swells my heart when I read that you like this story. Especially after receiving some harsh harassment about my language skills in RL, this feels really assuming. 
> 
> Please enjoy my work in the future too.

**_ Chapter 13: Guzzling All Anguish _ **

 .

.

 Himuro called his father again one week later after his first. The shooting guard received the advice from oversees that he shouldn't get involved into the Akashi-Kinoyuu affair too much. Those two families should solve their problem on their own. However when Tatsuya also mentioned that the air became heavy on the last months in Tokyo, his father paused then asked him to call him back on next week.

After a short greeting his father got to the point. “Tatsuya, I've called my old friends and they reported seriously disturbing things. There's something luring on the streets of Tokyo what's killing families. Every of our friends who care for others are now investigating what monster it is. I have now also asked and old pal to go back to Japan to help, he had to settle something on the streets of L.A. but he’s going to arrived to Tokyo in a few days from now.”

“Do I know him?” Asked interested the teen.

“No, but you've met his son. Or should I say you know him well.” chuckled his father “Anyway he's a keen sense of dark energy, he can detect fraud magic and true power in a blink. I've already spoken to Akashi that he's going to join the search.”

Himuro sighed “Can you tell his name at least?” the name his father told him shocked boy to silence for good 10 seconds which changed to a loud cry of confusion and surprise. The older male laughed like he just heard a really good joke. It wasn't everyday that Tastu-chan got out of his ever neural self after all.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

The training in Matsuyama repeated with a circle of two days silk practice, one day cocoon brewing and botany, one day social affairs and some basic demon lore.

On the 11th day of their staying at Matsuyama, Kouki thought that the normal session will continue when his sister instructed him to rest through the day “Tonight we start with some real fight.”

“Real fight?” Kouki asked back, his hair on his arms stood up.

“Yes. You’ve learned what kind of combined extracts are effective on silk against different kind of Youkais, tonight you’re going to use them.” she smiled brightly but the basketball player teen wasn’t sure if this meant any good. She clapped her hands together “Now, the best would be if you sleep, you’ll have a long night.”

Furi didn’t like the sound of this but obeyed anyway. He should have known that by dawn he had to gather all his courage to survive.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Furi stood in his usual set of simple trousers and white T-shirt on the corner of the glade, feeling the rays of the Sun are still strong and bright like in the last days. However as he neared to the woods the wind made the trees fizzled like they were crying in protest. His feeling of warmth escaped as the shades got agitated, anticipating, waiting for something to come. Kouki teeth clenched for no reason.

Chou smirked “So you can feel them. Go~od. You should open your senses to survive. At first I’ll give you back up, but don’t expect me to shield you from everything.”

“What’s this Chou?” shivered in fear.

“You’ve stirred the attention on your first day here with your night play. In this forest there are forty-nine mindless demons, who keep the spirits of the mountains in fear. But now they’re curious and thirsty to have a taste of your power.” her eyes filled with dark sparks what seemed so unnatural from her “With their help you’ll experience something new and exciting.”

Kouki shuddered, just the sound of this sounded horrible. He didn’t want these changes; he knew his heart wouldn’t take it so his body took the privilege to take a step back “I don't want this! You’ve never told me that I’ve to fight!”

Her sister's expression turned back to her normal way. “You can't run from this Kouki. This is coming with the blood in your veins, it draws these Youkais to us with the sole desire to conquer our flesh. Grandma’s silk protected you until now, however from now, you have to be careful, you have to learn to extend and suppress the aura of yours, mantle your presence like the strand on your neck had done till now.”

The dread overtook Kouki being, making his body rigid, his eyes dark _. “Is this going to be my life from now on?”_ Akashi’s voice echoed in his mind as he told him about just a fragrance of his childhood. The redhead became strong with the time, this is why he can walk into the streets with a confidence of a predator, while the brunette is going to experience the start, taking just pathetic baby steps “I can't do this. I'll be never that strong.” said it aloud.

“But of course you can!” objected Chou “Remember Kouki, being strong doesn't mean you have to conquer the world. I see already some points where your personality will come handy. Our allies usually ask for support, for an advice and don't expect us to lead them to a senseless war.” she smiled “Like your friends know that you help them if they ask, our allies would like to rely on you too.”

He breathed in and let out a desperate exhale “And what is the connection to this and” he pointed at the woods “That!?”

Her cute kindhearted brother… She knew how he felt, like he shown Chou a picture of her younger self, so she soften on her words “Sadly, to have respect, most of the time it requires some proof that you’re not just one of the hypocrites who just talk and run.” she brightened, her eyes lit-up and her voice regained power “You just have to take the last step forward to give the ultimate message to the world. You're here, and you've the right to guide the weak with your soft but invincible silk.”

It was like the wind given Furi a final push to move as well. His heart trembled, pumping adrenalin to his last joint, tinting his chestnut hair cream white without much notice. He gulped once and clenched one of the charmed silk balls and stepped into the woods, shivering one last time as the barrier caressed him before it let Kouki go.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

The disturbed teen wheezed as he hid behind one tree. It has been like this since he strode into the forest and fought. At first Furi was monstrous looking Youkai-s attacked him at once with saliva filled mouths, wanting to taste his flesh, glut his soul.

Chou, as she promised, she saved his ass at first but after a half an hour, when his nerves got somewhat used the constant terror and stress, she let go his hands and left him here alone.

Until now he thought he's doing a pretty good job to keep the demons away from him by hiding and running most of the time. He heard some noise in the bushes next to him and prepared to the next clash. A spirit with a smaller frame jumped out and Furi, after swallowing a cry of horror, he commanded his silk with apprehensibility like never before to bloom into a fan so he could keep it away. To his misfortune, the creature didn’t stopped and flow into the rotating silk, chopping it into fine pieces, dirtying, making a painting of abstract green flowers on his shirt. Hearing the dying Youkai’s cry, other demons located him easily. Gritting his teeth Kouki jumped from his ambush and with the help of strings he jumped up to the tall fir’s branch to hide.

Praying that his balance can keep up with his plan, he bestired himself forward, jumped and landed on the other bough _“I can do this.”_ Feeling encouraged, he moved and again and could keep his poise. _“I can do this.”_ It felt amazing, despite the danger he was surrounding him. He wasn't that scared anymore. _“I can do this!”_ his eyes sparkled

He was about to repeat it again, when one of his chaser grabbed his leg. “Hiii!!!” ice like fright ran through his bones. Kouki instincts moved his body and on the next second he swung his arm and let the demon fly with a made long barrel hammer he formed.

Hearing his pumping blood in his ears he tried to find a solution “I'm too slow this way.” his eyes racked back and forth in his thinking like one of those crazy mans in straitjacket, before the idea stuck it. Using a half ball of silk he formed his idea easily on his ankle and he gave a try. His next step was like it was almost like he was feather light. The small wings on his legs supported him in moving more than he expected.

Catching an inhuman howl behind him he brought himself in swung, and ran on the crown of the trees. With his new weapon in his hand he made a couple of the approaching demons fly like cricket ball. They weren’t all death he knew but it will be enough to keep it away from him for a while. At some point his heart filled with dark joy that he was able to send three other demons fly as came near to him, almost relishing his success like at the time of the Winter Cup.

After hours of intense running and fighting, Furi limbs protested to continue this monkey like jumping. He made an arced back-flip from the tree he saw and ducked in one of the bushes. With his feet this fast he was now deep in the woods so he needed to coordinate himself to not get completely lost. He knew he should look for some traces so he could pin point his position but to do that he needs to reveal himself again.

Shutting his trembling lips Kouki forced himself to calm down his racing thoughts. He knew the last hours were also a nail to his coffin of insanity but otherwise he knew, he wouldn’t have been able to survive until now. He felt the signs of fatigue both on his mind and body and he doubted he could last till the end. What else he could do? “I don't want to die here.” whispered to himself, heart now full with despair. In the last hours he received several damage which slowly coming back to him, numbing his flesh now as the adrenaline is escaping from his muscles. He could feel the bite on his right calf and the one of his left shoulder. He finally realized how painful the stab on his side was as well as the couple of lost fingernails on his digits. Looking at his battered form, helplessness crawled into his brain, taking over the simple will to survive; not caring that what his power was feeding from is now slipping away.

A sharp cheep brought his focus back. Pressing his body down to the muddy ground, he observed the Youkais which have closed up. Keeping his smell on minimum, he gripped the strands of his silk stronger. _“I cannot get mournful here!”_ scolded himself Furi. He had to find back to the family mansion. Increasing the strength of his wings on his ankle, he dashed out from his cranny and jumped up to the trees again. With two steps he got to the top branches and darted up to the night sky. He took a good look of the peaceful scenery, the dark green crown of the trees and the first greasy rays of the rising Sun which toned the horizon Byzantium, before he sunk back to the forest, with his weapon in his hands. His arms swung with impressive speed, actually managing to dissolve one or two of the attacking demons like painting powder as they flew backward. Kouki ran ahead, now knowing where he was and let his third silk roaming around him in 2 meter radius, scouting the area, cutting anything supernatural like a fine razor. He wanted to use this silk only in emergency but his energy run dangerously low and if his attention was dulled just for a moment, the Youkias would take full advance and kill him.

His legs were protesting to go any further, just the silk helped his limbs to keep them moving, while the rest of his brain focused on the defense. The minutes ticked slowly like an old elephant but shades became more vivid as the Sun rose higher, waking the forest from its sleep, while raising a numb hope in Furi’s heart to survive. The Youkais knowing that their prime time is about to end, swarmed around the brunette, wanting have at least one delicious bite from their pray.

Kouki felt like his teeth crack due to the tension, the material billowing around him could slice the attackers’ fingers off but as his concentration faltered a few sneaked inside his defenses, shredding his rug of cloths, tainting them with crimson.  The hammer in his hands sent them back but it slowed his movement. The point guard hardly could breathe anymore as the frustration of the never ending fight was eating away his sanity.

It was like a wakeup call as the first clear white rays of the Sun touched his skin. Furi gripping the last simple ball of silk, he jumped up to the sky a high as his muscles let him. He commanded the strands to open to a parachute, so he could bath in the light of the new day, where the Youkais never reached.

Keeping in bay three different kind of silk drawn the remaining power from Kouki fast, and although he could see the mansion already, his vision blurred. He wasn't sure he can make it there anymore, seeing that some of the Youkai’s are following his from the shadows. “AAAARGH!!!” with a scream deep from his lungs, he forced his conscious back. His parachute regained its rigid form anew and with a strong morning breeze he arrived to his destination.

Touching ground Kouki's legs buckled forward due to the swung but with practiced moves and a pinch of luck, he could make a somersault before he fell down. As he landed, he let go on his silks, so they lost their forms easing to a puffy mess. The yarns fell over him like soft feather blanket, shielding him from luring enemy.

He felt now the barrier buzzing while it defended its place. Furi smelled the herbs which made the silk-kekkai work, lulling him to sleep with relaxing aroma. He haven't felt as his grandmother lifted him up and bought him into the house anymore.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

The first thing he felt when he woke up that he's was sore all over. He couldn't move, even breathing was tiresome too. Crawling with his fingers, he reached to his phone, to look that it was already 2 P.M. Damn… He should wake up. His stomach grumped in agreement. His other body parts still protested however. This was the moment when his sister came to aid “Morning Kouki! Rise and shine!”

He groaned in frustration “I would if I could.”

“Oh.” The designer giggled “Feeling stiff? I guess just healing your wounds wasn’t enough. I can help you in a second.” she took one bundle off silk from her pocket and banded his brother from his head till his toes.

Furi sniffed once and knew what kind of help he is getting. The silk stopped he felt a warm glow spreading through his body once, then he was freed from the strands. Trying his luck, he moved his hands. The soreness disappeared completely so he actually could stand up “Thanks…” mumbled. He should be angry because his sister left him alone in the forest but he knew this was also part of the Kinoyuu tradition. Life sucks…

“No biggy! You'll have to be ready tonight for a second round anyway.” she showed him out from his room.

“Tonight?? Again!?” asked in high pitched voice. This was the worst.

Her sister nodded “Yes. You have to be well prepared for the upcoming fights and here the mountains give shelter. Yesterday was harder anyway as you had just opened your wings. Tonight however you will be experienced enough to take down at least some from the 49 demons.” her lips curled in feral smirk “Believe me, after yesterday's nightmare it will be much more enjoyable now. Your senses opened up, you gained the ability to use all weapons you have in your repertoire, and keep your fears in bay at the same time. Within a year I can see you a level headed fighter with a power which brings down even the oh-so-strong enemies.”

Kouki stopped in the middle the stairs “Chou…” he couldn't believe his sister could be this cold. On the second glance Furi found however something different which he couldn’t figure out it was too terrifying “I cannot kill demons just like this. I know…” his lips trembled “… I know that they should be my enemies but I think they have feelings too.”

The designer halted at the bottom floor, smiling fondly at his now teary eyed, lovely brother “You’ve the power to decide now who to kill and who to keep alive Kouki. I believe with your idiocy even Youkais can be civilized. Just hold your silk strong and go your own way. I’ll proud of you either way. For now however all the information I can give is that these demons are not like the ones you usually see on the streets. These 49 have already lost their mind in the thirst of power. For them the forest was maddening their mind, compared to the spites which live here in peace. They cannot be tamed, but you can release their soul from that eternal misery of hate.” then she added “Believe me there will be enough Youkai left here to protect the woods.”

Then the high school boy realized what that earlier expression of her sister was. It was sadness and sorrow and some fragment of faith as she met his eyes. Chou was once there where he now is but still she had such a faith in him and his abilities that she believed that he would be able to reach where she couldn’t that time. Some comical confidence swelled in the boy’s heart. The hope that he might not need to slaughter mindlessly creature which crosses his way, made his eyes water “Thank you!” cracked out.

“Idiot, you still have to survive tonight. Hurry up and eat!” commanded the designer teasingly.

“Yes!” exclaimed ardently.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

As the weekend neared, in the crunchy air of Friday morning a certain airplane landed at the airport of Tokyo. As the heavy doors opened, the stewardesses said their goodbyes to their guests and gestured their hands to the stairs.

Among the arrivals there was one person who caught the eyes of some of the passengers. He was tall, muscular but not too bulky and despite his casual wear of jeans and T-shirt he stood out with his deep mahogany hair and intimidating eyes.

Ducking a bit as he exited the plane he put up his shades and curled his lips to a feral smirk “My oh my. What a thick air we have here in Japan. Hope that brat had not fainted yet.”

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Kagami had to sneeze once in his class. It was loud enough that the chalk in the teachers hand broke in surprise. The power forward apologized before the teacher could say a word but some chuckles were heard from the classmates.

“Even your sneezing is unnatural loud Kagami-kun.” heard the red haired teen from behind. Of course Kuroko had to comment on his misery. He had this awful smell in his nose since a couple of weeks but strangely with Furi’s absence the symptoms worsened.

Little did Kagami know that this was the wind of trouble.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... this is going more and more serious. Why oh why? I wanted something funny and cherry story and instead of that, it's getting dark and angsty.  
> And this is not really the end of this shaddy world either.


	15. Chapter 14: Strong Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furi is back in town and has to live with his new power if he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Does anybody remember on this fanfic at all? It had been so freaking long! Sorry for my tardiness! 
> 
> My life gone like… broken bones (literally), laziness, cannot do a thing, depression, oh no I’ve to work again, writer block, super busy, WTF should I do, moving location, writer block, pokemon go, more laziness, mixed like a cocktail and THEN finally: ok, start to write again and publish a chapter… so you see, real life was not merciful… thehehe… but I think I’m back to the saddle… hopefully.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter, it is not the best… actually maybe I hyped dear Furi too much up, but on the other hand I didn’t want to contradict his ability with his school like too much.

**_ Chapter 14: Strong Comeback _ **

 

 

The fresh sparks of the morning Sun entwined the boy on the tree, who welcomed it with a relaxed smile despite the dark circles under his eyes. Standing on a high branch like a tall bird, Kouki enjoyed the clear air and the caressing breeze. His creamy bangs fluttered, tickling his forehead a bit but it wasn't disturbing. However his heart still sunk deep like an old rusty anchor as he heard the creaky howling beneath him. Chou was right, last night was much easier. On one hand it was like he finally woke up from a sleep of 16 years, he could finally see, hear, feel his surrounding, using his silk like a third limb. On the other hand the guilt and was almost overwhelming when he thought about the Youkais who found their death beneath his feet. It’s such a bittersweet morning.

He yanked gently on the fine thread in his palm, as a fine command to rise above the thick foliage. It obeyed him without protest now. The beast he formed was slim, dainty but forcibly formidable at the same time. The creamy pelted canine looked like mix of a fox and a coyote, with slim head, exuberant tail and sharp claws. It looked more like a ghost than a puppet from silk. It behaved playful and innocent as it rubbed itself to Furi, dismissing the massacre it made below his master.

Kouki smiled teary eyed to the living silk “Thank you Kitou!” sensing that the remaining one or two Youkais are retreating, he gave a last stroke to his pet and let it sleep. He sighed as he remembered of the night. The first hours were a bit tough, but Furi finally could get a good hold on his skill. Instead of tiring fight he let his mind work, sending all his concentration to the material his hands, creating a wolf that could fight alongside of him. Kitou was faster than his human senses could react, protecting the teen with every fiber of his ghost body in the intense fight. Until the peak of dawn, the two were exorcising the strongest of demons, just the last ones were handled by the silk beast alone.

Furi felt exhausted but at the same time elated after this night. He knew that from here on he can fight his own demons and defeat them. With an easy twirl of his wrist he formed the wings he had at his very first night and he flew home.

Natsumi had to harden her face to not show her amazement. This was nothing like she imagined. She expected his grandson to learn fast but this technique is over stepping definition of a prodigy. The wings sparked as the dew were shaken from them, making his dear Kouki look like an angel. He stopped before her with his kind smile she always adored. Eventually she couldn't help but embrace him “You're beautiful.”

“Grandma! This is embarrassing!” whined the teen, but let her stroke his wings.

“We can go home now. Kouki will have no issue to defend himself.” told them Chou with a pleased smile on her lips.

“You only have to pay attention to conceal your presence, to keep your current profile up.” added the old lady.

Furi peeled his white hair and eyes back to caramel brown in a second, and focused to minder his aura even smaller than before “Would this be fine?” he asked.

The designer examined his brother “This is okay. Even the Akashis will be fooled.”

“But right now we should have a breakfast then you can have a rest Kouki. Tomorrow morning we're going back to Tokyo. There will be no Youkais who dare come near you either.” said the older woman proudly.

The point guard nodded in agreement while the designer exclaimed “Alright I'm super hungry! Grandma, make miso and omelet rice!”

“Your husband is an unlucky bastard to have married an useless wife like you.” shook Natsumi her head.

“Hey I make enough money in place of food.” protested the young woman.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

As they prepared for departure, Kouki had to halt for a second next to the car as the corner of his eye caught something glowing in the shades of the woods. He turned and got a good look at the old forest spirit, whose beard was as long as his dwarf like figure. They eyed each other for a minute before the mint colored soul bowed politely and mutely said ‘thank you’ to him. Furi couldn’t much but bowed back in acknowledgement. After that the spirit vanished altogether. It wasn’t anything flashy, like in some exaggerated fairy tales but this small gesture made his heart flutter and his compunction silence. His actions were not useless after all.

The trip back to from the mountain on Sunday was as ‘entertaining’ as at first but Furi could at least calm himself donw that now he could escape from the window with his silk if the car would not make it to Tokyo.

 When they have arrived at home Chou told him to have a last training with suppressed ability. He was aware that mastering the art of concealing during physical exercise is not that easy but after last night he had a bit of confidence he could do it “If you’re unsure Chou that I can keep my power low, why cannot I use silk like before?” asked as he avoided the first attack.

“Because Akashi would know that it has a different mixture of strand.” refused the idea the designer “If he sees that you haven’t changed much since you lost the silk on your neck, or even you got weaker we can convince him that you’re harmless. Moreover you’ve to be aware that we cannot mend into the normal life if we don't behave like normal people do.”

“Says the famous designer.” noted Kouki.

“This talent is an extra to the power of using silk, you'll also see, excluding our ability is not possible anymore even for you.  Nonetheless don't use silk if there is no need.” instructed the young woman. “Tomorrow you'll go to school again. Prepare that you'll see everything a bit of different light.”

“I understand.” thought a strange sadness came over him. _“There it comes… I don't want anything to be changed.”_ The dull pain in his chest made his eyes watery but the tears didn't fell. Will his friends notice any changes? Will they see, feel, smell? Will he be an outcast because his deviation from normal?

“Don't think too deep into it Kouki.” encouraged Chou. He saw his brother fear, as these were her own when she was a teenager “Although your life had turned upside down a bit, the principles will never change.” the boy who looked like a drenched dog, snapped his head up. “You're still the meek and clumsy brat who I know.” seeing his brother dumbfounded gave she smiled fondly “But also who plays basketball and is helping his friends. They will see you as you're, power or without it. Just behave like always do. Besides, that silk strand was a burden which haven't let you be 100% who you really are.”

Furi took a deep breath, not really convinced but a bit calmer “Okay!”

“Let's continue.” she pulled out a new mop and attacked as she received a nod.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Furi felt like a walking dead man by the time the session with his sister ended. He stumbled into his room after a quick shower and toppled over his bed. He hated the thought how much he has to learn to catch up with his class and let out a pained groan. He would have to make a good use of the extra lessons with Akashi after all.

Turning to his side, his eyes caught the small light of his phone was slowly flickered. Opening the screen he saw he had several messages, some from Fukuda and from Kuroko. He shuddered when he saw one from the coach and from the one and only Akashi Seijuurou. He needed to prepare his heart for the red head's email so he prioritized Aida's first {Furihata-kun, I hope you arrived safety home and after 2 weeks of vacation. I also hope you're prepared to perform your best. Especially that you haven't found it worthwhile to contact us once to show if you're alive. See you on Monday morning at practice, with a welcome double menu}.

“Oh no!” He whined “ _Why don't I have just a bit of luck, just a little bit?_ ”

Reading Fukuda’s message with teary eyes he found some solace as he read about how last week Yuu got out of control and head butted Kagami as the power forward to lecture him. He also asked if he really is back to school and will meet tomorrow morning. Furi wrote some emoji and confirmed that he is back and he will go to practice.

 The third bundle of messages were from Kuroko. Those contained only one simple questions just differently phrased {Hello Furihata-kun. How are you?} {Are you enjoying your time?} However the last was more detailed, with a touch of concern and scolding {Hello Furihata-kun. It is really bothersome that since you've left us so sudden you haven't sent us a short notice about your well being. We are concerned that you had got sick our eaten by a bear. In the future please be more considerate to your team. Coach was furious when we told her that we don't know how you are. Please send me your reply as soon as possible.}

Now he felt really ashamed. Although he was busy to explore his new ability in the mountains he shouldn't have forgotten his friends. At that time he thought that as there’s no connection out there, why he should charge his phone. The training was exhausting anyway and if he got into his room it was only for shower and to sleep.

He only put up his device to the charger when they have arrived to Tokyo. Yes, he turned it on but before the connection could fully catch up with the messages he was called to another session.

He started to type {Hi Kuroko, sorry for not answering until now. I was out of the service range and I haven't charged my phone either. I'm fine, I meet you guys tomorrow. Coach already promised double menu exclusively for me.}

The answer came in a few minutes when Furi was reading some updates regarding school which Kawahara sent him. With half lidded eyes read the lines. {I see your point. I'm happy that you've arrived back safety. Welcome back Furihata-kun. See you then, good night!}

Kouki smiled faintly, as the warm feeling bloomed in his heart. Maybe there wouldn't be there much change in his school life. {Thanks! Good night!}

This feeling was swiped like the dust from the cupboard as the small sign shown one unread message. How could he abandon this one? He gulped and opened it {Good evening.} It started normal enough, tough the sending time was just an half an hour later as he arrived at home today. This alone made his shiver in fear {I hope you had a pleasant journey and arrived back in safety} at least he's pretending not know {Consider your next Saturday reserved. Near to the train station there's a small cafe, we are going have our extra lessons there. I'm arriving at 10:00, I would appreciate to start our session in time.}

Furi sighed. This will be a bothersome. {Good evening Akashi. Thank you for your question, I've arrived today afternoon, and everything went well on my family meeting.} He mulled how to write the next sentence, with appreciation which he really wasn’t sure he had {Sorry for the trouble and thank you for your help in my studies. I wish you a pleasant week.}

He received an answer a half an hour later when the brunette was half asleep {I'm looking forward our next meeting. Good night.}

Kouki let out the breath that wasn't scolded for his late answer. He put his phone down and set his watch for tomorrow's hell. At least Chou and grandmother were in disguise when they arrived so he has still a chance that Akashi thinks that he’s harmless.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Furihata arrived at the morning practice early, as he his eyes popped open at 4 AM due to his anxious. His school uniform itched like he was wearing the first time and hoped that he can get used to it fast again. Arriving to the locker room first, he decided to change and wait to the others to come.

The first teammates were Kawahara and Fukuda “Hi Furi! Dude, you look tired despite you've skipped two weeks.”

“Hehe… coach promised a double training for my lack of contact so I was a bit in shock.” rubbed his neck nervously.

“Good morning!” came the happy greeting from Koganei and the quiet nodding from Mitobe. The third years saw Furi a moment later “What's up Furihata? Long time no see.”

“Hello Senpai! I got home on Sunday, sorry not contacting you, the connection in the mountains was bad.” apologized earnestly.

“Good morning!” said Tsuchida as he entered the room. Slowly everybody arrived and Furi got both friendly welcomes and annoyed scolding from his teammates.

Relief made his mind at ease as he saw no difference in the way his team treated him. They didn't feel the change of his aura. Well Kagami mentioned that his scent is like of an herbal tea, but he wasn't complained that it stunk or anything. At least in school everything can continue as before.

Or not completely. Behaving as clumsy as he was before was pain in the ass. Despite keeping his power on minimum, he needed slow down in running, had to miss more shots, and let Kagami pass him easily. To boot it, this was not unseen by the others. The proof was a strong jab between his ribs.

“Ahh…” as he looked up from his crutches state, the icy chill ran through his spine. Kuroko looked at him with his ever expressionless gaze but vibes dark like a demon. “Furihata-kun, it's rather bothersome that you're not taking the practice seriously. Coach is suspicious too, thus if you plan to keeping up this half-hearted game, we can ban you from the team altogether.”

Kouki mouth fell “What? How…?”

Kuroko understood from the mumbling “You're more hesitant than before, the flow of your movements is breaking too much. I know how you usually play and this is far from the enthusiast I've seen in the past.” explained his points the phantom.

Furious face burned in embarrassment “Sorry… I just…” he shut his eyes. He really has to decide now, dammit. He can lose his friends due his increased power or he can lose them in process to hiding it. What shall he do? Wants he really show his side which sometimes frightened even himself? How can a coward like him survive the upcoming years alone, stamped as a freak? However, how he can be so selfish to quit this team, which fought with sweat and blood to win the Tournaments on last year, without even giving them the honor to at least show what he can be capable. Moreover, next to monsters like the Generation of Miracles does he really have the brashness to say he’s the best? He relaxed his muscles and took a deep breath “Okay, I'll… I'll give my all to the rest of the game.”

Seeing the determination in his friend's eyes Kuroko smiled “Please do so.”

The point guard straightened. He pressed his lips together and hoped he made right choice.

Kagami was dribbling the ball again, when Kouki stood up to defense. The power forward slowed a bit as he met his opponent and felt it immediately “ _What's this?”_ he took a good look of the point guard and knew that something was off. He unconsciously gritted his teeth. Those cognac eyes were without fear or hesitation and the redhead’s heart skipped a beat. Smirking in excitement he moved onward, not intending to get intimidated by the meekly teen “Don’t play the cool guy Furi, it doesn’t fit your character.” taunted the power forward, preparing to the short battle as he believed.

Kouki looked with his usually bright smile at the ace “Let’s see what comes out, ne?” he felt Kagami’s enormous aura increasing, omitting heat like the Sun its rays. However, after those fights with the Youkais, he was confident that he can handle even this one. Observing every step of the jumping prodigy, he saw something he hardly could in the past. Openings, and just one. He knew that it wasn't the redhead who was slacking off but the alteration came from himself because his reaction time wasn't clouded by the silk on his neck anymore.

As Kagami took a step forth he needed to take it back, then launched forward to make a fast drive but Furi was before him, cutting his way. The ace then took a baffling crossover, as quick as a blink of an eye but when he thought he could pass through Furi, the ball was missing from his hands. He went agape. Was the ball really stolen from him?

Kouki after stealing the ball, he dribbled it twice then passed it to Mitobe who dunked. He couldn't help but smile like a dumbass and was about to turn back for defense when he met a wall which was their tiger. The redhead had a fiery grin which made the brunette shudder “K-Kagami?”

“I don't know where you've learned this Furi but this looks interesting.” smirked like predator.

Kouki gulped _“This doesn't sounds good.”_ he may have dug his own grave with his last move.

Kuroko felt the change of the air too. It was strange to see this intense spirit from his light on a simple morning practice. He wasn't sure why that steal was special but it got the power forward into full attack mode.

The second year point guard focused on coordinating his team so he missed the glare radiated from Kagami. The next time the two faced each other Furi was on attack. The brunette felt the challenging vibes and was aware the clash is unavoidable. He changed his grip on the ball, accelerated the pace and stepped into Kagami’s aura.

The ace read the vivid moves and made sharp turn to stand before Furi. He almost felt his fingers touching the ball as he followed the flow of movement but when he though he got the ball he found nothing. The point guard haven't changed his movement so where's the ball?

Aida eyes widened at that sight. The ball was in one minute in Furihata right hand and while the brunette moved like be wanted to  avoid their case attack, he brought his left hand close to his opponents body, making it difficult to reach the ball from the back. In the next second Furi moved back, dribbled the ball to his dominant hand, taking a fast turn, where Kagami made just a half move to his direction to block.

Furi could avoid the attack though he almost lost his balance but managed to toss the ball to Kuroko who gave the finishing pass for an alley hoop to their new shooting guard, Yamamoto.

The Kinoyuu heir clapped his hands with the first year and backed to defense. Fukuda took the ball and passed if to Hyuuga who guided his team forward. He made a quick pass to Izuki who made a feint, making them other’s team shooting guard run after him, before tossing the ball to Koganei. The third year met Kawahara’s defense but with a smooth move he got away, just to meet Kuroko successful attend to steal.

The phantom sixth man made a fast pass to Kawahara but Kagami managed to catch the ball in the air and ran to loop with high speed and ended his moves with a dunk. The red head panted a bit, his veins jolted with adrenalin so he could ignore it easily. The court smelled sweat and deodorant fragments, the atmosphere was thick with fire and he knew this mini match will be exciting.

Kouki attention was on full mode, measuring the two teams what would be the best move. Currently from his men Kuroko was the most serious but with a small push Mitobe and Kawahara would be on high focus too. Yamamoto needs a bit more time but he wasn't afraid that he will fall behind.

Mitobe threw the ball in to Kawahara who sprinted forward until he had to give the ball to Furi as Hyuuga stopped his moves.

The point guard didn't waste time to get close to the basket, however Izuki stood up before him. The gleam of those smoky eyes promised trouble, but Kouki stood his ground. The two of the same position players gone into a mind and tactic game, dribbling left and right, faking a move and end it otherwise, searching the others thoughts with every breath.

Izuki saw the moment when his kohai’s eyes flashed in understanding. Despite his senses sharp, the other teen could make a crossover to which he couldn't cope. Not just that, it was almost frightening as Furi read his move while the using his eagle eye to steal, moreover the brunette used it for his own favor to win their small duel.

Kouki had good three meters before him where he was free to roam, until Kagami left his mark to close up to him. Taking his chances into consideration, he didn't wait but faked a drive to make a fast pass to Kuroko. Unfortunately this time his movements were read and the redhead caught the ball in midair “Damn…” slipped the muttered curse from the brunette’s lips.

Izuki understood it too. His cute kohai improved in the last two weeks more than he ever in the last year. It wasn't like he could be the latest prodigy on the basketball history or win against the GOM but can give a decent challenge to a practiced player. He saw the same realization both in the captain's and coach's eyes.

Kuroko only could agree with them; this was the reason Kagami instincts kicked in by their first encounter. The power forward smelled the trouble. It wasn't much change in the style of his teammate’s, more like he honed his basics and the rest improved by itself.

Riko observed the game until it ended with the win of Junpei’s team with only 6 points difference. The more disturbing view was that while the victors were like they just had a match with one of the Miracles, in the meanwhile the team which was guided by Furihata was almost completely relaxed. Although they were a bit upset about the loss, they looked like that they've just broke into a good sweat after a long distance jogging.

Kagami also wondered if they were on the same game. He felt his pulse is still pumping in his ears from the exhaustion while his Kuroko was just mildly tired. He could barely breathe Dammit!

It took Aida just a minute to understand. Furi was the cause! On the last quarter of the game their timid point guard guided his team with absolute care. He avoided any unnecessary moves and stopped futile attacks, so they could keep up till the end of the play. While Izuki was a tactician, Furi was more a supporter. However it seemed like while the brunette pumped up Hyuuga’s team with his new moves, he kept his own team balanced. How he made that was not clear but this can be a new weapon fot the upcoming games.

“Furihata-kun!” called out Kuroko. When he got the attention of Kouki he smiled “It was good game. I knew you were holding back.”

“Well,” he smiled nervously “we still lost.”

“I've have enjoyed it nonetheless. And the others look more worn out than we.” the shadow wasn't blind either; he recognized the condition of their opponents. This unexpected talent from their second year point guard was about to crystallize before the eyes of the Seirin team.

“Furihata…” interrupted their conversation a menacing voice. The brunette had to flinch and could only tremble as he saw his coach’s demonic expression.” I don't know what you've done in the last two weeks but the punishment I promised will be processed after lessons. You'll start with 20 laps around the gym. After that you have 2 laps in duck gait. I want to get this done till the normal practice starts. Understood?”

“Yes madam!” cried out the meek teen in grief.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Sorry it's not beta read and I'm not sure if I even deserve a beta with this attitude of mine.


	16. Chapter 15: Life Goes on with the Usual Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School life goes on a bit less smoothly than Furihata had expected.  
> The background plot gets a bit of scene here finally too.
> 
> Please pay attention, I've updated the tags a bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Comments, Kudos and Hits! I feel touched that so many people still care for the story and waiting for an update. I try to update more frequently.

**_ Chapter 15: Life Goes on with the Usual Disaster _ **

 .

.

At lunch break the second years wanted to ask their returned teammate eagerly about the amazing performance in the morning. Their questions were only stopped by another phenomenon.

“Ah, Kagami…” the students looked amazed at the sparkling food in the power forward’s hands “Did you get a level up in cooking?” asked Fukuda dumbfounded.

The ace looked at his lunchbox “Oh this? My old man came to Japan to deal with some temporary business matters and he cooks for us in the meanwhile.” he put some rice into his mouth “But it doesn’t make a difference as he comes home at the crack of dawn and leaves before I get home.”

The boys drooled a bit more over the bento before turning their attention back to the point. Kawahara was the most eager to ask “Furi man, who should I kill to get into the training camp you were?”

“Eh?” Furi haven't quite understood what his friend is asking.

“Don't play the naive maiden, you were amazing in the morning!” commented Fukuda.

The point guard could help but feel shy about the unexpected praise. “Was I?” asked nervously.

“You shouldn't be so modest Furihata-kun. You controlled the court quite good. We lost only because you weren't serious at the beginning.” gave the teal haired boy a blank glare to him.

“But seriously,” began Kagami “where'd you learned playing this good in this sort time? I can't believe that anybody in Japan can be more Spartan than coach.”

“I…” Kouki bowed his head “I'm not sure I can tell you guys. It might get dangerous for you.”

“Is something connected to your family?” asked Kuroko. When he received a reluctant nod from the brunette he let out a sigh “You need trust us more.”

“And you're too curious.” retorted Kagami in Kouki’s place.

“My family's reluctant to give others details about our origins…” he gulped “You know this whole tattoo thing was part of the history and this sudden development is also connected to it.” he racked his mind how to explain without giving too much away “It seems I was somehow restricted in the last years, so I can have a life without duties. However it looks like now that I’ve to take over my long due responsibilities.”

 A heavy silence settled between the small group for a minute “Well, your family is scary. No wonder you're afraid of human contacts.” commented Fukuda.

“Hey! I'm getting better, okay?” pouted the point guard.

“Yeah, today you were cool! There was a moment when I thought that you're a different person altogether. I felt you got my back in every silly move I make.” exclaimed Kawahara.

“I had to admit you were almost as good as Izuki.” agreed the power forward between two bites.

“Aren't y-you….” He tried to swallow the anxious which was killing him “… aren't you g-grossed o-out? I, I'm…”

“Oi! Don't exaggerate this Furi! You got good but your skills are still far from those rainbow-monsters, so don't think stupid things on your own.” warned the ace.

“Shame yourself Furihata-kun. So this was the reason you didn't start the game on full power. Do you think we're so unreliable?” asked with a cold look the shadow sixth man.

Furi eyes started to water “Sorry guys but I was so afraid, so afraid that you'll think I'm some freak.” the relief overwhelmed his heart and let his tears fall.

“See? This is the proof that you haven't changed a bit.” Fukuda made a pointed gesture toward the crying mess of teammate with a smug smile.

“Thank you!” mumbled the brunette, fighting to get a grip on his emotions.

“Geez, you're embarrassing us. If somebody sees us they will think we bully you.” scratched Kagami his neck.

“Only because Kagami looks like one.” noted Kuroko with mocking tone which just experienced friends could hear. So basically everyone in the small group.

Small chuckled from the other two confirmed the blunette's statement to the redhead's annoyance. Sniffing one last time, Kouki could calm himself and smiled too.

“So you finally understand.” told the legendary shadow with a curling moon on his pale lips. “Our friendship isn't so fragile that we fall away just because you got a bit more skilled. Even if we cannot get a clear answer to our question, that doesn't change anything.”

“Yeah… sorry for doubting you.” apologized.

“Dang right! Next time I'll hit you until I get some sense into you.” warned the power forward.

Fukuda chuckled at this “Like a true bully.”

“Oi! Don't let Kuroko rubbing off on you guys! I have my hands already full with one little prick, I don't need more.” the said teen thanked the compliment with a jab between his light's ribs.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Seirin basketball team was happy that the rest of the week gone by without any trouble. The lessons were boring the practices were tiring but it looked like everything gone back to place. Meaning: no triple training for some crazy reason and no GOM to disturb them. The improvement of Furihata was not considered as world-crashing-miracle either but rather as one of their splendid trump cards for the Inter-High. Life was good… Except from one little thing.

Although nobody could really see Kuroko was irritated. Well actually Kouki saw but tried to not interfere at first. With every passing day, Kagami made ways to avoid the blunette's company more and more. They still have lunch together but almost methodically the ace's gaze turned either to his food or to this other friends.  Their play as light and shadow wasn't affected yet but Furi was sure that if nothing is going to change, their performance will suffer sooner or later.

Kagami also knew very well that his teal haired teammate is glaring at him beyond those mysterious orbs but how could he look into them? Last night he had a dream which made both his heart and body tremble in such a sinful pleasure, making him shake in ways he never thought he can. He even smelled faint vanilla and the fine spiciness of Kuroko. Yeah… his shadow invaded now his dreams as well. His wish was to devour those rose petals of lips, taste the soft candy like skin, hearing a sweat melody like moans in the meanwhile. Swallowing in his saliva his mind screamed in despair. 

His friends watched as their ace choked on his last bite “Are you alright man?” asked Fukuda eventually.

The redhead hawked up the crumbles which found the wrong passage before he answered throaty “Yeah…” he flapped his hand in the air to ignore him.

Furi saw as the veins popped on Kuroko face. As good as his fellow librarian read his light’s behavior, he guessed that the other teen knew why Kagami choked. Should he give a hand? Playing Cupid is not his forte but seeing as his teammates' love-life is not improving at all, he considers to step in. That's what good friends do our not? He can think some ways tonight and get the required tools to proceed in this week.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

After the practice in the afternoon the team exited the locker room. This time Kagami took his time in the shower, promising his captain to close the door and give the keys to the teacher. He needed to cool his head. He arrived to the point where he could not dispose his dirty thoughts even on the court. His sole attention concentrated only on his shadow. The moves Kuroko made, the voice on which he talked, the scent he seductively secreted. All those were sweet additions to his madness of longing and desire every time. Also his list of excuses are getting short to explain why cannot give his all at the training.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he went back to his locker. Letting out a loud sigh, he took out his school uniform. He was about to throw his towel when his instincts made him shiver and before he could prevent, his nerves screamed in the surprise due to the presence from the hell knew where it came from “Kuroko! Why haven't you said anything?”

“I've called you but apparently you were too deep in thought to hear me.” the teal haired teen closed his own door.

To say that Kagami was in panic was an understatement. He was alone again with the boy of his dreams while his primal needs are still not gone to sleep “Go ahead to Majin, we can meet there.” then he can just ‘forget’ later and run home. Would he be really this low now? No… he wouldn’t able to deceive his lo...vely teammate. Fuck he couldn’t even correct himself.

Kuroko bowed his head and felt the tension of his veins is tearing his patience into small pieces. He had enough of this “Kagami-kun, cowardice will never bring you forward.” then he stormed out without second word to Majin.

The ace not really understanding where this statement came from, he asked himself “What does he mean by that?” then his heart stopped for a second. Does Kuroko know about his feeling?! No this can be right… maybe, the blunette just doesn’t likes the way he’s behaving and figured out that there’s something on his mind. This is true but he will never tell his shadow the reason of his anxious.

Kagami groaned. He has to get his shit together.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Under the open window of the locker rooms Kouki sighed in dejection. This will be a huge chunk of work. He has to do something.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

The numb feeling left Yazawa Taisei’s body and let his mind return to reality. He missed that freedom like lightness and didn't understand why he had to leave the bed of wooziness. Why he had to leave that heaven of earth and come back to that despicable reality anyway? Munching his last taste of pleasure in his mouth, his nose caught a cold smell of iron. How disappointing. He realized he was sitting on his not-so-cheap-but-comfortable sofa when his drowsy eyes regained their focus. It was strange however. He didn’t remembered paining the ceiling to an impressionist like mixture of rose-red and snow-white. It looked wonderful “Fumi will love it.” if not that awful scent.

Yazawa tried to remember when he made these changes, if it was really him and not his wife who made the painting; he decided to have a coffee to get out of his amnesic daze. Maybe look for the source of the sickening scent. It must be the trashcan. He stood up and wobbled slowly to the open-style kitchen, focusing on the jug of black liquid. However on the other side of counter he didn’t see the pile of cloths and stumbled over it “WhaaAAAAH!”

He made a comically big step and danced a bit to remain his balance before his eyes got a better look of the pile of… what, it was… “Fumi?” he didn’t understand for what reason was she laying there. He sunk down to his knees and chuckled amused “Why are you sleeping here silly?”

The man touched his wife’s shoulder to wake her up but when he saw her face his mind kicked the back of his skull with a cruel awakening. The woman beautiful brown eyes were rolled back, swimming in crimson sea as they were there. That sweet mouth which sang sweet song hung open like a fresh dug grave. “AAAHH!” Taisei tossed his body back in terror, moving accidently his wife’s body so, that it turned to the side. He shouldn’t have done it. The body got turned but due to gravity the bowels whirled out from the open gap from the front, making a fleshy slap on the tangerine floor. This was too much for Yazawa so he heaved his last meal onto the tiles and his bloody shirt. His bones were trembling at the horrible sight of his love.

He couldn’t believe this was reality. He was still in that damned lalala land but instead of that teeth rotting paradise, his dreams turned this cankering nightmare. It has to be, this cannot happen!

Like a maniac, he kneaded his eyes harshly, hoping to get that ugly picture out of his brain so he can wake up to his old life. Oh but that terrible smell of blood never left his nose. This shouldn’t happen to him. Letting his hand fall, his gaze fell to the lifeless eyes of his wife. The crimson pool was staining his trousers, slowly oozing around the man. He asked with broken voice “Fumi what happened? Wake up! Where's Eiji?”

His son’s name shook him awake. That’s right, where’s Eiji?

He pulled his numb body up to the counter and looked around the living room. How he wished he didn’t had. Not just the ceiling but the whole room was sprayed with the sinful color. The walls, the table, the couch and the TV. Everything was marked with blood like in some possessions game. Then he saw what he never should have. Yazawa let out a sob while his heart crushed like glass. A pair of small shoes was poking out from the back of the couch, lying there like clumsy attend of hide-and-seek. The man screamed a silently and allowed his tears to fall.

He crawled slowly to the wall next to counter to reach his phone. His trembling hands dialed the numbers which he could only think of.

A perky voice answered just after one hoot [Good Afternoon. Shinjuku District Police Station, how may we help you?]

As he heard the voice of the operator his tears started to pour more vehemently “My my…” sobbed once more “my wife and my son are dead. Som-someone k-killed them. Please help!”

As the lady heard his words her heart skipped a beat. She already knew that this will be another one of the slaughters which the Murder Department is investigating. She calmed herself down and asked for the address. The poor guy, he has yet to know that most probably he killed his beloved family with his own hands.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

With heavy heart, Furihata Aika sighed. She just had received the newest report of family murder. The man’s – the suspect’s – father was an old friend of her mother. The Kinoyuus have to faster up their research before more people get hurt.

She was almost ready with the preparation of his son’s arrangements, she will only need the last approval from his mother to concentrate back to the investigation. Aika still couldn’t understand how can happen that nobody could find a clue what is happening in Tokyo? Their people are roaming around the city every day and night and they still just tapping in the dark. What can be this powerful to toss children and parents to kill their family?

When it turned out that Kouki’s abilities started to awaken she had a bitter taste in her mouth. Aika also hated her duties when she was young and was happy at that time that they could seal his son’s power so he can have a normal life. Although she’s sad because the current circumstances compelled them to rob Kouki’s freedom, they need all the force they can get. She knew that this unhealthy speed up of his awakening and the hurried steps to make an official debut is oppressive for her only boy. She would gladly slow down the progress as much as possible but without these actions, Kouki cannot step before their allies and foes in a fight without a risk of losing his private life altogether. And they need his power despite it’s as bad as it sounds.

She looked at the picture of the beautiful girl in her hand. She’s far from a perfect wife in the eyes of Aika but she’s the best they can get now.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than the last chapter, however do ot fear! It looks like the next will be longer.  
> Still, read by me a few times, but typos and mistakes are surely there, sorry!!


	17. Chapter 16: Legend and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata finally reveals the past of his family to Kuroko and Kagami. The heavy burden of power and dejected secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, it is a fill-up chapter about the war between the two families. Actually I'm not that satisfied with this chapter as initially I've imagined it much-much cooler and better written. It is also too short, but the whole story is getting really long and out of control so believe me, it is better this way.

**_ Chapter 16: Legend and Reality _ **

.

.

The fabulous Saturday arrived to for the first session of self-study and Furi’s nerves started to lose their string. He fiddled everything which got between his fingers while waiting in a cafe with cozy features. The week was okay enough, just a few messages were sent by the Rakuzan captain, which he could answer despite his constant awkwardness. The other boy mostly asked about school and basketball, and some basic questions about hobbies and music, like he would be really interested to getting to know Furihata. Kouki on the other hand was still suspicious about those seemingly innocent enquiries and the intentions behind. This is some really comical war they have here.

“Furihata-kun, please calm down.” the soft voice of Kuroko broke his deepening panic.

“Sorry man, it's just… what can I do with Akashi?” he started to babble in high-speed “He's suspecting a lot about my family, what will happen if I mess up? He's the strongest heir in the last 8 generations and he's bound to find out everything. Since I'm back there were changes on me which he surely will notice. And, and….”

“Oi Furi!” roared Kagami “Get your shit together. We're here with you and this is a public place like last time so I don't think he'll make a ruckus here.”

“Kagami-kun is right. Akashi will come, we'll go through the questionable points in the subjects and we depart afterward.” encouraged Kuroko.

In that second the bell of the cafe jingled and the Lion of Rakuzan stepped into. With a quick glance over of the place, he detected his three learning partners and made his way to them.

As Kouki saw the member of his family's arch nemesis and had to force to shut is mouth. The legendary basketball captain took his breath away. With his simple smoky gray-white striped button-up shirt and the jeans the crimson haired teen looked like he was a young business titan in his casual wear rather than a high school student.

“Good morning!” greeted politely the newcomer.

“Hello Akashi-kun.” answered Kuroko. Kagami gave a not so sophisticated "Yo" before Kouki babbled out his own hello.

Seijuurou wasn't really pleased to sit next to Kagami but being across too Furihata wasn't that bad. He has the opportunity to observe the other teen better. As he took his seat he immediately could see the obvious change. The tread was missing from that slim neck and the air fizzled differently around the teen’s form. But before he could take a better look Kuroko spoke up “So Akashi-kun with what should we start?”

“From the contestation with Furihata during the week, I have made a selection of the subject which are currently your turning points at school. I can start your tutoring in Japanese history, then we can continue with biology. If after these we'll still have time, then we can change to English.” He gave a pointed look to Kagami, who flinched “Grammar.”

“Fine for me.” agreed the turquoise head as he received a shy nod from Furi. At the same time his light's groan was ignored by all of them.

After Akashi had a short pre-view where the Seirin students stood he explained the subject detailed, giving the best points what the others need to memorize in order that they can build up the events if they are called by the teacher.

Kouki was amazed how skillful the Rakuzan student had answered all those questions which he haven't asked and helped to get the main points of the history. To catch up with his classes didn't seem like a mission impossible anymore. An unsaid bonus for Furi was the soothing voice and the breathtaking aura of his family enemy. Those smooth but confident syllables reminded the brunette to a calming melody, those fluent movements when Akashi took a sip from his tea were like elegant twists of waltz. He had to admit the sole exist of the red head is magical. “Hii!” A sharp pain at his side woke him up and earning the attention of all three of his table-mates.

“Please keep up your focus Furihata-kun.” came the monotone warning from the shadow sixth man.

Blushing to fuchsia, Kouki only could mumble a weak apologies and concentrated to the task at hand while he scolded himself _“Am I an idiot?! I’ve to catch up with these on this weekend if I want to pass the test. I’m almost like I’m crushing over Akashi?!  Where’s the fear from before? OMG, Kouki concentrate!”_ letting out a big sigh he stabilized his nerves somehow and turned his full attention to the subject.

 As Seijuurou explained the history events and made his “prentices” repeat it in order to memorize, he gave side-glances to the brunette before him. Furihata was really endearing when he got embarrassed. He became a huge pile of stammering mess and he needed a few seconds to force back his nervousness in bay. The other made a quick move to comb back his hair with his hand, seemingly unsuccessful as the locks fell back almost to the same place. However it made Akashi wonder how soft those pecan brown tresses would feel between his fingers. Rough and wild or soft and silky? _“I’ll require a small taste too._ ” whispered his small comment the dormant personality.

He paused in his speech, like he was letting take notices to answer his other self “ _Unfortunately, right now this would be inappropriate._ ” then continued.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

When they finally switched from history to chemistry, Akashi had the opportunity to observe the other point guard properly. Although the silk from his neck was cut, there wasn’t any significant change on the teen. At first look at least. Letting his brother's ability roam freely, there were actually impressive differences. Despite that the boys nervousness was a good shield, his emperor's eyes could clearly see the balanced air and the transparent webs of power. The ultimate relief was that the brunette’s finger wasn't stained with any visible or invisible ring. He barely could hold back the perky curve on the corner of his lips. This meant Furihata CAN survive in their word and was still free to be wooed. Well, he cannot let the opportunity pass.

Kouki felt the observing eyes on him and tried to stutter as less as possible. However he was doing a miserable job he could tell. He was aware that the redhead can feel traces of his awakened power he just hoped that it isn't too much. He also could tell that Akashi mastered the art of disgusting his abilities. He couldn't sense the slighted trace of the earth shaking might from what her grandmother was talking. Well if we ignore the constant intimidating aura.

On the sideline Kuroko was surprised about the two teens dynamic. They measured each-other with something akin of two wild animals, still considering if they should be enemies or friends. This peeking, glancing game remained during their full session. The bluenette could see that this gone to his light's nerves.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

When they finished with the lessons, they've escorted Akashi the train station a bid goodbye.

As the train left the platform Kagami groaned loudly “This was too much!” he took a dark look at the point guard and “Furi what the hell were you doing?”

The brunette student didn’t understand “I don't know what you mean.”

“The hell you don't know! You two have ping ponging with those side glances the whole fucking time!” roared out with annoyance “Are you sure Akashi haven't figured out that you're that Kino… thing?”

The shiver ran through Kouki’s spine. “Th-this c-cannot be.” his pupils got small and his hair stood up on his neck “I-I've repressed my…” he slapped his hand over his mouth. He almost gave his abilities away.

“What?” Kagami asked confused.

Furi looked at his two friends. He cannot involve them but he saw that Kuroko eyes gleaned in realization. Of course, he'd read the notes from Akashi. He looked down depressed.

“We're not here to persuade you Furihata-kun.” assured him the turquoise haired boy. Although Tetsuya would have never believed that there's something outside of the word he'd known, from those signs which were pouring in the last weeks he could only think that there’s something mysterious around the story. There are sparks of unknown elements dancing in the shadows since his discovering that small tattoo. He saw the fear in those cognac eyes when he spoke about things he shouldn't. Furihata-kun never wanted to be a burden to them so he'd kept everything in dark, even sacrificing his own safety. Kuroko was sure he'll be a good captain when the time comes. “However we wouldn't want you to fight this alone, we would like to ease your pain, even with just listening.”

Kouki snapped his head up to this “Aren't you afraid that this can bring you on danger?”

“Oi Furi, when will you learn to have a bit more faith in us?? We're not getting ourselves killed do easily!” snapped at him the Seirin ace.

Those confident smiles of his friends made Kouki’s heart swell in happiness “Okay. I.. I'll tell you guys everything. Can we go somewhere where we're alone?”

“Kagami-kun's flat would be fine.” offered Kuroko generously.

“Don't make decisions without asking the owner of the place.” bit out the redhead irritated “But I was about to tell the same. My dad told me yesterday that he’s traveling to Kyoto for five days, so the house is ours. Let's get going.”

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

They arrived in a half an hour to the combo and after the cool lemonades were served they sat down. Kouki said that he is going to start from the beginning to help Kagami to catch up with the story “Well this will differ a bit from the story which you have read Kuroko. Chou last week forwarded me the last version of the story. My aunt had been collecting several versions from our family affairs, checking which story was the original and it seems she finished it finally.” he opened the folder where he saved the file on his phone and opened the document “I have been told that it was a lot of additional research to put the puzzle together. Well, I haven’t read the last version yet, so maybe I’ll learn something new from this too. So, this is how the whole family-war started.”

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Once upon time, hundreds of years ago when the spirits and humans shown their fangs to each other more viciously, there was a human duo who fought between the lines.

One of them was a woman with legendary beauty and owner of the deathly strings, Nia the weaver of spirits and the powerful man whose sword sliced dimensions, Yaku, the smith of fear.

Despite their dreadful names which were given to them in years of fights, both of them were ordinary people. They came from a small village from the embrace of mountains where the air was thick with the essence of spiritual energy. Their parents were nothing but ordinary weavers and smiths who taught their children their old craft.

They would have stayed live their peaceful life in that place if not for a wandering onmyouji. The wise man came on stormy night, asking for shelter from the weaver who gave him with warm heart. His wife and at that time 13 years old daughter served some dinner to the tired man which he ate after giving a blessing to the family.

The next day after he woke up for the morning pray he found out what treasure was hiding in this small house and its neighbor. He saw as the two children played under the rising rays of Sun enjoying their time of tender age. It was not a mistake or a hallucination as the petals of the flowers danced around the girl and dust is subduing the boy. For anybody in the village may look coincidence however as he could see the energies in the world he saw the impressive silhouette of those invisible waves.

He asked carefully their parents if they wouldn’t mind to teach their children about the deeper meaning of the powers of elements. They allowed in exchange for teaching the village to pray to the gods for good harvest and health and the man agreed the conditions.

From then on, years passed in the hills for the priest. He taught the people not just to pray but to use some easy written spells which can help in smaller obstacles with forest Yokai. On the other side he tamed the wild boy of the smith and lit passion for fight in the heart of girl who bent silk. They’ve learned to balance their skills molding the old teaching of their forefathers and the lore of the onmyouji in a way never seen before.

The man also saw that with their power growing, the two children’s heart was blossoming deeper than companionship. If he knew that this would be a trigger of hundreds of years of hate and fight he would have surely stopped them.  However he just saw the innocent rose of love in his disciplines and hoped for their happiness. On one day, after a long training session with his students he came to a conclusion. He believed that the time had arrived to pull up his coat and continue his journey. He told the young fighters that he decided to leave, earning sad cries rich in sadness from them. Half jokingly he asked if they wanted to join him to his travels and to his surprise both of them answered yes.

So they bid goodbye to the village and the children to their parents and siblings and left their home both excited and anxious.

From then on they met dark demons and kind nymphs with the priest and slowly earned the historical reputation around the land. This harmonic coalescence had ended in the way it never should have been.

The delicate affection of the two childhood friends never could bloom, as the wheels of fate separated them in their long journey.

To gain enough allies, the son of the smith decided to join the where with his skills were highly appreciated. In the meanwhile the young woman decided to take a different path. She chose to wander through the lands and gather friends. With time their influence grew in their own community and it was unavoidable that they meet again.

Their reunion was like a night in the Sahara. All the warmth disappears from their relationship as they learned to know how they tried to handle the yokia affairs. The boy was on the belief that fear was the best way to control the stay creatures while the girl took steps to build a more equal standing for all species. The argument between them with all those old lingering delicate feelings molded and evolved to an ugly monster of hate.

Yaku was furious that his childhood friend hasn't appreciated his efforts and bowed before him, joining his squad. Nia felt disappointed that the boy's eyes were closed before the true way. He never should have used his blade purely to eradicate supernatural being without choice. Her principles should be followed.

To prove her truth she closed a contract with more and more demons, getting stronger with every bound. The consequences were unavoidable, as by every pact her mind and soul were slowly corrupted by the demons. To her fortune, on the verge of losing her humanity one of her friend who loved her unconditionally saved her spirit in the last minute.

The young medicine man joined Nia’s circle in her early journey and kept silent about his feelings until the then.  He was her quiet supporter in the back, brewing the tinctures and mixing the ointments with diligence and dedication like none other before. In the turmoil of insanity he grabbed the woman’s hand with and pulled her out of the eternal darkness. As the hazy eyes gleamed in recognition again, he gave a small gentle smile to Nia.

Her heart quickened as she saw her old companion holding her with a confidence and warmth she never experienced before. She found a new path to diminish the old despair and hurt from her past. They bounded their lives together after that incident and she even gave birth to two girls. However the man knew she wasn't deeply in love in him, her passion was still ruled by their powerful enemy. He was happy nonetheless and satisfied with what he could get.

Then the ineluctable day came. In the final fight between the two legendary demon hunters the world stood still. The clash was heard through the eternal see of rice field, ripping the peace of the nature apart with battle cries and death-rattles. As Yaku lifted his arm for the final blow the medicine man saved his beloved from one the blades with his own body.

As Nia kneeled before her husband, the man shrived his only sin with his last breath. He told her that he sealed away the might which made him the strongest shaman of his time in his children. None of his ancestors should be gifted with the blood of tinctures, to avoid poisoning their own lineage for centuries. Expect the only boy who will be born with the hair of pure silk. He is going to mend the stormy hearts of hundred years with soft words of kindness and caressing strands of silk. He shall posses the courage of repel the hate from his mothers’ veins and lift the heavy anxious of the chest of the blades. He will be vicious over those old feelings and heal both sides before he realizes.

The weaver's daughter hardly understood the words of the man as the sadness ate away her heart. She placed his husband's body under one of the cherry trees and faces the son of the smith, the one she once adored. After that silks and blades crashed but none of the two could win the battle, only lost limbs and broken hearts remained after the blood dried on the fields. Both of them survived indeed but in the rest of their lives they could only poison the hearts of their children instructing them to hone their inherited talents. The bitter history never ended, the hate is still dripping into the veins of the young members of those two families, despite the ways of the original beliefs changed along the centuries.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

As the story finished a good 20 seconds of silence later Furi came out of his daze “Ummm… this version has a surprising conclusion… I didn’t know until then is everybody this excited about my tattoo.” felt a bit lost. He wasn’t really sure what he could do in this situation yet.

Kagami asked his important question “Are you saying that you're the descendant of the family who could play with the silk and Akashi is the blade counterpart?”

“Ah, yes.” nodded the brunette “Our families are now trying to settle this old fight. There are more people involved, sympathizers and such but those can cooperate with the other ones. They just shouldn’t mention it to grandma.”

“Maybe I'm a bit skeptic but can you really control silk like in those myth?” doubted Kagami

“…Do you want a proof?” asked back hesitantly.

The ace scratched his neck “Well, this all sounds too farfetched for me. Unreal even.”

Furi looked at Kuroko “I guess you've been curious from the start.”

A small smile crossed the shadow's lips “I would lie if I denied it.”

The Kinoyuu heir sighed “Fine.” his eyes roamed around first, then he stood up, closing the curtains so nothing could peek in.

The light and shadow duo waited patiently until the room gone dark and just a small lamp at the desk was on. Furi turned to his bag and fumbled with something before he pulled out a small box. From that a small globule was take out to both teens confusion “What's that?” Kagami couldn't hold back his bubbling question.

“This is one of my treated silk. It can be used to protection against Youkai but now I'm just showing its liked form.” he stood up again.

“Its liked form?” wondered the ace.

“Yes, silk is really picky when it comes to shapes. I can of course mend it as much as I like it but I try to use their preferred one.” smiled Kouki. He purposely chose this, not the attacking type, so his friends will not get a heart attack.

As the point guard closed lazily his eyes, Kuroko wondered if he ever saw his teammate this affectionate before. With half-lidded gaze soft warm whisper left the brunettes mouth, which was so uncharacteristically to him.

“Wake up.” as the meek teen gave the small command to the ball it started to move on his palm.

Kagami yawn dropped as the white material shivered and came alive, puffing up like a marshmallow in heat. He couldn't find any other metaphor, okay?

Kuroko never really believed in magic. He found enjoyable in the light novels he read but seeing them to come alive was a new story altogether. He couldn't hold his poker face and awed as the silk evolved from a bundle to a white owl, spreading its wings just to try its feathers then settling calmly back to its master's arm.

Both teens were shocked into silence before Kouki dared to ask. His heart now squeezing his lungs with anxious “G-guys? A-are you o-okay?” stuttered.

Kagami shook himself “This is… shit! I'm freaked out and amazed at the same time! Furi you're getting cooler in every fucking minute.”

“Emm…” the point guard didn't know if this means good or bad.

“Don't be confused Furihata-kun.” The shadow spoke up “Although I've never imagined that you've this kind of revelation for today, I'm honored to let me see this.” Kuroko came closer to the snow white silk.

“Y-you can touch it.” his teammate’s hand moved to the bird and as the owl felt Kuroko palm, it leaned in, closing its eyes in bliss “Silk likes to be touched anyway.” explained the brunette “My sister told me once that the silk was who allowed the humans to use them for clothing. They like the feeling of skin.”

“Amazing.” Kuroko felt the material on his palm and he couldn't find the words to describe it. His mind was almost fooled that the owl was alive but as it tenderly rubbed to his hand, the feathers had the natural feeling of high quality silk. It was fluffy like a pillow, however it stayed firm to its form adamantly. The ruffles of the fake coat tickled his fingers as the animal adorably let itself petted.

“Umm…. Wh….” The brunette boy’s voice stuck just to force down the lump in his throat “what do you t-think?” He realized he wanted share this with his friends, this somewhat beautiful and deathly secret.

“To be honest I'm fascinated Furihata-kun.” said Kuroko as he looked at his teammate “I've never thought that Akashi’s notes and your story were this accurate.”

Kagami stood up, taking a glance at the owl, then turning to the point guard. “This is why you've been hiding?” he received a shy nod “Geez,” the power forward scratched his head “you're turning to a superhero and you're panicking over our approval!? How could we hate you?”

Kuroko pulled away his hand from the owl to place it to the brunette's shoulder “We're still with you Furihata-kun. Moreover I feel honored that you've let me see it.”

Kagami couldn't help but find it cute as the brunette teen’s tears fell in relief, the silk pet thinking that its master is sad, it rubbed against his master’s hair to comfort “Furi, you cry too much.”

“I do not!” protested while he whipped his eyes hastily and smiled at his friends. He gave a command with his silk-bounded finger and the owl tangled back to the ball it was created, leaving Kouki’s hair rumpled on the side where it consoled him “S-so, you're still okay?”

“Is there any change really? Okay, you can now be cool but your demeanor and personality is the same. So what's the big deal?” shrugged the ace.

“Kagami-kun is right. Moreover, we feel that you opened up to us.” the smiled smallest teen from the trio.

“Just don't make more demonstrations, okay?” warned the redhead.

“I'm not planning to. I endangered you guys enough. Please promise that you'll not tell a soul of this.” asked the boys with his puppy eyes.

“Are you kidding me?” the loud voice made the other two flinch “Who would believe this? And we're not siding with Mr. Absolute anyway.” told him Kagami with confidence.

“We'll treat this as confidential don't worry.” gave an agreeing nod the teal head.

“Kuroko, Kagami, Thank you guys!” sparked in happiness.

“Okay, as you're already here let's make dinner.” told them the ace. With excited eyes the two other teen could only agree.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys… I'm shipping KagaKuroFuri like hell! >///<  
> There was a point where I've considered to change the story but decided against it. I started with AkaFuri so I keep them like that.  
> But really, I'm a sucker for this OT3. No other KnB threesome can beat them :D  
> Anyway, Happy KuroFuri day!!!  
> Strangely I don't like Akashi with anybody else... don't me ask why.
> 
> ***  
>  **There's so much more coming hons! Intricacy, love, family affairs! And our beloved teens are in the middle of this mess!**


	18. Chapter 17: Prepare for the unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet old friends, meet new friends and meet love.  
> Meet slowly your destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sorry everyone! I'm waaay after my original planned schedule to post this chapter.  
> I hope the holiday season went more peacefully than mine and thank you so much for the Kudos and Reviews.  
> Please enjoy my work this year too! ^.^

**_ Chapter 17: Prepare for the unpredictable _ **

.

. 

After the delicious dinner by Kagami, Furi arrived late at home and could easily pass through the traps which his family set up for him, and even disabled the ones around his room. He took a shower and ducked himself under the covers. Checking his phone panicked, as he saw a new message from Akashi. He breathed in and opened the bubble. There it comes {Thank you for the lessons Furihata-kun. I hope we can continue our session on next Saturday. I wish you a nice weekend.}

Well, the message was nice and polite as always and he just knew he cannot say no. With strange fluttering in his chest, convincing himself that it’s nothing else but sheepishness, he replied {I should thank you Akashi-kun. You were a great help to catch up with my subjects. I appreciate your efforts and I’ll in your care on next Saturday too. Have a nice week!}

Kouki wasn’t sure if he was honest with everything but his skin heated up just from the thought that he will meet Akashi again. That soft smile, beautiful gestures with endless harmony of ruby hypnotized him.  He smashed his face into the pillow “WHAAAH! What the hell?! He’s supposed to be my archenemy! Why I’m getting this dreamy feeling?!” screamed into the polyester.

But really… Kouki had still no clue what the legend meant by the blood of tinctures and being the one who’ll mend the hearts of hate. Was he really somebody who destined to form the peace between the two families? He really doubled. Maybe he’s just a precursor for something bigger. Anyway, he still thought that he’s just going with the flow of all this mess.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The Sunday morning brought a surprise for Furi. Did he ever tell you that he hated surprises? He couldn’t really sleep due to his pumped up emotion so he felt the eyes are still burning.  That is why when he descended from the stairs his grandmother’s bright smile was more than painful. He wondered just for a second what will be today’s news.

“Good Morning Kouki! I’m happy you are up this early! I’ve big news for you, really good news!” she clapped her hands together in excitement.

“What is it grandma?” asked drowsily. It can’t be that bad, can be?

“On Wednesday you’ll have you very first Omiai!” her eyes sparkled.

On that point Furi froze to a stone. See? Hellish surprises all over the place “Wha.at?”

“Your mother worked really hard to find you a lady who can be your partner. As you’re one extraordinary descendant of the Kinoyuu dynasty, we had to search for a strong wife, who can stand by your side in good as in bad times.” lectured him like he should know it.

He really wanted to object “…But…”

“No buts young man! The Akashis are close on our heels so we need to process fast.” chided the old woman.

Furi cringed at this. His grandma would get heart attack if she knew what his thoughts were about their most hated family recently.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

On the same morning in Kyoto, Akashi Masaomi shook hands with his long seen friend. Childhood friend if he can say that. Both exchanged knowing smiles, remembering all the mischief which made their parents life to living hell. As adults they were strong allies despite being thousands of km-s away and knew that they can rely on each other “It’s good to see you again Michiharu. You should come to Japan more often.”

“Shut up, Masa! Who’s nailing the business for you in the USA? If YOU gave me a vacation, I would come to Japan to see my son and go to an Onsen to relax.” responded with a good natured irritation the other man.

Masaomi chuckled “My apologies, I should have been more considerate.” then his face turned cold, informing his friend about the change of the topic “Unfortunately I need your less public skills to deal with the current affairs in Tokyo.”

The returnee’s face hardened too “I’ve heard some alarming reports from Himuro. I scrolled the city on last week but I couldn’t get a clear view what exactly is prowling on the streets. I could only feel that the air is poisoned with something dark and evil. What is going on?”

“It seems that something is hell-bound kill as many human as possible there. We’re investigating the matter, but we could not find any reasonable clue. We need your senses for this.” this Akashi knew that he can help him in his research.

“No problem. You know my nose and my fire are at your service.” then he smiled.

 “It’ll a good opportunity for your son to get in touch with his senses too.” smirked Akashi back.

“Hey, you ALLOWED me to raise my boy without power! I want to keep it that way!” roared the childhood friend.

With his eyes gleaming like the devil’s he replied “Are you really confident that he can survive without his power it that envenomed city?”

“You’re an **_Asshole_** Masaomi!” groaned the man angered. He knew the person before him would understand the English attribute clearly. But he didn’t care, as he knew he’s one of the few people on Earth who can insult an Akashi without getting killed with thousand blades.

A soft knock on the door interrupted them “Father, you have called me?”

“Yes. Seijuurou, come in.” the door opened and the teen walked in “I want to introduce somebody to you.” he bowed politely before their guest “This guy has watched over my back since my childhood. Not just his senses are keen like a predator but our family has a long history back. In ancient times his ancestors kept the flames strong for our blades. We have a mutual respect before other. I’m expecting the same from you and from his son.”

Seijuurou looked at the muscular man before him. Those eyes were sharp, and deep sitting, with strong chin and rugged lines on his face. At first blink he looked like some gruff man but when the male smiled at him, he looked kind. Those mahogany hair and eyes can also mean that their lines mixed in the last centuries. Nonetheless he nodded “Yes father.” and bowed once more before the man.

The older Akashi started the formal introduction “Good. So Michiharu this is my son Akashi Seijuurou. Son, this is my childhood friend and close ally Kagami Michiharu.”

Seijuurou’s eyes went wide and his face lost his control in surprise. The visible raise of his eyebrow was also remarkable so both middle-aged men looked a bit confused “Seijuurou?”

“Ah.” the point guard cleared his throat to get himself composed “Wouldn’t you have some connection with a boy who attends the Seirin High School with the name Kagami Taiga?”

“You know him? He’s my son.” smiled brightly.

Seijuurou didn’t know anymore. Should he laugh or should he faint? This is getting out of control. Well, his older brother in his head surely had fun.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Another Monday came and Furihata started practice with a bit more confidence, playing and enjoying the games until the normal lessons started. However there he couldn’t hold back the big sigh of defeat. And one more. Well, basically from there on the point guard puffed out the air almost every time aloud. Of course, somebody would get enough of that and slap his head in frustration during lunch break “Ouch!”

“What the hell Furi?” asked Kagami.

“Yeah dude, we could hear your loud exhales almost all morning!” agreed Fukuda “What’s the matter?”

“I’m…” sighed again and the ace veins popped “going to an Omiai on Wednesday.”

“Whaaat?!” came the loud exclaim from his companions (except from Kuroko).

 “Yeah…” he sighed again.

“Oh this romance!” cried out Kawahara, his eyes clouded by the pink hue of old love stories.

“Somebody can shut down this guy, before I do it?” asked Kagami annoyed “Furi, can’t you just say no?”

“Unfortunately I can’t do much. I’ll go, try to play it out that we are not compatible and leave. I can’t even imagine what I should do. I know we’re running out of time but due to my…” he swallowed his words but at least Kuroko caught on why he’d done it “… shyness but this is the worst.” a hand on his own stopped his next exhale.

“Don’t get depressed Furihata-kun. We’re helping you if you need it.” Kuroko said reassuringly.

He looked up to his smiling teammates and friend and his lips curled up too “Thank you guys!”

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Despite his continuous lamenting over his disastrous life Kouki couldn’t forget the issue with the light and shadow duo. After his granny announced his program on the upcoming week Furi was planning methods how to get his friends finally confessing their feelings. So he knew when an opportunity will come. On Tuesday Kagami took his time to take a shower while the bluenette was waiting him in the locker rooms. He couldn’t wait to finally get those two prideful idiots together.

On Monday afternoon he made careful preparations for the desired result.  When Kuroko and he had duty in the library club he released the spell. He was even surprised about himself how he could bind that fine transparent strand of silk on his classmate’s wrist without him noticing it.

He was outside of the school gymnasium, listening, waiting for the right moment free Kuroko’s from the charm. As another 10 minutes passed he heard the shower’s door open.

Kagami felt relieved as could cool his head with the lukewarm water today. The daily fight against his stupid instincts was getting tiring. Today during practice too, oh, how much he wanted to leave marks on that white skin of Kuroko. Tainting the shadow with his own scent like some animal in heat. Ha wanted be the cause of those sharp gasps and pouring of sweats dammit. He groaned in annoyance as he opened the door to the changing room. The power forward was half dressed when he felt cold hand touching his bare back. The cold shiver run through is spine and taking a sharp turn he faced the boy of is awkward dreams “Fuck Kuroko! Haven’t I told you not scare me again like this?”

Silence was the answer to his demand. His teammate eyes were on the floor, hidden by the teal fringe. Still for the ace this man looked cute “Oi. Are you listening?” he leaned forward to have a better look of his friend, when all the hell came loose.

Kuroko’s hands grabbed the broad shoulders and showed his light to his right side then he pushed him to the ground earning a pained growl from him.

Kagami was about to get back up and kill his shadow, when he felt a weight on his hips. His vision got clear and he had to choke in the air. The smaller teen had dared to sit on him with his skinny ass close to his groins. The view he got was better than any dream. Those blue eyes focusing solely on him with seriousness, the small body was towering over him like a majestic angel. The redhead prayed that he will not get hard just yet… for home he surely will have good masturbation material now. His thoughts were interrupted as his hand was grabbed. He looked up with a clearer mind at his teammate, before he heard the first mind-blowing words.

Kuroko really couldn’t tell what came over him. He was waiting for his light today as usually when in a next second some switch clicked in his head. Seeing the boy of his affection in a towel and half naked triggered an insurmountable craving to feel. Like all walls he built have fallen around his heart and forced out all those actions without mercy of his cherished friendship. Next sentence he left his mouth as he was sitting on the ace were the most honest ones long time now “Kagami-kun, you’re allowed to touch me.” he guided the large hand  under his summer shirt to his chest “You don’t have to hold back or hide your feelings.”

As the power forward saw that Kuroko was leaning down, he came o his senses. Grabbing the smaller man by the waist he switched their position, feeling embarrassed and angry at the same time “You idiot!” roared. He ignored the stabbing pain in his heart as he saw the other teen’s hurt in his eyes. Of course, Kuroko misunderstood so he had to clarify “I’ve been holding back for a fucking year, to save your sexy ass from all the pain! And what are you doing?! You stir up all my hopes and fantasies!”

After gawking at his light’s confession, the blunette smiled “Because you’re super slow Bakagami-kun.”

The redhead gritted his teeth “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re getting into.” he felt depression ebbing into his thoughts “This yearning of mine will break you. I never had this desire to devour somebody like this. I don’t want to lose you.”

The shadow brushed his light’s cheek, gently guiding his look to him “That’s why you’re an idiot Kagami-kun. We’ve been comrades and friends for a year now. You’re not as dark as you think. Yearning, desire, fear. I’ve felt the same before but now let’s start with the first steps.”

The ace really felt like a fool when all those negative emotion disappeared like camphor just with a simple touch of Kuroko. He almost wanted to cry in relief but that would have been out of his character. Instead of that he spoke “Geez… I wanted our first kiss somewhere more normal place.” murmured the ace.

Kuroko let out a puff of air in amusement “You’re a hopeless romantic Kagami-kun.”

“I’ll bite you!” treated the redhead.

“I dare you.” gave a delighted retort the shadow.

Kagami groaned but closed the distance between them. Their first kiss was the sweetest thing he ever tasted on is lips. So he repeated it twice, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

“Yessss!” Furi hissed in his happiness, punching the air like an idiot in the satisfaction and victory. He spell ‘suppress and let go’ was full success. The charm never generates emotions just it first makes their ‘victim’ forget them for a short period of time, only to tune them up and release them with full force when the strand is untied. He was sneaky enough to specify it to love so there was only a minor risk of failure.

He left the side of the gym with a bright grin, letting his friends some privacy.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

The next morning was a bit embarrassing as he saw the two lovebirds try to hide a failing miserably their new found love. The team got the clue in the practice before lessons already. The stupid duo, especially Kagami, couldn’t keep his hands from his boyfriend. It didn’t take long before Aida got enough of that pink love-bubble of the two. “TRIPLE TRAINING FOR YOU!” screamed irritated.

A bit less disastrous was in the classroom where only one-two girls who were obsessed with BL caught the interaction of the guys. However Furi and his friends efficiently shielded the newlyweds with cliché lines and jokes. Also luckily their classmates thought that despite the whispers of those girls, their basketball freak classmates are the same as before.  

Anyway, Kouki still had some other issue at the hand after school. This was his own topic which the 4 basketball players teased him during the first half of the week.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

Furi heart beat like he it had gone crazy. The "anticipated" Wednesday afternoon came with all its glory and his very first Omiai. Sitting in seiza in his school uniform he felt like an idiot. In the traditional room with ambient of residence of a samurai, he felt even more out of place. His grandmother told him that although they keep low profile in their daily file, to get a fine lady they have to show they aren't some insignificant commoners. However due to his simple lifestyle Kouki lived until recently he felt like one, so playing the rich man wasn’t really his table. He waited with Natsumi to the other party to arrive, making the minutes drag themselves hundred times slower than usual. Unsuccessfully gulping down the knot in his throat the point guard glanced at his grandmother.

The woman sighed “You look restless Kouki. Please be a bit more patient, Mirakana-san is a bit weak when it comes to punctuality. However I believe her granddaughter will surely win your attention.”

“I see... Thank you.” As the last syllable left his mouth, the door opened with a loud Bam.

“Sorry Natsumi! Our car was stuck in the traffic jam and I've left my phone at home.” came the loud voice from the door.

Kouki stared at the old woman with wide eyes. He didn't expect this. He imagined some extravagant family with elegance, class and self-conceit, like in the shoujo mangas. He just heard once from the Mirakana family before, on the fateful day when he received his ink on his back. Before their meeting his granny filled him with the details which she felt out previously.

The Mirakanas are one of the few traditional tattooists who stayed independent from the yakuza, rather seeking allies like the Kinoyuus and steadied their position in the business with motives and body-paintings which come alive to protect and to fight. They're still taking orders from different members of the underworld but the only bonding they ever share will be one with their family. That's the reason they consider to let one of their daughter become Kouki’s wife.

“I’ve expected you'll be late. That’s why I've told you an appointment two hours earlier as our reservation.” said the matron of the Kinoyuus calmly.

“Eh???” Kouki exclaimed in confusion.

 She laughed at this “Natsumi you're really thoughtful. Anyway let me introduce my beautiful granddaughter Mirakana Taeko.” the old lady stepped aside, making room to her dear flower to come in. Furi saw the picture of the girl before, but photo and the living person was totally different. The scent she carried, the aura she secreted gave a new impression of the young woman, whose red wine colored hair and basil green eyes captured everybody’s attention. The girl’s soft hair was pinned up, the black skirt of her uniform swayed as she moved, like ripe cornfield in wind. Her eyes gleamed in poison green, which made her flawless ivory skin and pink lips even prettier. From her beauty Kouki got just more nervous and just a second later realized it was Touou’s school uniform she was wearing.

She was definitely out of his league. This was the first thought which invaded the brunette’s brain. How did his mother and grandma assume that he can talk to a girl like her?!

His grandmother and Furi stood up for the introduction, and the two older women had a casual small talk about their club activities on next week, then they left the two teens alone to ‘get to know each other’.

In the uncomfortable silent Furi wrinkled his sleeves searching for a topic, turning the sited of mind like a fanfold paper but found none. Another two minutes later he heard a small chuckle, and that made him snap out of his thoughts.

“Well you're not what I've expected.” came the amused comment.

“S-sorry. I know I'm way below your standards.” said ashamed, bowing deeply.

“Oh no no!” she shook her head and waited until the boy looked up “I thought you will be one of those eccentric bastards who think I would be his next fabulous conquer.”

“Ehehehe...” laughed Furi nervously. He expected a different girl too, but he didn't dare to say.

“I was updated about your family-history in which I'm not really interested but,” she shifted her position, putting one of her elbow on the table, while she changed from seiza to tailor seat, making her a bit look like a gaudy ronin “I know my dad inked you. How does it feel?”

Finally Furi dared to look up to meet her eyes in confusion “Feel what?”

“The tattoo you dummy!” rolled her eyes.

Kouki was not sure why it should be any special feeling there “It's okay I guess. It caused a bit of trouble in my school but nothing else.”

“That's all?” asked back displeased “My dad doesn’t just ink people! He uses the tinctures which heal cancer and you say you've just got a simple one?”

“It's just for the Kinoyuu tradition.” answered earnestly.

“Show it to me.” demanded the girl.

The point guard’s eyes got big like oranges and grabbed the hem of his shirt “It's... In rather private place for...”

The girl stared at the nervous boy then laughed “Hahaha! I know it's on your back. Okay I'll straightforward and I'll show you mine first.” then before Furi could protest she turned her back to him and slid down her blazer then her white shirt, revealing her white laced bra.

Furi head steamed in loud puff as it exploded in embarrassment. “Eh... Umm…”

“You can come closer to examine them.” said Taeko like it would be one the most natural thing in the word.

It took him another ten seconds to overcome his overwhelmed emotion when he actually saw what was painted on the other teens back. It was nothing like his own, small stamp. The tattoo was like it comes alive in the next minute. It was a wave of different beast like Youkais, ready to protect their owners back with their sharp teeth. He saw wolf, bear, vulture and shark mended on a background of paradise and hell. After a second look he saw that there were tattoos on her arms and most probably on her legs. “Ve-very impressive.”

“I know! Dad is the god of tattoo!” She pulled her white shirt and her black blazer back to its place, while her eyes were like an exited fangirl’s. “I’ll never let anybody else ink me!” But then she changed more serious “Now show me yours.”

Furi swallowed once more then turned to zip down his uniform, then with head like a tomato he slid his white shirt down just enough to show his mark “Here...” said weakly.

“Hmm... It's really small. Let me look closer.” and before she heard any agreement she pulled the fabric further down and touched the tattoo.

Kouki let out a startled cry but not dared to move. Before he knew, his face was darker the Kagamis hair when he realized he was exposed and touched by a girl he just met. He was shaken by Taeko’s serious tone.

“This ink... Is nothing I've ever seen.” she brushed her fingers once over it, then backed away.

Furi jerked his face to the tattoo artist and seeing that she sat back, he dressed and turned to his original position. Forcing himself to calm down he asked “What do you mean by that?”

The girl was silent for another minute that answered “You know, we use different kind of inks to different customers. It depends on the power they want and what we're willing to give. Your tattoo however is made of an ink I've never seen. I feel some power emitting from it but it’s nothing like any others.”

“Is it a bad thing?” Furi started to panic.

“Don't insult my dad. I feel that the tattoo is made from something powerful, but I can't tell its ability. You've got something interesting! I'll ask my dad about it.” she looked really entranced by the thought of the special tattoo.

The point guard got curious hearing this revelation from the girl “Can you please tell me if you find something out?”

“Why not? It's your tattoo after all.” she shrugged.

To that Kouki couldn't help but give her a warm smile like sunrise “Thank you Mirakana-chan!”

The dark lavender haired girl heart stopped a beat “ _Waah, this guy’s sweet…_ Let's exchange numbers.”

“O-kay!” said Kouki, feeling nervousness coming back to him.

As she wrote the number into her phone she added “You know despite being this plain you're rather cute.” she was pleased at the reaction she got.

Furi couldn’t hold back as his natural complexion changed to a rather dark shade of pink again “Umm... You really beautiful...”

“Hahaha! Thank you! Let's switch topic! What is your hobby or current obsession? Any manga you like?” smiled amused the Touou student.

Furi slowly began “I… I'm playing basketball in my school and...” after a while he continued with his enthusiastic bragging about Seirin and their last years victory, unknowingly his simple ways sneaking itself inside the young tattooist's fluttering heart.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Next morning, before the usual practice the first excited question came from Kawahara “Ne, ne? How was she?”

Furi answered reluctantly “She was nice and open minded.” a bit too much for his taste but he wouldn’t say it.

“Did you get her number?” joined to the conversation Fukuda curiously but less eager.

“Um... Yes.” and he showed the picture they took together before they bid their good bye yesterday. At some point of the meeting she released her tight pun and pinned it up in loosely. On photo it looked even more sensual with her half lidded eyes and a small smirk on her lips.

“Wow! A real big shot!” said the second year center.

“And totally out of your league.” added Kawahara.

It was a painful shot into his pride as a man but never mind “You don't need to tell me that.” murmured the point guard.

“Akashi-kun isn’t going to be pleased.” commented a voice from their back, which made them almost jump out their skin.

“Kuroko!” exclaimed in union.

“Good morning.” greeted them with his usual neutral expression. He also taken a look at the picture on Furi’s phone “She's really beautiful.” admitted.

“I know.” agreed the brunette.

“And way out of Furihata-kun’s league.” finished with a smooth blow, right next to the other stab of Kouki’ pride.

“I know that one too.” whined the teen.

“What have you agreed on?” asked the shadow.

“We'll have a date on next Tuesday...” whispered, not really daring to say aloud.

“Whaaat?!” Kawahara and Fukuda cried out in disbelief.

“She also wants to visit one of our practice matches if she can. By the way, her name is Mirakana Taeko-chan and she goes to Touo. Apparently she’s in the same class as Momoi-chan.” added.

 _“That can be a problem. If Akashi will hear about her, he'll have a good source of information.”_ thought the phantom player, while the others chatted away about the unbelievable accomplishment of Furi. Of course, to the point guard’s great annoyance.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~


	19. Chapter 18: Who-Oha what the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kagami was bound to find out about his connections with Akashi.  
> Just a bit of additional disaster should is only expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, again two mounts passed. Sorry for the late update, I can only hope that I'll able upload the next chapter a bit earlier.  
> Actually at first this chapter was supposed to reveal the connection of the Kagami family but somehow the meeting in Kyoto came first.  
> Well, the most important thing is that the hits got OVER 9000!!!! (old but gold ^.^)  
> As usually non-beta read, only checked by me.

**_ Chapter 18: Who-Oha what the... _ **

 .

 

The next weekend’s study session was more embarrassing to Kouki than he ever imagined. Akashi pulled out his prince perfect charm as he sat next to the brunette and helped him in math. The Rakuzan student’s body was turned toward him, shoulder touching collar bone, breathe tickling cheeks, calming voice vibrating in ears and Furi felt he’s going insane with every passing minute.

Kuroko also wasn’t certain anymore what Akashi’s intentions were. During their lesson the captain slowly sneaked close to his trembling classmate and let their bodies touch. Not just once but he made sure that the distance was as less as possible. It wouldn’t have been strange if we were talking about a boy who is secretly in love with his best friend but we are talking about Akashi Seijuurou. As he remembered the red haired boy had always avoided unnecessary body contact especial if the person as ordinary as Furihata. Did he saw through the façade for his teammate? At first he guessed this is one new method to intimidate but he was proven wrong when the redhead in Furihata’s moment of full concentration closed his eyes and leaned almost into the brunette locks to smell the teens shampoo. As grotesque as it seemed, he couldn’t shook the sinking feeling that his formed captain had indeed developed a crush on his unknown target. What will be the consequences? Kuroko didn’t dare to guess either.

 

Akashi wasn’t 100% in control of his feelings he knew it. As he was this close to Furihata, his emotions ran wild. The cute nose of the other boys moved when the brunette didn’t get something, when the trembling voice got smooth as he concentrated on the calculations was a pleasant experience. Every little touch with the fellow point guard made his heart swell in long forgotten excitement, similar to playing basketball but totally different. The warmth of autumn Sun, the smell of home welcomed him whenever he caught the boy’s spicy scent and cognac orbs.

 

 _“You’re falling.”_ told him with a tired sigh his younger brother in his head.

 

 _“Maybe. This would mean we both are falling.”_ Commented back but he couldn’t help but smile.

 

 _“This relationship will be never allowed by our father.”_ said the younger one frustrated.

 

 _“I’m not planning to make it official, I guess you neither.”_ Argued back, not really paying attention to Kuroko explanation but he tried to hold himself back to bury his nose into those soft tresses beside him.

 

 _“I’ve no intentions to announce this relationship, however it is not changing the fact that our family’s principle is to distance from any kind of none productive affection. They would rather approve a marriage between us and Kagami Taiga than Kouki.”_ stated their position in mild disgust.

 

He glanced at the ace on the other side of the table _“Although I find highly amusing that he’s a member of our family allies, he’s not really our type.”_ told the dominant half of the redhead with slight amusement. Then he looked back to his favorite brunette _“I’m as aware as you about our position, but at this point I’m willing to withstand for my feelings.”_ argued with his other personality adamantly “ _We’re still unaware what kind of power Furihata-kun has. If even Kinoyuu Chou scudded to his rescue a few weeks before, then he may conceal an ability which would be favored by grandfather as well.”_

 

The golden eyed half smirked “ _Well, well it cannot be helped. I’m with you so I’ll watch your back.”_ assured the other.

 

 _“Thank you.”_ He turned his full attention to the brunette and watched as he bathed in the morning lights, looking like he was crowned by the Sun.

 

 _“We still have to talk with Taiga.”_ made a side-note for his older brother _“We might have found an unexpected confederate for our goals.”_

 

His eyes moved to the same teen again and jocularity danced in his _eyes “I think Kagami is still skeptic about our intentions regarding Furihata-kun, to convince him will as be as hard as Kuroko. It’s entertaining how both of us are on the same side yet on the very different simultaneously. I wonder when Kagami-san will share his family affairs with his son.”_

 

 _“Well, certainly THAT conversation is going to be interesting.”_ smirked at that a little bit, not caring that the said power forward shivered because of this.

 

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

 

As the session ended, they ate – Kagami more than the other three together, but never mind – while chatting about JBL, and topics which were safe with Akashi. When the finished, almost from habit they escorted Akashi. Unfortunately for them at the station the Rakuzan point guard decided to take actions to get more opportunities from these lessons “For our next meeting I would suggest choosing a place where we wouldn’t need to unnecessarily pay for service. The expenses might be too high for a long term if this goes on.” suggested, looking straight to Furi.

Hearing this, the Seirin students froze _“Oh shit!”_ bolted thought their brains.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kouki spoke up “I-I’ll think about wh-what we can do.” stuttered.

“Thank you.” then (like he settled everything) Akashi stepped up to the train.

Only after the train departed dared Kagami exclaim “What the hell is he thinking? He was demanding Furi to bring him home, wasn’t he? And did you see? He looked at me with that arrogant smirk with his creepy eyes.” he never would admit but it made him shudder in fret.

“It seems Akashi-kun quite determined to garner information the fastest way.” commented Kuroko.

 “Argh… this is getting complicated! We’ve to think about something for next week.” complained Kagami.

“What will you do Furihata-kun?” asked the teal eyed boy who was a bit surprised that the other second year calmed down completely in a second, looking more mature than before.

“I’ve somewhat expected that he would insist to meet my family.” exhaled long “Actually, I’ve got an idea who can help us. I’ll have to ask her but I’m sure she’s going to find my situation amusing.”

“May I ask who she is?” questioned Kuroko.

“She’s my aunt Yamaguchi Asako. But...” he hesitated

“But what?” asked Kagami.

He looked around a bit nervous on the platform “Promise me that you don’t tell anybody in Seirin and especially in Shuutoku!”

The light and shadow couple looked at each other in confusion.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

After quick call, Furi closed up to his friends “Okay, she agreed to have our next study session by her, so there shouldn’t be any problem. I still have to meet her now to discuss the details.”

“Okay, split out why your aunt is fine with meeting your arch nemesis?” lost his patience Kagami.

Well, he owned them an explanation “She’s actually the more talented child from grandma’s daughters but she rebelled against to be bound to the traditions and ran away. Chou found her 3 years ago on one of her shows and in secret she brought me to her. Actually the story about the Kinoyuus and Akashis was put together by her. She’s an objective viewer on the matter this is why it’s more accurate. She has nothing against this Akashi, moreover she is excited to meet one of them.”

“And what’s up with Shuutoku?” inquired the ace.

Furi wasn’t sure how to drop the bomb “Well… after she ran away, she had to find a work, so she…” sigh  “started he career in the media... I think, is better if you see it…”

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

“Kou-chaaan!!!” an overexcited voice and an enthusiastic embrace greeted the point guard.

“Asako-obachan, please….” chocked out the brunette. She was killing him.

Kuroko looked with wide eyes at the women and had the feeling that she’ll bring more trouble than benefit. Her hair was chestnut brown but many tresses dyed in multicolor, her cloths mimicking those pied locks. She looked like she was some hippy at first glance, but the pointed canines and sharp yellow eyes told other tales. She can be dangerous if she choose to.

“Kouki-chan you rarely come! Aunty feels used and lonely!” whined the middle aged woman.

The smile never left Yamaguchi-san’s lips but as her attention from Furi to the other students the teal haired boy felt chill run over his spine. This female is definitely not just peace and sunshine “These are your friends?”

“Yes. Please don’t threaten them Oba-chan, they helped me a lot.” he chided her flatly.

Her eyes gone wide in surprise then the menacing aura dissolved in the air and her smile got honest “So… you told me that you need my place on next week as the offspring of Akashi is forcing his way into your life.” she turned to the boy’s again and paled in horror “OMG, but where’s my manner?” she bowed “Hello dears, I’m Yamaguchi Asako as I’ve kept my ex-husband name but my maiden name is Ohara Asako. Come inside!” she waved with her hand to let them in.

Furi greeted in the usual manner and hoped that he’ll not shock his own friends.

As they’ve stepped inside the flat’s living room a fairy tale like world welcomed the teens. Thousands of toys and porcelain figures on hundreds of selves looked at them, strange pots, flowers, sculptures and other objects were mixed with the objects, filling the plain white room with life.

As Asako saw that her guests froze up she had to ask “Kouki, have you told them what my job is?”

“… just partially.” he shook his head and facepalmed as he saw the sparks in her aunt’s eyes. “No, please!” but his plea was never heard.

“Sooo then!” she turned grinning to the boys and made a silhouette in the middle of the room “Welcome, welcome to the fabulous world of luck and fortune!” she dragged her words like the announcer in a circus “Please, let me introduce myself on the name which is known only by people who are seeking success and love.” she gestures on herself in the smuggest way Kagami ever seen “I’m the beautiful and mighty astrologer and magician Oha Asa!”

There was a few seconds of utter silent before “What!?? That crazy woman is you???”

“What crazy? I’m genius! My foretelling is really accurate. Stop! So you do know me?” she realized just a second later.

"One of our acquaintances is… really pledged to your broadcast.” commented Kuroko, a bit lost in his surprise as well.

“Ah I see!” grinned happily, then she turned to her nephew “I’m so happy that I’m popular in the younger people. So, you told me that you and your friends got out of ideas. Why do you exactly need a place?”

“You can say that, yes.” Furi chuckled nervously “We need a place for next Saturday for our study session. Akashi is expecting to get him to my home but I can’t bring him there!”

“So you asking me, your outcast aunt to give you shelter.” nodded in understanding “Nobody in that society remembers on me, and as I’ve taken my ex-husband name, I’m hardly traceable.”

“Besides that, if my sister meets Akashi, she will hang him, or he will skin her. Neither of them is a good ending.” added the brunette.

“And your friends?” the fortune teller looked curiously at the two.

“Oh, sorry. They are my basketball teammates and partner in crime. I’ve told them everything what I know about our family, including the last update you have sent to me.” he gestured with his palm “This is Kuroko Tetsuya and this is Kagami Taiga.”

“Kagami?” her voice pitched in surprise “Why is the lapdog of the Akashi helping you?”

All the gazes turned to the redhead. He would have looked at himself of he could do too “What??? Me? A lapdog of that asshole?”

“Oh, sorry…” she put her hand before her mount “I’ve just spoiled the fun. Pfft.” giggled a bit “Well as the cat is it of the sack I’ll tell you that the last time I’ve checked the Kagamis were a close allies of the Akashis. Your father’s name is Michiharu, right? I knew that he had the opportunity to make business for the Akashis in the USA. I’ve heard that he haven’t taught his boy the old practices but I’ve NEVER imagined that he’ll forget to tell him about the hundreds years old alliance. Well, I don’t think that it’ll be a problem at this point. You don’t look one who betrays their friends.”

The redhead mind was still on the main topic “That’s why that devil prick looked at me so creepy today! My father was in Kyoto on last week. They meet that bastard got the update!” he brushed his hair back in frustration.

Kuroko after a few minutes of reboot booked at his classmates “You both have deceived me.”

“Hey, who knows what dirty secrets you have which we or even you don’t know!” protested the ace “Beside how the hell should I’ve known my old man is connections with those red freaks?”

Furi wanted to bang his head to the wall “This is going get more and more crazy.”

“You can form a stand up group, you boys are amusing.” chuckled the woman.

“Hey, old witch Oha Asa! What’s my connection to the Akashis?” demanded the Tiger of Seirin.

She ignored the insult of the kid as she knew he was freaking out “Oh, as I told you, your family is particularly their closes what they can call friends. Your relationship with them is hundreds of years old. During the time the young Akashi’s forged their blades a family joined their circle to assist in keeping the fire on the best temperature. Their works were maddening good, so their friendship built alongside of this, mutually motivating the other to pursuit of developing their abilities. Aside what the history told, I remember that Masaomi and Michiharu were the idols in our high school, always hanging out together like a real trouble duo. I was their junior and actually I’ve almost dated your father.” she smiled with touch of regret “Ah, I was so young and naive!” sighed and Furi could guess that there’s more into the story.

“Umm… aunty, can we turn back to the topic? So next weekend...” said the brunette bit uncertainly.

“Oh right! There’s no problem to have your study session here. I’ll make some cookies while you concentrate on your studies.” then she got suddenly excited “OMG I’ll have the sons of the two demon kings in my flat!”

“D-demon kings?” asked Kagami in utter confusion.

“Yes, that was what Akashi and your father was called at that time. Dark, dangerous and sexy.” she grinned as Kagami facepalmed.

“Asako-obachan, please!” whined Furi.

“What? You’re in a big mess I know but let your aunty have her own fun.” chided him Asako.

Kuroko was still not digesting all the additional information but he had to ask “This means that Kagami-kun has some powers?”

The fortune teller turned to the teal haired boy “Oh, surely. We just have to break the seal which has been put on that. Though it can be dangerous at least for the people around him as the practice of control is missing.”

“What?! I’m some superboy like Furi?” the redhead pulled his hair as he was about to go nuts.

“Well, your family can control fire in a very refined level. How much is that counting as superpower in your eyes?” she smiled amused.

“This is insane.” Kagami felt a massive headache forming “Why was I kept in the dark?”

“I guess your father didn’t want you to be swallowed in a world where killing is a natural way of living.” told him her only explanation which she thought was right.

The power forward expression darkened “I’ve to go home. My dad should be in our flat now and I want answers.” as he marched over the door Taiga felt chilly hand touch his forearm.  He glanced back and looked into determined turquoise orbs which he loved so much.

“Kagami-kun. I’m here for you so if you need me, give call.” came the encouraging from his shadow.

His heart calmed just a bit and whispered “Thanks love. I’ve to work out this with dad at first.” he smiled a bit and gave a small peck to the lips of Kuroko “I’ll see you guys on Monday.” when he received a nod from his teammates he turned to the woman “Madam.”

“Good luck boy!” she grinned “If you need help, I’m sure Kouki can assist in your practice.”

As the redhead was gone Furi sighed “Why is this getting even more complicated as it was before?”

“Kouki you may not know but our family’s affairs were never easy.” she gazed at her nephew in rare seriousness “I’ve heard from Chou that you’ve been awakened and trained. You may also choose to take your own path. You’ve the means to defy every tradition I’ve ran away from.”

The brunette teen gulped “I’m not sure how can do it yet.”

“Furihata-kun is shy as usual.” commented Kuroko, whose presence was forgotten four a minute.

The woman jumped, realizing that she just ignored the boy “Ah,” she changed topic in her embarrassment “but how come, you’re not one of my believers?”

Kuroko let himself go along with the conversation “I think humans are forming their own destiny, Yamaguchi-san.”

“I see a pragmatic boy.” nodded in understanding “Anyway, you should both go now. My manager is coming soon and I need to discuss the details of my new book.”

After the two Seirin students were pushed out from the door they stood there for a minute a bit dumbfounded.

Then Furi exhaled loudly “Sorry Kuroko! My aunt is sometimes really fickle.”

“Don’t worry about it Furihata-kun. It looks like you this was a revealing meeting again.” commented the shadow player with distant eyes as they walked down the street "I would have never guessed Kagami-kun has this kind of connection.”

 “Yeah... I think Akashi really knew that Kagami’s an ally to his family.” he gazed at his friend “Are you worried about him?” asked the point guard.

He was concerned of course but “I think Kagami-kun can handle the situation despite he’s so simple-minded.” his lips curled up as the warm feeling spread through his chest.

The brunette grinned happily “I’m glad that you’re finally together.”

“Me too… we still have a lot to work out though.” but they are just making the first steps so Testuya believed they’re allowed to make some mistakes.

“If you need any help, I’ll help you anytime.” assured his fellow librarian Kouki.

“Thank you Furihata-kun.” he gazed at him pointedly “Though I’m still thinking about what could have indicated that I’ve lost my control so suddenly last week.”

The brunette flinched at this “Whhat? You’re implying I’ve done something?”

With this Kuroko got his answer “So you HAD fumbled in our affair?” but smiled nonetheless. Without his friend’s help he and Kagami would still dance around each other.

Kouki knew he was caught but he would never admit it “No never! I don’t know what you are talking about.” insisted on.

“My mistake then.” well, they will keep this unsaid “I would have thanked you in other case.”

At that only a big smile was the answer from Furihata. He looked ahead of them and saw the road is almost empty. The weather was getting hotter in the early afternoon and as the Sun glared at the earth, it was making the contours of the street sharper than in spring _“We’re going to die it the school.”_

“Furihata-kun, can I ask something?” interrupted Furi’s thought his teammate.

“Of course! I think you slowly know all my secrets anyway.” laughed Kouki, then his looked at the serious eyes of the blunette. “What is it?”

“Do you really want go out with Mirakana-san or is this affair only for your family’s sake? Aren’t you planning to tell Akashi-kun about it?” asked the teen the most sensitive topic.

At this Kouki topped walking. Yeah, it’s a matter of time when Akashi finds out that he’s about to establish an arranged connection with a woman of power like the Kinoyuu’s. Does he really want to wait that the redhead hears from other people? He felt too much of a coward to tell him in person though “I don’t know… it’s still not clear for me why Akashi’s so persistent. We’ve convinced him long ago that I’ve no useful connections with the family he’s chasing.”

Kuroko placed his hand on his chin in evaluation, summing up the last couple of meetings with Akashi “Maybe he’s interested in a different way in you.”

“Huh? What are you thinking?” asked curiously the point guard.

The phantom sixth man looked at his friend with a small smile “I wouldn’t want to give you unproved assumptions until I’ve further arguments.”

The brunette sighed and put his hands behind his head “Alright, I understand. Please tell me if found out something. In the meanwhile I’ll find a way to tell Akashi about Mirakana-chan.” they nodded in agreement and by the next corner they departed and bid their own goodbyes.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought to explain something about my clumsy way of writing but it turned out a bit long and maybe annoying.


End file.
